Holiday Sparks
by troypazash
Summary: A series of love filled Holiday based one-shots about Troypay of course.
1. Ooo, Fireworks

**So I thought I would focus on something pretty fluffy right now since I'm taking a little break from _Finding Our Way (see that author's note for the reason). _So this will just be a series of sporadic one shots that focus on various Holidays featuring Troypay of course. Like I said, posts probably won't be too often only when I'm in the mood lol but I am working on another one right now that hopefully I'll post next week. Also, the one shots for the most part will not be connected. Thanks for reading! **

**Disclaimer: Maybe in the year 2035 I'll have enough to own the HSM franchise but until then, I own zip!**

This one-shot is a little different b/c its actually three in one but it follows the same Troypay time-line.

Title:

_Oooo, Fireworks_

**1.**

"Kids be careful!" A mother's warning voice shouted out but the children ignored her as they continued to run around with their newly lit sparklers.

"I'm gonna get you!" Sharpay cried as her little blond pigtails bounced off her back with every single step that she took.

"Not if I get you first Sharpay!" Troy laughed as he ran after her as fast as he could, they headed over into the woodsy area behind his house, far away from the watchful eyes of their over-protective mothers.

"Fat chance Troysie!" Sharpay screamed back at him as she ran as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"Don't call me that!" Troy hated that nick name with a passion, now Sharpay was really going to get it.

"Don't be such a crybaby Troysie!" Sharpay couldn't help but laugh as she turned around and saw Troy's little pouting face.

"Shut up Sharpay!" Troy's face grew red with anger upon hearing that stupid nick name once again.

"Make me," Sharpay turned around and quickly stuck her tongue out at him as she began to skip around him. "Troysie!" She added for good measure.

"Stop!" Troy yelled and charged at her with all of his might.

"Owwwww!" Sharpay's piercing scream filtered the air as she fell backwards. Immediately the tears began to fall as she felt a burning sensation on her knee. "Oww, oww, oww," she cried.

"I told you not to call me that anymore," Troy said triumphantly as he stood up. "Now who's the crybaby?"

"What happened!?" Laura Bolton and Sophie Evans seemingly appeared out of nowhere, a trait that all mothers possessed.

"Troy…," Sharpay cried as she tried to get the words out. "Troy burned me!"

"Troy!" Laura immediately began to yell at her young son. "How could you do that? Do you know how dangerous playing with sparklers is? You apologize to Sharpay right now."

"Oh sweetie," Sophie rushed to her daughters side and examined her knee. "Shar, it's not that bad."

"Mommy…it…it hurts so much," Sharpay sobbed into her mother's loving arms.

"Sweetie, you'll be alright. Laura do you have a first aid kit?" Sophie turned to her friend.

"Yeah, of course, its inside," Laura turned away from her son to see what was going on with her best friend and her daughter. "Is she alright?"

"Oh yeah, she's fine," Sophie replied as she rubbed her daughter's back.

"No I'm not!" Sharpay screamed.

Sophie rolled her eyes and mouthed the words 'drama queen' to Laura. "It just looks like a little scratch."

"Let me go that first aid kit, I'll be right back Sharpay," Laura hurried off in the direction of her house.

"Sharpay, I'm sorry," Troy said quietly, he had been standing off on the side. He felt really bad; he had never intended for her to really get hurt. She just made him so mad and he had to do something about it.

"I don't forgive you," Sharpay hissed as she lifted her head off of her mother's chest.

"Sharpay Lillian Evans, that was not nice at all," Sophie glared at her daughter. "Now Troy has just apologized to you, that is no way to treat him."

"But he hurted me badly!" Sharpay yelled.

"And he's very sorry, aren't you Troy?" Sophie looked to the little boy who was visibly just as upset as Sharpay about the situation.

"Yes Mrs. Evans," Troy found himself sniffling, hoping he wouldn't cry. Sharpay was his best friend and he was afraid that she would no longer want to be friends again.

"See, Troy's very sorry kitten," Sophie kissed her daughter's forehead.

"I want Daddy," Sharpay stood up and limped her way off to her father who would be much more understanding; she was, after all, daddy's little princess.

"I'm sorry," Troy muttered once again as Sharpay walked off.

"Oh sweetie, it's alright," Sophie stood up and tousled Troy's mop full of brown hair. "Why don't you play with Ryan for a little bit, you know Sharpay, she'll be in a bad mood for a little bit but then she'll forget all about it."

Troy frowned as he watched Ryan doing karaoke; that was all Ryan ever wanted to do when he was here. Troy on the other hand, wanted to play but he didn't want to play by himself. Sharpay wouldn't play with him and the few older kids at the party wanted nothing to do with the little kids. Troy sighed and decided to leave before Ryan began singing the Disney Mix. He decided to grab a cupcake, a Pepsi, and a nice spot to watch the fireworks which were bound to start soon. The sun had just finished setting and although Troy was still upset about the episode with Sharpay, he was really excited about the upcoming fireworks show. Once he got all of his essentials for a spectacular show he went around to the front of the house to watch the fireworks; he had discovered this spot last year and he knew without a doubt that it was the best spot ever.

"Sharpay?" Troy stuttered as he saw Sharpay biting into her cupcake, sitting on the porch swing.

"Hi Troy," Sharpay smiled as she looked up.

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked, confused.

"Watching the fireworks silly," she giggled.

"But…but I was gonna watch them here," Troy looked down defeated.

"I know."

"I guess I'll just go in the back with everyone else," he turned to leave.

"No Troy! Don't go," Sharpay reached out and grabbed his signature Old Navy 1996 4th of July t-shirt.

"But…"

"Stay please so we can watch the fireworks together, like we did last year."

"You want to watch them with me?" Troy asked, surprised.

"Of course Troy, we do it every year since we were babies! That's six whole years, that's a whole lot!"

"Yeah it is," Troy nodded his head.

"Come sit by me, I brought you a cupcake too!"

"Oh I already have one," Troy held his up.

"Oh," Sharpay laughed, she always giggled when Troy was near. "We can share this one then," she pointed to the side of her little jean skirt.

"Ok, we can share my pop too!" Troy exclaimed as he took a seat next to her.

"Great, I love pop too but mommy doesn't let me drink it all the time."

"My mommy too," Troy said. "I don't know why mommies won't let us do most stuff, they're so weird."

"Yeah so weird," Sharpay agreed as she took a sip. "Yummy."

Troy smiled as he watched her drink, he was thrilled that they were friends again. He really didn't want to watch the fireworks by himself, Sharpay always made it better. "Pay-pay, I'm really sorry that I hurt you. I didn't mean too at all, you're my bestest friend in the whole wide world."

Sharpay smiled, "Its ok Troy, it was an accident I know. I'm sorry I yelled at you too but my knee really hurt."

"Does it hurt now?" a concerned Troy questioned.

"A little bit," Sharpay admitted. "But at least I have one of your cool Scooby-

Doo band aids."

"You know what always makes it feel better when I get hurt?"

"No, what?"

"A kiss," Troy bent down and kissed Sharpay's band aid clad knee. "Does it still hurt?"

Sharpay shook her head, "No, Troy, you made it all better!"

"Happy 4th of July Pay-Pay!"

"Happy 4th of July Troysie," Sharpay giggled, expecting Troy to yell at her but instead he held her hand.

"Look!" he exclaimed as the fireworks began and the bright colors lit up the sky. "Wow!"

"Ooo!" "Aww!" Sharpay and Troy exclaimed at seeing each individual firework, they were all so magnificent. Troy was so happy that they lived close enough to see the annual Albuquerque fireworks from his house. Once the fireworks were done, the little party winded down and all of the guests left except for the Evans family. Vance and Sophie helped Jack and Laura with a little clean up while Troy, Sharpay and even Ryan played in the play room. It wasn't long before the Evans called their twins down to leave; it was nearing eleven o'clock, way past all of the kids' bedtime. Ryan immediately obeyed his parents and ran down the stairs.

"Aw man, I don't I want to leave, we were having so much fun," Sharpay huffed as she climbed out from under the homemade fort in the upstairs play room. "Ouch."

"What's the matter?" Troy climbed out right after her.

"I hurt my knee crawling out," Sharpay sat down and hugged her knee close to her chest.

Troy bent down beside her and immediately kissed her a knee, "Better?"

"No," Sharpay bit down on her lip.

"Here," he rubbed her knee softly and kissed it multiple times. "How about now?"

"Much better," Sharpay smiled as she leaned over and kissed Troy's cheek. "Thanks Troysie!"

* * *

**_2._**

Sharpay sat quietly on the golf greens waiting anxiously for the fireworks spectacular to begin. Her parents wasted no money on the show, each year it was an extravaganza bigger than the last. She couldn't wait to see what they had planned this year. Most of the club members and guests gathered around the expansive patio and pool area for the grand 4th of July fireworks but not Sharpay. She and Ryan had been coming to this cozy, quiet spot away from the crowd for the last ten years, ever since they were old enough to roam the Lava Springs grounds without adult supervision. Sharpay let out a loud sigh as she watched the sun set. It was so beautiful, the peach sky seemed to twirl as the dark night sky took its place.

Sharpay heard the familiar ding of her I-phone so she reached for it quickly and smiled at the new text message. _Happy 4__th__ of July Shar, sorry I can't be there. I really miss you, I'm trying to come home for a few weeks before school starts again. Enjoy the fireworks, I'll try but it won't be the same without you. Happy 4__th__…love, Ry. _Sharpay missed her brother but she was happy that he was living in San Francisco for the summer and working at a great internship. They were both about to be sophomores in college, Ryan at Berkeley and Sharpay at Columbia in New York. Sharpay knew that Ryan was actually having a freaking fantastic time living it up in Berkeley with his friends and working in San Francisco close to Fisherman's Wharf. She couldn't help but miss him; it was their first summer apart after their first school year apart. It was incredibly weird for Sharpay not having her twin by her side this past year but they both survived. And here it was the middle of summer and he had a great internship and she was just teaching theater camp at Lava Springs. Not because she needed the money but because the experience was good and she was trying to work on her resume. Sharpay grabbed her red, white, and blue margarita, a beverage that she had snuck from one of her favorite waiters, and took a long sip. Lost in her thoughts and her scrumptious treat, Sharpay didn't hear anyone come up to her.

"Is this seat taken?"

Sharpay looked up, surprised by the familiar voice. "No go ahead."

Troy grinned as he took a seat on the empty portion of the blanket, "Your dad would kill you if he knew you were out here."

"Well this is the best spot," Sharpay defended herself.

"Yeah okay," Troy chuckled as he reached for the very festive drink.

"Hey," Sharpay swatted him away. "Get your own!"

"I would if I could but I can't, they don't serve minors," Troy reminded her.

"Ugh."

"What's the matter, Sharpay, aren't you happy to see me?"

"Why aren't you at your house? You guys always go big for the 4th."

"My um, my grandfather's not doing so well so my parents are staying with him for the summer in Chicago."

"Oh Troy, I'm so sorry," Sharpay said sincerely as she gently rubbed his arm.

Troy shrugged, "I barely know the guy, him and my dad have just reconciled after not speaking for almost twenty years."

"Yeah but Troy, he's the only grandfather you have," Sharpay remembered when Laura's father, Charlie, passed away when they were twelve and how upset they had all been. He had even been like a grandfather to Sharpay and Ryan, he was a truly great man. "He's your family."

"You miss Ryan don't you?"

"Well yeah, but this is about you."

"I'm fine, really, I'm going to visit in a few weeks and spend some time with him before we go back to New York."

"Good," Sharpay offered him her drink.

"Thanks, don't mind if I do," Troy took a sip and handed it back to her.

"That's it?" She questioned.

"Way too girly, can barely taste the alcohol."

"Well sorry I don't want a beer belly like some people," Sharpay stuck her tongue out at him.

"Real mature Sharpay."

"I try, Troysie."

"Oh come on, don't start," Troy rolled his eyes.

"Ok, ok," Sharpay laughed. "How'd you know I was up here?"

Troy shrugged, "You told me that summer," Troy reminded her. "This is one of your favorite spots at the club, 4th of July or not."

"You remember that?"

"Yeah of course, I remember everything, you're one of my best friends."

Sharpay smiled, "Ditto." It wasn't long ago when they were practically enemies. As they grew up, the once best friends grew apart, especially when in school where it was no longer cool to hang out with kids of the opposite sex. And by the time junior high rolled around, when it was cool to hang out they each had different friends who hated either Troy or Sharpay respectively. It pained their parents, who were best friends themselves, when they practically cut all ties together. Parties were incredibly awkward with their children standing on the opposite side of the room. High school was even worse, Troy and his gang really hated Sharpay. Well that's not entirely true, Troy never hated her but he hated the way she acted. He knew how wonderful Sharpay really was so her new holier than thou attitude really got on his nerves.

Sharpay thought that the basketball team dictated Troy's life and she felt like he should grow up and not always do everything they made him. It was true that Sharpay had a little crush on Troy for a little bit during high school but she wasn't really trying to steal him away from Gabriella for romantic reasons. Instead she just wanted Troy in her life, as her best friend again. Most of high school was an awfully lonely time for Sharpay. But it all ended that summer at Lava Springs, they really became friends again and Sharpay became a 'wildcat' although her and Chad still butted heads. It took a little bit of time for Troy and Sharpay to really become close again, considering they had caused each other about eight years of unnecessary pain. But here they were, both attending school in New York and closer than ever.

"This is kind of different," Troy said as he looked out over the vast golf course.

"What?"

"Being here, this is the first time we haven't had a party at my house."

"Yeah but this is the first time in like ten years you get to spend your favorite holiday with me, you should be walking on sunshine!"

Troy laughed, "Well I guess your company isn't so bad but I'm not the one who stopped coming to my party. You could have been with me for years."

"Well maybe if you weren't such an ass to me when we were younger…"

"God, how many times have we fought about this?"

"Too many," Sharpay sighed, "But you started it."

'Yeah and I'm also finishing it," Troy grabbed her drink again.

"Troy!" Sharpay exclaimed as Troy took a big gulp. "I thought you didn't like it."

"I don't recall ever saying that," he smirked as he put it down on the other side of him.

"Troy," Sharpay reached past him for the margarita but Troy was not having any of it.

"No you don't," he laughed as he gently pushed her away.

"Stop, its mine," She pouted as she lunged at him, sending them both down on the blanket and the margarita in the grass. "You jerk! Look what you've done!" She punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Troy groaned. "You did it, you're the one who knocked me and your precious drink down."

"You suck, you know that," Sharpay mumbled as she began to sit up.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Troy grabbed her hands quickly, forcing her back down on him.

"Away from you," Sharpay stuck her tongue out at him once again.

"I can't believe you're still doing that, you're nineteen years old and that's the best comeback you've got," he let go of her wrists as he began to sit up, pulling her into his lap.

"I'm above comebacks," she replied as she sat facing Troy, a smirk on her face.

"I missed you," Troy broke out into a smile. "I've barely seen you this summer."

Sharpay smiled too, "Well we're just going to have to change that, aren't we. You're not still sulking about your break up with the brainiac?"

"Her name is Gabriella and I thought you guys were friends. And for the record, no I'm definitely over her, it's been several months."

"Good, its about time."

"I um…actually I have pretty strong feelings for someone else," Troy divulged quietly as Sharpay's eyes widened.

"You like someone else and you haven't told me yet! I can't believe you!" Sharpay hit his arm once again.

"Can you stop with the violence please, god," Troy pushed her hands off of him.

"Sorry, sorry but I can't believe you. I tell you everything, you're supposed to tell me everything!"

"Well I'm telling you now, aren't I?"

"True. So how long have you had feelings for this girl? It is a girl right? Because if it's a boy, I'll be fine with it, totally fine with your homosexual lifestyle. Although if you're in love with Chad, I'll…"

"Sharpay!" Troy stopped her. "I'm not gay! I like a girl and I've liked her for quite some time now."

"Care to elaborate? Days, weeks, months, years, decades?"

"Honestly, I thought it was kind of sudden but I realized that its actually been developing for like a year now."

"What? Were you cheating on Gabriella?"

"Um…only in my head."

"Oh that's disgusting, I so don't need a mental image of your fantasies."

"She doesn't know yet."

"Do you really like her or is this some little rebound crush?"

"I really like her," Troy said sincerely. "I think I'm already in love with her."

"Whoa…love is a big deal Troy! Are you ready for this? You were with Gabriella for almost two years."

"I didn't love her, I mean I did love her but I was never in love with her. I'm in love with this girl."

"I just…I can't believe it. Well you should tell her Troy, if you're in love with her."

"I'm afraid she won't feel the same way."

"She'd be a fool not too, you're amazing. I mean, who wouldn't want to date you? You're so smart, funny, cute as a button, great at sports, very creative, a…"

"I get it," Troy blushed at her compliments; he really didn't like all the attention.

"You have to tell her and I need to know all the details when you do, k!" Sharpay clapped her hands excitedly.

"I don't know how, what if its not the right time?"

"There may never be a right time, you just have to do it!"

"Okay, I can do that!"

"Good, so when are you going to tell her?"

Troy gulped nervously, "I just did."

"You just…what?" Sharpay's eyes widened in shock. "You…love? Me…what? I'm…I'm…What?" Sharpay's mind was swirling with thoughts, this was certainly not what she was expecting to hear.

"I didn't want to freak you out but I just had to tell you."

"Troy, are…are you sure? We're best friends, of course we love each other."

"No, no, its more than that," Troy gently grabbed her hands and softly rubbed little circles on her palms.

"Troy," Sharpay whispered nervously, her heart dropped to her stomach.

"I'm in love with you and I realized it while we've been away at school. Yeah, you're my best friend and I'm so grateful to have you in my life but spending so much time with you has only made me see you in a clearer light. You're perfect Pay, you're so beautiful, and every time I see you I can't help but smile. And your smile, you just light up a room. And you're so smart and witty and funny. I can tell you anything, I feel so comfortable around you. I've never felt this way before. And I know that I am totally catching you off guard but.. but I just had to tell you. You're always telling me to shoot for my dreams and I am, I love you. I want to be with you," Troy managed to say everything, leaving him breathless and feeling rather embarrassed as Sharpay stared at him in shock. "Oh god, oh god! I'm sorry, I'm an idiot. I…I, its alright if you don't feel the same way. But please just stop staring at me like I'm an alien, just say something please!" Troy looked down even more embarrassed from the rejection Sharpay was about to bestow on him.

"Troy," Sharpay placed her two hands on Troy's face and gently lifted it up so she could see his eyes. "I was just waiting for you to kiss me."

"Wha?" Troy didn't even get to finish his word as Sharpay's sweet lips crashed onto his own. She held onto his face as they kissed while Troy's hands found their way to her back. The kiss quickly turned more passionate and soon Troy was lying on top of Sharpay in the most intimate of ways. Their make out session lasted for a half an hour before both were blissfully happy and breathless.

"Oh good, Troy, you found her," Vance Evans smiled as he saw his daughter and Troy walk towards him.

"Yeah Vance," Troy responded.

"Did you kids enjoy the fireworks?" he questioned.

Troy and Sharpay looked at each other and Sharpay had to fight the urge to giggle. They had entirely missed the fireworks due to their magnificent make out session but Sharpay was pretty sure that she had seen her own fireworks thanks to her new boyfriend.

"Yeah Daddy, they were great," Sharpay smiled before biting her lip.

"Good, good, they were pretty spectacular this year, huh?' Vance continued on in conversation.

"I'd say so Sir," Troy grinned.

"Your mother and I should be ready to go soon," Vance told Sharpay.

"Actually Daddy Troy and I were going to go back to his house to watch a movie, its only 9:30," Sharpay lied, well more than likely there was going to be a movie on but she didn't think they would watch it.

"Oh sure, you've got to be pretty bored with your parents gone for most of the summer," Vance replied, he knew about the situation with Jack's father considering that Jack was his nearest friend. "Sharpay will make great company for you, although you'll probably end up watching some chick flick."

"I think I'll be alright," Troy replied.

"You kids have fun and Troy you'll bring Shar home tonight?" Vance questioned.

"Of course right after the movie," Troy answered quickly, not wanting to sound suspicious.

"Well we might make it a double feature," Sharpay kissed Vance goodbye. "Love you Daddy, tell Mom I said goodnight."

"Bye kids," Vance waved as they walked off. He smirked as he watched the two, they immediately grabbed each other's hands when they thought they were out of sight. It was about time those two got together, they had all been rooting them on for years. He could just imagine how happy his wife and Laura Bolton were going to be when they found out. They'd probably start picking out china patterns and baby names. Wait, Vance frowned when he thought about Sharpay and Troy watching a movie all alone in the Bolton's very empty house. There would most definitely be no movie watching, he knew from experience. Although Sharpay was nineteen, she was still his little princess and little princesses did not 'watch movies' with their boyfriends.

"Oh Sharpay, wait up!" Vance yelled as he ran to catch up to them.

* * *

**_3._**

As much as she tried not too, Sharpay waddled out of the back door of the Boltons' house and into the backyard. Her mother and Laura were starting to get on her nerves in the kitchen so she had to get out of there but not without grabbing a snack first. Sharpay's mouth watered at the wonderful smells being emitted from the big grill.

"Mmm smells great," Sharpay said as she walked…waddled over to the big built in grilling station at the back of the house.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Troy asked his very pregnant wife.

"The kitchen chefs are quite annoying this year," Sharpay replied.

"You should be taking it easy," Troy reminded her as he placed his hand on the small of her back.

"I'm alright," Sharpay said as she lifted up her paper towel wrapped sandwich and took a bite.

"You're eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Sharpay questioned with her mouth full.

"Well, we've got all of this food!"

"All of this meat isn't done and they won't let eat me anything in there," Sharpay pouted after another bite.

"Aww honey," Troy rubbed her back, trying not to laugh at her mini-tantrum and this definitely was a mini-one.

"Your baby is hungry, I'm only trying to feed him like a good mother would."

"Well that's sweet of you honey, our little girl greatly appreciates it."

"Don't you mean our son?"

"No, I mean our little girl."

"I'm right you know, it's a boy," Sharpay rubbed her stomach affectionately. "Mother's are always right."

"We'll see about that," Troy smirked as he placed his own hand on his wife's big baby bump, hoping to feel a kick.

"He hasn't been too active today, I'm a little worried," Sharpay bit her lip nervously.

"Probably ran out of room in there," Troy suggested as Sharpay rolled her eyes; he ignored her and opened up the grill to check on the BBQ.

"God, those ribs look delicious," Sharpay sighed as she watched Troy poke at some pieces.

"You don't like ribs," Troy turned to look at her.

"Your son is craving is them, like father like son. You eat like a horse!"

"Neigh," Troy laughed.

"Can't you let me have a little piece or something? We're so hungry," Sharpay nibbled on her sandwich a little bit more.

"In about another ten minutes I'd be happy too, I'll have some chicken ready."

"That's like a really long time," Sharpay couldn't help but pout as she felt a little pain in her stomach. "Ooo."

"You alright?" Troy asked, as he touched her belly once again.

"Yeah just like a hunger pain or something. I told you that I'm absolutely famished."

"Why don't you go back inside and have another sandwich or something? Or I'll make the crazy moms let you have some potato salad or something."

"No way, seriously, Troy they are driving me crazy."

"How about you go watch some T.V. or something?"

"No I want to stay out here with you, we're bonding honey over raw meat and fire, its so primitive and cute."

"Too bad we couldn't go out and shoot it first," Troy chuckled.

"Eww that's so gross Troy," Sharpay replied before finishing the last remnants of her sandwich. "Ok, I'm done now. Teach me the ways of the grill!"

"You want to learn how to grill?" Troy raised his eyes, quite surprised.

"Yeah that's what I said, it looks easy enough to me."

"Pay, grilling is an art form, especially when you're going the BBQ route. Its not just about slapping meat on the grill. Oh no, its all about time and precision and lets not forget preparation. My dad and I carefully selected every cut of meat at the store, a job that is no easy task. You need to know exactly what you're looking for. If I would have known you were interested, I would have had you tag alone."

"Honey, I'm not really interested, I'm bored," Sharpay admitted. "And actually I think you're boring me more."

"No, no. Grilling is fun, trust me! You'll love the pre-grill marinade or a nice overnight soak."

"Oh god," Sharpay's eyes widened.

"Oh come on, its not that bad. You'll love it once you try it. Here I'll even let you flip over a brisket."

"No….Troy," Sharpay looked down horrified at the sight. "My…my water broke!"

"What?" Troy glanced down too and saw the new puddle around his wife's red and blue sparkly flip flops. "That's it right there? Are you sure you didn't pee on your self or something?"

Sharpay immediately hit him, "Of course I didn't pee on my self you idiot! Oh god," Sharpay clutched her stomach.

"What's the matter baby?"

"I think it's a con…contraction," Sharpay seethed as she tried to breathe and practice her Lamaze.

"Oh shit, you're having the baby!"

"No shit brainiac," Sharpay hit him again out of frustration.

"Sorry, sorry. What should I do? Should I boil water? No, no I can't boil water on the grill, can I?"

"Troy!" Sharpay screamed.

"I'll do it inside and we'll need fresh towels and…"

"Troy!" Sharpay yelled again, trying to get her husband to focus on her.

"What? For christsake Pay, you're having our baby."

"I noticed! How about we go to the hospital? This isn't 1900, I'm not having this baby in your childhood bedroom. This baby is coming out in a very uncomfortable hospital bed while his mother is loaded up on wonder drugs!"

"Right, hospital, lets go," Troy grabbed Sharpay's hand and ran in her inside his parents' house.

"Slow down Troy," Sharpay panted as she held her stomach with her other hand. "I can't exactly run right now!"

"What's the matter?" Laura questioned as she continued to ice a chocolate cake.

"You're not cutting that pie Sharpay," Sophie warned her daughter.

"Her water broke!" Troy exclaimed, rather out of breath himself and a feeling a little light headed.

"What!?" Laura and Sophie exclaimed, each dropping whatever kitchen utensil was in their hand and rushing to Sharpay.

"Women have babies everyday sweetheart. You're going to do great sweetie, just stay calm and you'll be alright," Sophie reassured her daughter as she took her other free hand. "

"Right calm, we have to stay calm," Troy mumbled as he closed his eyes, trying hard to breathe.

"Troy, are you alright?" Laura asked her son upon seeing his pale face.

"Yeah I'm fi…" Troy didn't have the opportunity to finish his sentence because suddenly he found himself passed out on the floor.

"Oh my god!" Sharpay squealed at the sight of her husband.

"Troy!" Laura bent down to her son's side immediately.

"We're back!" Jack announced as he Vance, and Ryan walked into the kitchen, arms loaded with illegal fireworks they'd bought from a friend of a friend who bought them in Mexico.

"What's going on? Why is Troy on the floor?" Ryan questioned as Vance and Jack took in the rather odd scene.

"Your stupid son fainted while his wife is in labor," Laura said quickly as she began to smack Troy's face, hoping to get some sort of response from him.

"Oh is that all," Jack began to unload his fireworks when it dawned on him what his wife really said. "Oh my god!" Vance and Ryan were already at Sharpay's side while Laura continued to wake Troy up.

At 12:05 a.m. on July 5th 2017, little Thomas James Bolton was born into the world, weighing in at 7 pounds and 7 ounces and twenty one inches long. It was a long and bumpy road with a very happy ending. The Evans took Sharpay to the hospital while Laura worked on getting her son to wake up. When he finally did, he had a huge knot on his head so before he was allowed to join his wife in her hospital room he had to make his own personal trip to the E.R. It turned out that he had a pretty bad concussion and was advised to stay in the hospital. But, there was no way in the world that Troy was going to miss the birth of his first child. So with his own personal nurse by his side, Troy was there for the majority of Sharpay's long and grueling labor, and of course the actual birth of their first child.

"God, he's just so beautiful Pay," Troy admired his newborn son as he caressed the baby's silky smooth chestnut brown hair.

"He's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen," Sharpay beamed as she stared at him in her arms. "And I'm not just saying that because I'm his mother."

"Oh no, definitely the cutest kid out there," Troy chuckled as they watched little Thomas yawn and slowly close his baby blue eyes. "I can't believe that he's ours forever."

"Believe it Troy, he's definitely ours, trust me, I most certainly felt it."

"Well, I saw it."

"Oh because that's definitely the same," Sharpay glared at him.

"Knock, knock," a voice said on the other side of the door.

"Um come in," Troy said as he looked at Sharpay, both wondering who could possibly be at the door at this late hour. Their parents had just left and now they were spending a little alone time as a family.

"Aww," Taylor cooed as she walked into Sharpay's hospital room followed by a very sleepy Chad. "He's so beautiful," Taylor gushed as she looked at the sleeping baby.

"Hey guys," Troy smiled at their best friends.

"Hey, I brought you a little something," Chad handed Troy a big brown paper bag.

"What's this?" Troy questioned.

"Dinner," Chad grinned.

"Oh my god! You rock, I'm starving," Troy said digging into the bag as Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Thanks so much!"

"I hope we're not intruding but I just had to see him, I'm about to start my rotation in the E.R. so I figured I would stop by," Taylor explained.

"Its fine," Sharpay looked up at her best friend, wanting to show off her new pride and joy. "Would you like to hold him?"

"Oh my god, can I really?"

Sharpay laughed, "Of course Tay."

Taylor carefully took her best friend's son out of her arms and gently cradled him in her arms, "Hello Thomas, I'm your auntie Taylor and this is you stupid uncle Chad."

"Now that's just not nice," Chad frowned at his own wife as he got his first good look at the baby. "Man, he really is a good looking kid, I'm impressed."

"Gee thanks Chad," Sharpay said sarcastically.

"He looks just like me huh?" Troy smiled as he grabbed a container of BBQ ribs.

"Poor little guy," Chad chuckled as he slowly touched the baby's arm.

"Do you want to hold him Chad?" Troy asked.

"Uh no thanks," Chad said nervously as Taylor, Sharpay and Troy laughed. "I'm not sure that I know how."

"Good, I'd rather you not drop my baby anyway," Sharpay glared at him.

"Ha ha," Chad rolled his eyes back at her.

"Where'd you get all of this food?" Troy questioned as he took out a container of potato salad.

"Your parents' house," Chad explained. "From the non existing 4th of July party and by the way you're welcome."

"For what?" Sharpay asked, raising an eyebrow at Chad.

"For telling everyone to go home duh," Chad replied.

Taylor stepped in since Chad wasn't doing the best job explaining the situation, "We were the first people to arrive for the party, we figured we'd help out a little bit. You guys left the side door open, but no one was there so we got worried. We called both of your cell phones but didn't get an answer, finally we got in touch with Ryan and he told us what had happened. We searched around for a phone book and were able to tell some people that the party was cancelled but most people showed up so we sent everyone home and with a little bit of food. Some guests wrote you guys well wishes and congrats cards and left them for you at the house. We finally went home and then Ryan called us a little while ago telling us about this little bundle of joy," Taylor finished as she kissed Thomas' cheek.

"Aww you guys didn't have to stick around like that, that was really sweet of you," Sharpay responded.

"It was nothing, we got free food and got to see the fireworks," Chad grinned.

A few minutes later, Chad and Taylor left the happy little family alone again. Troy and Sharpay were lucky that they got to keep Thomas in the room with them for his first night instead of sending him back to the nursery. So far he seemed like a very easy going baby and only cried when he was hungry. Troy managed to tear the baby away from Sharpay and put him in the rolling incubator that the hospital provided for them. Once his son was all snug Troy joined his wife in the bed, lucky for them the beds in the birthing unit were a lot bigger than the average sized hospital bed.

"How are you feeling?" Troy asked as he gently wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Incredibly sore but it was so worth it," Sharpay beamed as she turned around to face Troy. "How's your head honey?"

"Sore too," Troy laughed.

"You know I'm never going to let it down that you fainted, especially before the birth and not during. Its normally the other way around."

"I was nervous alright and I skipped breakfast too," Troy said sheepishly, it wasn't his finest moment. He was going to have to pay his family not to tell anyone outside of their immediate family about his very humiliating moment. "I was here for you in the end though wasn't I?'

"Yes you were and you were a great coach."

"No, Pay, you were so amazing, I'm so proud of you."

"We did it together," Sharpay yawned.

"Tired?"

"Exhausted."

"Go to sleep, you're supposed to sleep when he's sleeping anyway. It won't be long until he's up for his next feeding."

"Yeah you're right," Sharpay yawned again before closing her eyes.

"So I don't know about you," Troy began as he rubbed her back gently, lulling her to sleep, "But this was definitely the best 4th of July I ever had."

"Ditto Troysie," Sharpay said before drifting off.


	2. Easter Fluff

**Here's the next Holiday one-shot. I wrote it today while babysitting so sorry if it lacks depth lol. And you should know by now that I'm a sucker for a future Troypay family story which is what this is. I just had a bit of break and was in a writing mood. I warn you that its very fluffy though! Next in this series is a New Years one-shot and then hopefully a Christmas one. I've actually started both and only have a page or two left on the New Years but I've got a little writer's block already for the Christmas one. Also, please check out my poll on my profile and vote for my next actual story if you haven't done so already. I greatly appreciate it and it really is for your benefit. I want to write a story that people actually want to read and will hopefully take the time to review. I also want to start posting it by the beginning of next week. And let me stop with this note before it becomes longer than the actual one-shot hehehe!**

**Thanks for reading and always please take a moment to review!**

* * *

**Title: _Easter Fluff_**

"Honey, are you ready yet?" Troy asked as he stepped into the spacious gourmet kitchen. "The natives are getting restless."

"Yeah, I think we're all set," Sharpay glanced up as she finished laying sheets of newspaper on the kitchen table.

"Geez, honey, how many eggs did you boil?" Troy looked to the island in the center of the kitchen, which was filled with lots of boiled eggs.

"I think around fifty." Sharpay responded but was barely paying her husband any attention; she wanted everything to be perfect for the kids. Decorating Easter eggs was one of her favorite activities with the kids, a tradition that would hopefully last for a long time.

"Fifty? Sharpay, don't you think that's a bit much?"

"No," Sharpay was finally satisfied, everything was set at the table. She had the newspaper covering everything because this was bound to get messy. All of the decorations were sporadically spread out on the table; everything from colored dye to glittery stickers. And of course all of the eggs were ready; the only thing to do now was to decorate. "Let's get the kids."

Troy nodded and waited for Sharpay by the entryway; she quickly joined him and found herself wrapped in his arms as they headed down the hallway and into the theater room, which was of course Troy's favorite room in their sprawling mansion. But what guy wouldn't love having a huge screen that practically covered a whole wall. Troy and Sharpay went unnoticed by their children who were so engrossed in _Cars 3_ that they had no idea their parents had even entered the room.

"Hey!" Troy shouted, breaking all three children out of their temporary trance.

"Shh Dad!" their oldest Noah replied, his eyes never once leaving the giant screen. Noah had just turned six and was the splitting image of his father; tall and lean already, and blue eyes so breathtaking that you could lose yourself in them.

"Mama!" one and a half year old Tyler bounced up in his chair and held out his chubby arms for Sharpay to take him. Whereas Noah was Troy's splitting image, Tyler was Sharpay's mini-me. He had the most beautiful brown eyes, a button nose and wavy blonde hair, "Up!"

"Come here baby," Sharpay took her little guy into her arms and kissed his little rosy cheeks.

"I wanna do the eggs now!" Troy and Sharpay's only girl, Abigail, exclaimed as she climbed off her chair and wound up at Troy's feet.

"We're going to decorate the eggs now," Troy bent down to her level.

"Yessss!" Abigail screamed as she clapped with glee. Abigail, or Abby, as she was so affectionately referred to was about three and a half and a mixture of Troy and Sharpay's best features. Abby had her father's captivating eyes and chestnut colored hair. But the rest of her was all Sharpay, she looked just like Sharpay as a child; same face shape, same little button nose and adorable pout.

"Come on Noah," Sharpay said to her oldest as she began to carry Tyler out of the room.

"Noo," Noah grumbled in protest.

"Noah, we're decorating eggs now," Troy got back on his feet and faced his son. "You can finish this later."

"But I want to watch it now," Noah whined as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Sharpay was about to speak when Troy stopped her. "Go on with Tyler and Abby, we'll meet you in a minute."

"You sure?" Sharpay questioned as she looked from Noah to Troy.

Troy nodded, "We'll be in, in a minute."

"K, come on sweetie," Sharpay shifted Tyler to one side and held out her free hand to her little girl. Abby excitedly took her mother's hand and soon they were off to the kitchen.

Troy grabbed the remote that sat adjacent to Noah and turned the power off much to the horror of the little boy. Noah's eyes widened and the curves of his lips turned into a major pout.

"Daaaadd!" Noah howled. "I was watching that."

"Well now you're done," Troy explained as calmly as possible. In the past couple of days, Noah had been causing a few problems for Troy and Sharpay. He was constantly being mean to his sister and was never listening. "Its time to decorate Easter eggs now, you love doing that."

"But Dad I was watching this, I can do the eggs later."

"No, Noah, we're going to do it now as a family. We do it every year all together and your mom worked very hard getting everything ready for us. I told you that you could watch the movie later, you need to listen to me."

"But Dad," Noah interrupted.

"No but Dads, its time to decorate the eggs right now for tomorrow. And if you keep up your attitude and continue not listening to your mother and myself then you will not finish watching the movie and you will not participate in the Easter egg hunt tomorrow."

"Dad, noooo! I'll listen, I promise. I'll be so good!"

"Alright," Troy replied. "Come on then."

"Ok," Noah slowly peeled himself out of his chair and followed Troy into the kitchen.

Troy smiled when he walked into the kitchen; the rest of his family appeared to be having a fun time already. Tyler was sitting in his high chair next to Sharpay; his hands were covered in paint. It was a good thing that he was wearing a bib because it was only a matter of time before the rest of him became a mess. His wife was desperately trying to stop him from eating a paintbrush. Abby was in Heaven as she sat across the table from her mother and brother and was practically drowning an egg in stickers and glitter. Noah went and sat on the other side of Sharpay who smiled and kissed his mop of hair. Troy plopped himself down next to his daughter.

"Look Daddy!" Abby squealed. "I made this one for you!"

"I love it princess, it's so pretty," Troy kissed her cheek and grabbed an egg for himself as did Noah.

"Thanks Daddy," Abby smiled with pride as she picked up another egg.

"I'm going to make a blue one," Noah announced. "With the Easter stickers."

"Here you go honey," Sharpay handed Noah the little container of dark blue paint and a paintbrush.

"Thanks Mom," Noah replied.

"You're welcome," Sharpay smiled at her son and caught her husband stealing a glance at her.

"Love you," He mouthed from across the table.

Sharpay smiled brighter, "Love you too," she mouthed back and puckered her lips, sending him a little kiss.

"Look at Tyler!" Abby pointed to her little brother, interrupting the moment that her parents were sharing.

"Tyler," Troy groaned, closing his eyes at the sight.

"Oh lord," Sharpay surveyed the mess that was now her baby. Tyler had covered himself in stickers and finger paint. Why Sharpay had placed the containers of paint so close to him, was now beyond her. "You're such a mess baby!"

"Ty, mess-mess!" Tyler giggled as he clapped.

"Bath time is going to be fun huh?" Troy glanced at Sharpay.

"Lucky for you, it's your turn," Sharpay smirked back.

"Oh great," Troy had forgotten that it was his turn to bathe and get the kids ready for bed. Although he was sure that Sharpay would help, they always helped each other out. They were a team and liked it that way.

After decorating the rest of the eggs, Troy ordered pizza for dinner. Neither him nor Sharpay wanted to cook dinner and plus the kitchen was still kind of messy. They were going to deal with the kitchen after the kids were in a bed. Troy, with a bit of his wife's help, gave the kids a bath. He then read to Noah and Abby in the master bedroom while Sharpay put Tyler to bed in his crib. Sharpay soon joined the rest of her family in her bedroom and read a book too, before they put Noah and Abby to bed.

"Don't put any near the pool," Sharpay instructed Troy as they placed eggs around their massive backyard for the Easter egg hunt the next day. "I don't want any accidents."

"Alright," Troy yelled back, he was heading towards the swing set and the tree house. Those would be excellent hiding places, he thought.

"And don't put any too far back; we don't want to be out here all day."

"Yes dearest," Troy rolled his eyes at his bossy wife.

"Just because it's dark outside doesn't mean I can't see that smug face of yours Bolton."

Troy chuckled, "I forgot that you had eyes in the back of your head."

"All mothers do and don't you forget it," Sharpay said as she approached Troy next to the kids custom made tree house.

"Hi."

"Hi," Sharpay wrapped her arms around his waist. "You almost done?"

Troy nodded, "Yeah only a few more eggs left. You?"

"The same," Sharpay yawned. "I'm exhausted and we still have to clean up the kitchen."

"Why don't I finish hiding eggs and you get a head start on the kitchen?"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Troy took her basket and gave her a gentle kiss, his lips lingering on hers for such a sweet moment. "I'll see you inside soon."

"K, thanks honey."

Sharpay tiredly walked back inside the house through the sliding glass doors and walked across the hall to the kitchen. The newspapers had to be thrown away and there was paint on places everywhere it shouldn't have been. The kids got more paint and glitter on the floor than on their eggs. Plus they needed to clean up the trays where the eggs had dried and she had a few dishes to take care of. Not to mention that they still had to put together the children's Easter baskets. It was hard to believe that it was only a few years ago that Sharpay was so incredibly organized and never waited to the last minute to do anything. But having children changed all that and between her kids and the occasional acting job, last minute was her new name but she wouldn't have changed her life for the world. It brought such joy to her heart when they were all sitting around the table that afternoon decorating eggs and listening to her children talk and laugh.

Troy sauntered into the kitchen about five minutes later and saw Sharpay wiping down the table. He pulled her into his arms and planted a loving kiss on her before resting his forehead on hers as he peered into her beautiful but tired eyes.

"I am here to relieve you of your kitchen duties, go on up and get some sleep. I will finish up in here."

"Honey, no, there's not that much to do. And you know we still have to assemble the kids' baskets."

"You're exhausted Pay, why don't we do the baskets in the morning."

Sharpay shook her head, "No way, you know the kids, they're such early risers. I'll work on the baskets and you clean up the rest of this mess, I like to make them perfect."

"Are you saying that my work isn't perfect?"

"No, never. I'm just saying that I'm a perfectionist and I want the baskets to be all cute."

"I can do cute," Troy chuckled.

"Why don't you do the kitchen and then you can help with the cute upstairs."

"Alright," Troy kissed her once again; it was hard to stay away from her plump lips. "But don't overdo it, the kids are just happy to see candy they don't care about perfect."

"I know," Sharpay replied. "But I do," she giggled. "I'll see you upstairs soon."

Troy nodded as he watched his wife's perfect body sway out of the kitchen.

When Troy came up to their bedroom, only fifteen minutes later, Sharpay was hard at work adding fake grass to the bottom of all of the baskets. She had each child's stuff organized into three separate piles on their ivory carpet while she sat in the midst of everything. She allowed Troy to put some of the candy in the baskets, but she insisted on doing most of the work. And when she was finished, the baskets did look very nice, like they had been assembled by a professional events coordinator or something. They were both exhausted by the time they crawled into bed. It was only 11:30 but both were fast asleep only minutes after they had wrapped their arms around each other and hit the pillows.

The next morning, Noah and Abby woke their parents up by jumping on their bed. They were anxiously awaiting their Easter baskets; Troy sent them downstairs so he could get their baskets which he hid in his closet the previous night. Sharpay grabbed Tyler who was wide awake in his crib, just waiting patiently for someone to tend to him. Sharpay quickly changed his diaper and met the kids in the kitchen. She was just starting breakfast when Troy came into the kitchen, barely able to be seen, since he was holding all three large baskets.

"Yay!!" Noah and Abby screamed while baby Tyler just babbled away in his high chair. Noah and Abby tore through their baskets, excited about all of the candy, little games, stuffed animals, and a few movies that littered their wonderful baskets. Troy helped Tyler go through his, although the little guy was more excited to play with the grass than any of the stuff that he got.

They let Noah and Abby have one small piece of candy while Troy and Sharpay cooked breakfast. After breakfast, Troy put in one of the kids' new movies so he and Sharpay could shower and get dressed. After that they got the kids ready in their Sunday best. Much to Troy's dismay, Sharpay dressed the boys in little matching outfits; khaki paints, white polos and little light green vests. While Abby was wearing a puffy pink dress, lacy white tights, white Mary Janes and a cute little pink headband. Troy told Sharpay that she looked like a pink bunny but Sharpay just smacked his arm. All three of their kids looked super cute and he knew it.

The Boltons met the senior Boltons at Church along with their best friends the Danforths. It was a long standing tradition in the Bolton household to go to Church together as a family (ever since Troy was a little boy) and then have a great big 'dinner' early in the afternoon. Sharpay loved living in Albuquerque and having Jack and Lucy so close to them but it was often at holidays that she missed her own parents who had since moved to Paris to retire. But Lucy and Jack treated Sharpay like she was their own daughter and she was incredibly grateful to have them in her life. After Church, instead of going straight to the grandparents' house, they all went back to Troy and Sharpay's house, including Chad, Taylor and their new baby Matthew. The kids ran wild in the backyard while they looked for hidden eggs. Sharpay, Lucy, and Taylor, who was holding five month old Matthew, sat on the patio watching their men help the kids find their eggs. Chad was helping Noah search by the gardens while Troy followed Tyler as he toddled around holding a little soft cloth bag in the shape of a chick. He had only collected two eggs but was having such a fun time with his daddy. Abby, who had her Grandpa Jack wrapped around her finger, was getting a piggy back ride while Grandpa Jack picked up all of the eggs for her.

Lucy giggled as her granddaughter told her husband to move faster. "He always obeys under the direction of a pretty woman."

Sharpay laughed as she snapped a picture of Noah smiling while he found one of the eggs that he had decorated. "What man doesn't?"

"So true," Taylor added as she gently stroked her sleeping son's back.

"I'll be back," Sharpay grabbed her camera and ventured into the yard. She snapped a few more pictures of Noah with Chad; they were definitely on their quest to find the most eggs so she didn't want to interrupt too much. And of course she just had to get a picture of her baby girl with her grandpa, they looked so cute, quite the couple.

"Gwampa smile," Abby bared her teeth while Sharpay took her picture.

"I hope that you're being a good girl for your Grandpa," Sharpay told her daughter.

"Oh she's being so good, just like always," Jack. replied.

"Oh you're so smitten with her that she could hit you with one of those eggs and you would think that it was cute," Sharpay laughed.

"What can I say…I'm in love? Not everyone is as lucky as me to have such a sweet granddaughter," Jack smiled and kissed Abby's cheek causing her to giggle.

"Abby, you are so lucky to have such a great grandpa," Sharpay gave Jack a little kiss on the cheek before heading off to take pictures of her baby boy. She smiled and her motherly pride kicked in when she heard Abby tell Jack how much she loved him.

"Mama, Mama!" Tyler waved excitedly as Sharpay neared him.

"Hi baby," Sharpay waved back until she reached him. She bent down to his level, careful not to let her dress hit the ground. "You having fun with Daddy?"

"We are having a great time," Troy grinned. "We've got three eggs now."

"Yay Tyler!" Sharpay pulled Tyler into her arms and planted kisses all over his face.

"Give me your camera; I want to take your picture."

"No, I came over here to take your picture."

"Well you've got him now, let me take one and then you can take one."

"Fine," Sharpay reluctantly handed over her camera. "Look at Daddy baby. Smile." Sharpay held Tyler closer as they both smiled up at Troy as he took a picture. "Ok daddy's turn," Sharpay handed Tyler off to Troy and took the camera. Troy sat on the ground with Tyler in his lap as Sharpay snapped a few pictures. "Perfect."

"Want to help us look for eggs?" Troy questioned.

"I thought you'd never ask," Sharpay grinned as Troy took her hand and they followed Tyler as he waddled around the yard looking for eggs.

After all of the eggs were found, Lucy insisted on taking more pictures of her son, her son's best friend (who she also considered to be a son) and their beautiful families. Sharpay and Troy had to finagle their little brood to sit still but of course their pictures turned out wonderful. Then they all went over to Jack and Lucy's house where Lucy had prepared a fabulous feast. Sharpay offered her help in the kitchen, even though they only had to heat everything up but Sharpay was more than happy to help her mother-in-law.

Dinner was fabulous as usual; Lucy always outdid herself and was such a wonderful cook. The grandparents of course bought the kids Easter baskets themselves and more candy than they could imagine. At the end of the day, after the kids were finished bouncing off the wall from the enormous amount of sugar that they had taken in, they all went home.

"Pay, are you still awake?" Troy whispered in the darkness of their bedroom.

"Yeah," Sharpay whispered back from across the bed. She turned to look at him but had to remove an arm off her stomach to do so. Both Noah and Abby had joined them in bed when the thunder and lightning began; it was so nice that the rain had held out all day. She grinned when she saw him smiling back at her. "What do you want?"

"You."

Sharpay giggled, "That's going to be a little hard don't you think?" she motioned to the two sleeping children that now separated them.

"We can go to one of the guest rooms," Troy wiggled his eyebrows at her seductively, one of his signature moves.

"I'm sorry honey but I'm exhausted, I think I'm going to pass out any minute now."

"Its okay," Troy sighed as he leaned back onto his pillow.

"You're not sleepy?" Sharpay questioned.

"Not so much," Troy replied. "I'm just thinking about how great today was."

"Yeah, it was really nice," Sharpay yawned. "I love Easter with the kids, I can't wait till next year."

"It's going to be even crazier with a new baby in the mix," Troy grinned, Sharpay had just found out that she was pregnant only two days before. They hadn't expected it, but it was definitely a welcome blessing.

"Mmm hmm."

"Dad had me cracking up when he was playing Easter bunny house with Abby," Troy chuckled to himself as the visual came to mind. "Sharpay…Honey…Pay." He looked over and saw that Sharpay was already fast asleep. With a little content smile on his face he whispered to his family, "Happy Easter."


	3. New Year, New Love

**_Here's the latest Holiday one-shot, as promised its about the New Year. Its super duper long and I put a lot of effort into it so please take the time to review. I greatly appreciate it. I hope to post another one shot next week. I'm still working on my Christmas one so I might push that back for two more weeks. I'm thinking of a First Day of School one shot, even though thats not really a holiday but I feel like it could fit in here...we'll see, I might end up finishing the Christmas one here. Ok, enough of my rambling here's the fic:_**

* * *

_**New Year, New Love**_

"Troy Alexander Bolton!" Troy groaned as he heard his mother's voice calling for him, he knew he was in trouble when she brought out the full name.

"I'm coming!" He shouted back as he tied his shoelaces on his new pair of Chuck Taylors, he hoped to god that his mother didn't notice them. She would kill him for wearing a suit and his favorite pair of shoes which definitely did not go with his look tonight.

"Hurry up Troy," it was his dad bellowing for him this time.

"Jeez," Troy ran down the stairs to meet up with his parents. "What's the rush?"

"Oh sweetie, you look so handsome," Lisa gushed and gave Troy a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom," Troy scowled as he wiped her ruby red lipstick off of his face.

"Oh hush," Lisa rolled her eyes at her son. "Come on, we're going to be late."

"Nice shoes," Jack glared at his son and shook his head at him, somewhat disapprovingly.

"What?" Lisa turned around after opening the front door.

"Nothing!" Troy exclaimed. "Come on, we're going to be late!" He flew past his mother and hopped into his father's black Trailblazer.

"Boys," Lisa rolled her eyes as she and Jack walked to the car, her husband being ever the gentleman opened the door for her and helped her inside. "Thanks darling."

"Welcome honey," Jack planted a sweet kiss on his wife's lips.

"Eww," Troy muttered at the disgusting sight. "Can we go already? Might as well get this deathtrap over with."

"Troy don't talk like that at the party, the Evans are our dearest friends now," Lisa admonished her son as she turned around to look at him scowling in the backseat. "I thought you were getting along better with Ryan and Sharpay this year."

"I am, but this is a party for old people," Troy sighed as he buckled himself in.

"Are you insinuating that your father and I are old?" Lisa lifted her brows as she glared at her son.

"No, no…oh come on you know what I mean," Troy knew that he wasn't about to win this battle so he might as well just shut up.

"Chad's going to be there," Jack pointed out as they began their drive.

"Yeah well he's more interested in Ryan these days," Troy mumbled from the back seat.

"What was that sweetie? Don't mumble," Lisa replied.

"Said at least I'll have my best friend," Troy faked a smile as he looked up at his mother in the mirror.

"That's the spirit honey," Lisa smiled back at her son.

"How come we're not walking?" Troy questioned. "They live like three blocks away from us, we're practically neighbors."

"Troy one day when you have a wife you'll understand," Jack chuckled. "Walking would be the sensible thing to do but your mother doesn't do sensible which is why she's wearing four inch heels and that is the reason why we are not walking. Apparently you can't walk three blocks in four inch heels."

"Shut up Jack," Lisa rolled her eyes. "Eyes on the road."

"Yes honey," Jack replied.

They literally arrived at the Evan's sprawling mansion in no time, considering that they were practically neighbors. Already their street and long driveway were filled to the brim with tons of cars, many of them were fancy and expensive. The mansion itself was twinkling everywhere in gorgeous white Christmas lights and in every window there was a candle glowing.

"Oh the house is beautiful, Melinda went all out this year," Lisa remarked in awe as she stepped out of the car.

"Yeah the place looks great, must have cost Vance a fortune," Jack chuckled as they made their way to the front door.

"Don't you dare make comments like that all night," Lisa glared at her husband. "And Troy hurry up, I want us all to walk in together as a family."

"Right," Troy fought the urge to roll his eyes as he ran up to his parents and took his position to the right of his mother.

"Perfect," Lisa smiled happily as she rang the doorbell.

Immediately the huge door swung open, "Happy New Year Bolton family," the Evans butler Francis greeted the family.

"Oh thank you Francis, Happy New Year to you as well," Lisa replied as she walked in first, followed by her husband and son.

"Hey Troy!" Ryan greeted his friend as he and Chad descended the huge spiral staircase.

"Hey guys," Troy replied, wondering exactly what the two had been doing up in Ryan's bedroom.

Jack and Lisa greeted Ryan and Chad before heading off to the ballroom. The Evans had to be the only family in all of Albuquerque who had their own ballroom. It was amazing to Troy that although he only lived three blocks away from the Evans, the Evans lived on a whole different level. Troy thought he lived in a pretty big house but compared to the Evans, it was like he lived in a trailer park.

"Ready to party man?" Chad chuckled as he elbowed Troy in the shoulder.

"Oh you know it," Troy forced a smile. "What's on the menu tonight Ryan? Caviar and champagne?" Troy asked, knowing that Evans were going to have quite a spread.

"Champagne definitely!" Ryan exclaimed. "Caviar? No. We've actually got some real people food in the movie room. My parents are allowing us to hang in there for most of the party as long as Shar and I do a little mingling and we've got to be in the ballroom at midnight for the whole countdown thing."

"Great," Troy replied, a little relieved that his night wouldn't be stuck with stuffy old people in suits and ties.

"Hey guys!" Sharpay smiled from atop the stairs. Troy, Ryan, and Chad all looked up upon hearing her voice.

Troy was stunned when he saw her, Sharpay looked absolutely beautiful in her empire waisted dress. She was wearing a Sunny-hued, almost champagne colored charmeuse dress with a beaded empire waist that ends with a flouncy bow at the center front. The dress was short and dangled just above her knees. Completing her look was her golden blonde hair curled over her shoulders. In her ears were sparkling diamonds and around her delicate wrist was a silver bracelet.

"Hey Sharpay!" Troy was the first to speak as she gracefully walked down the stairs in her heels. "Happy New Year!"

"Not for four more hours," Sharpay giggled as she reached them.

"Quite true," Troy replied.

"We've got to mingle but you guys can head to the movie room if you want," Ryan told his friends. "You remember where it is right?"

"Down the hall, sixth door on the right, right before the ballroom," Troy replied.

"Damn you're good Troy," Ryan chuckled as they all began to walk to their respective destinations.

"I try," Troy laughed himself as he tried hard not to marvel at all the expensive paintings that hung on the wall. When he came to one particular masterpiece, he couldn't help but stare. It was a portrait of Sharpay, it had to have been painted pretty recently at least during their Junior Year if not the beginning of their Senior Year. She looked breathtaking as usual.

"Dude lets go," Chad pulled his friend into the movie room while Ryan and Sharpay passed them up for the ballroom.

"Wow! They went all out!" Troy remarked as they walked into the movie room. There was a buffet spread out against the walls, complete with mini burgers, mini pizzas, mini bagel dogs, and mini cupcakes plus several other delightful treats. Troy was definitely sensing a theme here.

"Ooo champagne!" Chad exclaimed, it figured that would be the first thing he saw. "Lets dig in, I'm starving!"

"Shouldn't we wait for Ryan and Sharpay?"

"Naaaw, who knows how long they'll have to schmooze and shit with the old people."

"Alright lets eat but lets at least wait until they come back to watch a movie."

"Deal!" Chad agreed, "We'll just watch some T.V."

Troy looked apprehensive at the floor to ceiling screen, "This thing looks hugely complicated."

"Oh no worries Man," Chad grabbed a plate and began to pile it high. "Ryan showed me how to work already."

"When?" Troy questioned as he joined him at the buffet.

"This afternoon, we watched a few movies. It was crazy, you should have seen all the workers setting everything up. You've got to see the ballroom, its really nice!"

"I was wondering where you were today. We were supposed to play basketball at my house."

"Oh man, was that today? I totally forgot. My bad dude," Chad apologized as he began to pour a glass of champagne for himself.

"That's okay, we can always play tomorrow."

"Actually Ryan and I already have plans. We're doing a little shopping and maybe a movie."

"Shopping? You hate shopping."

Chad shrugged, "Ryan thinks I should update my look a little bit. He thinks my t-shirts are too juvenile."

"Dude I've been saying that since freshmen year."

"I guess I never really noticed it till now. Plus we're going to stock up on some baseball gear before the season starts. You could come if you want."

"Um, no thanks. I've actually got to help my dad around the house, you know how he gets."

"Yeah," Chad nodded as an awkward silence fell over the two.

"So…um," Troy stammered as he tried to find something to say to his friend. They had been friends for so long but right now they'd never felt so far apart from one another. "How about we watch some T.V.?"

"Good idea," Chad grabbed his food and champagne flute and sat at one end of the couch while Troy sat on the other. "They've got like one thousand channels so there's bound to be something on. We can even watch something in French!"

"Chad, are you forgetting that you failed French?"

"Yeah I know but I figured this would be a much easier way to learn. Plus, you know the French are always naked."

Troy forced a laugh, this was going to be a super long night. He never thought he'd wish for Sharpay and Ryan to hurry up but he did. He sat quietly eating his food while Chad channel surfed for several minutes.

Sharpay was having just as much fun as Troy while she was stuck in the ballroom, where she had to hob knob with her parents boring friends. There were a few people she was genuinely happy to see like the Boltons for instance. Jack and Lisa had always been very kind to her and they weren't as stuffy as most of the people here.

"Hi sweetheart," Lisa approached her friends' daughter for the second time that evening.

"Hi Mrs. Bolton," Sharpay smiled sweetly.

"Are you having fun?" the older women asked.

"Um…"

"I understand," Lisa chuckled. "Have you seen your mother?"

"No, I was actually looking for her and my dad. I'm dying to go hang out in the movie room."

"Well your father is outside with Jack and some of the other University of Albuquerque board members. I believe he's hiding his cigars from your mother."

"Figures," Sharpay knew her mother would have a fit but at least he was outside.

"Well why don't you head over to the movie room, I think you've put in enough time here. I'll tell your mother when I see her."

"Thanks so much, I'll see you at midnight," Sharpay grinned before making a quick exit. On her way out, Sharpay was forced to greet a few more people but luckily made it to the movie room a few minutes later. She opened the door surprised to see her brother already there.

"Hey Shar," Ryan greeted her, he was sitting on the couch in between Troy and Chad, although he was sitting awfully close to the latter.

"What are you doing in here?" Sharpay questioned as she shut the door behind her.

"Dad said I could leave the party like twenty minutes. Didn't he tell you?" Ryan shrugged as Sharpay scowled.

"So not fair Ryan," Sharpay huffed.

"Well now that you're here we can start the movie," Troy suggested. "Just grab some food and take a seat."

"Thanks, just give me a sec," Sharpay grabbed a plate and began to pick a few foods to eat.

"You're actually going to eat that fatty goodness?" Chad questioned as he looked at the two mini burgers on her plate.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Sharpay placed her hand on her hip as she turned to face him.

"No, just surprised that's all. I didn't know Sharpay Evans ate people food," Chad responded.

"Chad," Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Look the least you could do is cut the mountain lion crap when you're in my house," Sharpay stated.

"What? Oh I didn't mean it like that! Seriously from my experience its just that most girls don't eat food like that. I really didn't mean anything by it. We're all friends now," Chad replied. "Do you need a hug?"

"No thanks, I'm good," Sharpay added a cupcake to her plate and a champagne flute before making her way back to the guys.

"Here Sharpay, sit here," Troy volunteered his seat. "You'll be able to see better."

"But Troy you were sitting here first," Sharpay was shocked at his suggestion.

"No go ahead, I don't mind sitting in the chair," Troy motioned for her to sit down.

"Thanks," Sharpay smiled genuinely as she sat down, hoping that her short dress wasn't revealing all.

"Ok, lets pick a movie!" Ryan clapped his hands together. "What's everyone in the mood for?"

"Romance!"

"Comedy!"

"Action!"

"Um…I think we're going to have to compromise," Ryan chuckled.

"I am so not watching a romantic movie aka some sappy chick flick," Chad let his opinion be known.

"Well I'm not watching some killing spree," Sharpay countered.

"Oh come on," Chad sat up, ready for an argument.

"Lets just watch a comedy guys," Troy interrupted the two. "Who doesn't like a comedy?"

"I'm with Troy," Ryan grinned. "Sharpay?" He looked to his sister who nodded. "Chad." Chad turned his head but Ryan discretely or so he thought pinched his side.

"Alright, alright," Chad grinned when he turned around. "Whose up for some Sandler?"

"Sandler? Sandler sucks Chad," Sharpay replied.

"Excuse me?" Chad was extremely offended.

"Seriously Chad, Sandler hasn't done anything good since _Big Daddy_," Troy added.

"And that was only halfway decent because of those cute little blonde twins who played the little boy," Sharpay put in her two cents. "What are their names again?"

"I'm in the mood for a little Frat Pack myself."

"I second that Troy."

"The Frat Pack?' Chad scowled in disgust. "You people know nothing about comedy."

"Wedding Crashers maybe?" Ryan suggested.

"I'm in," Sharpay grinned.

"Me too," Troy raised his hand.

"Fine but I'm not happy about it. That movies like three years old," Chad slumped back down in the couch. "Don't you own anything newer than that?"

"Stop being a baby," Sharpay glared at him.

"I'm not being a baby, I just don't think this choice was fair that's all. If we were really…" he began before Ryan whispered something in his ear. "Never mind."

"You know secrets, secrets are no fun, secrets, secrets hurt someone," Sharpay smirked at her brother.

"Oh grow up," Ryan rolled his eyes as he grabbed the remote. He pressed a few buttons and suddenly Wedding Crashers was beginning and the lights were going down.

"How did you do that?" Troy asked astonished.

"All of our movies are already downloaded and programmed into our movie system," Ryan explained matter of factly. "Isn't everyone's?"

"Shh, I'm trying to watch the movie!" Chad glared at the two offending talkers.

"This is going to be a long night," Sharpay muttered to herself as she finally began to eat her late dinner.

About halfway through the movie, Sharpay felt like she was going to lose her dinner as she noticed Chad and Ryan whispering in each other's ears and holding hands. No wonder Ryan wanted the lights off; she only hoped they wouldn't start making out next to her. Eww! Sharpay glanced at Troy every once in a while, she wasn't sure if knew exactly what was going on with his best friend and her brother. Sharpay's eyes widened in horror as she saw her brother leaning in closer to Chad's face just as Troy glanced in their direction.

"Um," Sharpay announced loudly. "I think I'm going to grab another bottle of champagne. Troy, want to come with me?"

"Ugh sure," Troy replied. "The movie's starting to get a little slow anyway," he lied, this was one of his favorite movies.

"Come on," Sharpay stood up and waited for Troy. They quickly walked out the room.

"I'm sorry Ryan but could your sister try any harder at throwing herself at Troy."

"I didn't even notice," Ryan grinned as he once again leaned in. "Now where were we?"

In the hallway…

"We're not even out of champagne yet," Troy remarked as he and Sharpay loitered outside the door.

"Oh, we're not? I could have sworn that I drank the rest. Silly me."

"Thanks Sharpay."

"For what?" Sharpay asked confused.

"For getting us out of there. I know all about Chad and Ryan."

"Who told you?" Sharpay asked nervously.

"No one, its kind of obvious isn't it?"

"Try living with it. Your friend has been over here everyday during this winter break."

"Yeah I've noticed," Troy sighed.

"This has to be hard for you Troy, I'm sorry."

"Its just weird you know," Troy sighed again. "I mean I'm cool with Ryan and whatever they've got going on. Its just that Chad hasn't even told me himself and we've only seen each other once during break."

"Sounds to me like someone's jealous," Sharpay smirked as she moved a strand of hair out of her face.

"Hardly, I just don't like being lied too."

"Yeah that does suck."

"Tell me about it."

"Lets get out of here."  
"Are we going to the ballroom?" Troy questioned, that was the last place that he wanted to be.

"Eww no, we'll be suffocated by suits and toupees. We could go outside, I bet the stars are beautiful tonight."

"That sounds great."

"We'll have to go through the ballroom but maybe we can slip by unnoticed if we go fast."

"Alright its worth a try."

"Ok good, come on," Sharpay took Troy's hand to lead him into the ballroom. She stopped suddenly when she realized she was holding his hand. She was so embarrassed and made a move to pull away but Troy stopped her.

"Lets go," he smiled back at her, now it was his turn to maneuver them through the very crowded ballroom. They went in unnoticed, thanks to the many wonders of the alcoholic beverage and the adults that consumed them. They passed by the buffet tables, one particular one caught both of their eyes.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Cake?"

"Definitely," Sharpay giggled as they reached for the small plates and each stocked up on some great looking desserts. Once they were satisfied with their choices, they went to the back of the ballroom and out the huge glass doors. Sharpay sat down on one of the lounging chairs on the patio in front of the pool. "Its such a gorgeous night."

"Yeah," Troy looked up at the vast sky. "You were right, there are so many stars."

"I'm in heaven," Sharpay moaned lightly as she took a small bite of the double chocolate fudge cake.

Troy almost jumped at the sound of her moans, he knew she was eating but damn she sounded so sexy. "That good huh?"

"Oh god yes," Sharpay bit down on her lip, moaning once again. "You should try it."

"Mmm that is good," Troy said after a huge bite. "You know what would be great right now?"

"No what?" Sharpay shook her head.

"Vanilla ice cream."

"Mmm yeah that would be so yummy. I guess I'll have to settle for this petit four instead," Sharpay giggled as she ate the tiny and delectable treat.

Troy smiled at her sweet laughter, "I didn't know you were such a dessert person."

"Well there's a lot you don't know about me Troy Bolton," she grinned as she licked the edges of her fork.

"I guess so Sharpay Evans. But you know, there's a lot about me that you don't know either"

"So how about we get to know each other then?"

"I'd love to get to know you better aside from your love of drama and all things pink."

"Hey I like blue and green too!"

"Well that's a start," Troy laughed.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course, I'm a very good secret keeper. Just ask Ryan and Chad."

Troy snickered at her last comment. "I can't stand red, I think its like the worst color ever so it sucks that I'm stuck wearing some crappy red jersey or shirt because that's the Wildcat color."

"Wow Troy, you think you know a person," Sharpay said seriously.

"Ok so it wasn't that deep. Tell me a secret about you now."

"Um let me think… I like to dance in the rain. I know its silly but it gives me such a thrill. Have you ever tried it?"

"Can't say that I have."

"Well you have too, you'll love it. Tell me something else, what's the worst thing you've done?"

"Um, one time in Fourth Grade at Zeke's tenth birthday party, Chad and I paid Zeke's little brother Xander to be mean to Jason. He was the new kid at the time and we thought he was such a loser."

"Oh my god Troy that's so horrible," she playfully punched him. "Have you no soul?"

"It gets worse. So Chad and I didn't have any money so we had to ask our parents. I stupidly told my Dad and he made us apologize to Jason before he grounded me for the very first time."

"Mean and stupid, very nice Troy."

"Ok, quit laughing at me! It's your turn now, what's the worse thing you've done."

Sharpay bit down on her lip nervously and turned away from Troy's view, "You know me, most things I do are horrible."

"Sharpay," Troy moved so he was sitting on Sharpay's chair too; he gently cupped her face and turned her to face him.

"Where do I begin huh?"

"Don't talk like that, you're not a horrible person."

"Yes I am Troy."

"No you're not. You may have done things in the past but you're not the same Sharpay anymore. Consider everything you've done in your past life. You've been reincarnated."

"Troy," Sharpay couldn't help but giggle at the sight of his very serious face.

"I'll ask you something else."

"But I didn't answer this one yet, I don't mind its alright. We'll go way back into my 'past life.' When I was little I borrowed fifty dollars from Mr. Fulton's desk. I desperately wanted a new stereo but my dad was practicing tough love, a stage that only lasted a week in our house. But anyway I took the money, knowing that I would replace it after I got my allowance the next week. I didn't think Fulton would even notice, it was stuffed way in the back. Only he did and he went ballistic, accusing the whole staff. Eventually he ended up firing his own assistant thinking she was the thief because she had constant access to his office."

"Wow, did you ever say anything?"

"No way," Sharpay laughed. "I would have gotten in so much trouble. I still feel bad about Mary, she was Fulton's assistant by the way."

"One day you should put the money back on his desk with a note saying does this belong to you? He would just die."

Sharpay laughed, "You are too funny Troy Bolton."

"That I am, I bet you didn't know that either."

"No I didn't but its nice to learn."

"Ok, favorite movies. Lets go! Although we could be going into dangerous territory here but I at least know that you're a Frat Pack fan so that will save you from liking Titanic or something."

"Hey! I love Titanic," Sharpay stuck her tongue out at him. "And I bet you love Superhero movies."

"Duh! Who doesn't?"

They went on like this for another forty five minutes, complete with witty banter and minimal fun bickering. Troy and Sharpay realized that they had a lot in common but most importantly they loved hearing about the other person. Nothing was better than listening to childhood anecdotes and embarrassing junior high tales. Somewhere along the way Troy had given Sharpay his suit jacket to shield her from the cold night air, such a gentleman.

"Oh stop, stop," Sharpay laughed, clutching her stomach as she did. She had started crying because she was laughing so hard; she only hoped that she didn't pee her pants next.

"True story, scouts honor," Troy crossed his chest trying to hold back his own laughter.

"Well then you're an idiot."

"I thought we'd already established that with the trip to Disney World circa 2004."

"I think those stories tied," Sharpay giggled as she wiped away her tears. "How long have we been out here?"

"Um," Troy patted himself searching for his phone. "Oh," he reached over and grabbed his phone from a suit pocket. Sharpay flinched at his touch. "Oh I'm sorry," he realized that his hand had been very far up and close to her chest.

"Its alright," she smiled gently.

"Oh my god, its 11:58!"

"We better get in the ballroom; my paints are going to kill me if I'm not in there at midnight!"

They both hopped up quickly and hurried to the doors. Troy held Sharpay's hand as they forced themselves through the thick crowd of guests, trying to make it to the Evans who always stood at the front of the room at midnight. They barely made it before the guests started the countdown. Sharpay handed Troy his suit jacket so he would look out of place before she hurried to her family. Sharpay was at her mother's side as the room began chanting "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…Happy New Year!" The room erupted in screaming and applause as balloons and streamers fell from the ceiling. Sweet kisses were shared among couples and hugs among friends. After her parents kissed for what seemed like forever, they each gave Ryan and Sharpay hugs and kisses. Sharpay was in her mother's arms when she caught Troy's eye a few feet away.

"Happy New Year," he mouthed as his own mother hugged him for dear life.

"You too," Sharpay mouthed back before smiling.

Sharpay noticed Ryan and Chad slip out of the ballroom hand in hand, there was no telling where those two were off too. More champagne was passed around to guests, a sort of last call as the dancing started up for the final songs of the evening. With her parents busy on the dance floor, Sharpay looked for Troy once again. Defeated upon not seeing him, Sharpay decided to go back to the movie room or to her bedroom if Chad and Ryan were occupied in the movie room. She walked out of the ballroom when a pair of arms grabbed her waist.

She screamed in fright until a finger was placed on her lips to quiet her down, "Troy?"

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6"

"Troy, what the hell are you doing?"

"Counting down for New Years of course!"

"Troy, are you insane? We just did the whole huge countdown in there," Sharpay whipped her head around and pointed.

"Humor me alright," Troy smirked. "Now where was I?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "6 you dork!"

"Right, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!" Troy leaned down every so slightly so his lips fit perfectly on hers. And before Sharpay Evans knew it, Troy Bolton was giving her a New Years kiss and a very passionate one at that. They both pulled away, trying their best to catch their breath. "See, I didn't get to do that during the real countdown."

"Troy," Sharpay squeaked out, still in shock.

"But you see, I've wanted to do this all night. So I thought I would turn back time so I could kiss you, every girl deserves a proper New Year's kiss."

"I…I don't know what to say," Sharpay looked up at him, her brown eyes wide like a dear caught in headlights.

Troy looked down, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. God, I'm so stupid. I was just trying to be bold, you know, since it's a New Year and all. I like you a lot Sharpay and I have for a while now but it's alright if you don't feel the same way anymore. I don't want this to ruin our friendship or anything alright, we've come so far. Please just forget it even happened. Man its only like 12:05 and 2008 is already off to a pretty crappy start. Look, I should just go," Troy rambled on and attempted to move his hands off of Sharpay's waist when her hands grabbed his and locked them in place.

"You talk too much, Troy Bolton," Sharpay smiled. "Way, way too much and most of what you just said didn't even make sense. But you're right, you were very bold, nice resolution you've got there. I think it goes perfectly with mine."

"Which is?" Troy asked hopefully.

"New year equals a new love."

"You're right, those are perfect for each other."

"One might even say made for one another."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Troy lowered his head once again as Sharpay lifted hers so their lips could once again meet in perfect harmony.

"Hey maybe we should…whoa," Chad stumbled out of the movie room with Ran by his side only to be met by the shocking sight of Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans in a major lip lock. Only they went unnoticed by the two teens making out in the middle of the hallway.

"Ok kids, break it up!" Ryan clapped his hands in front of their faces, not at all liking what he was seeing.

Troy and Sharpay slowly broke apart, a little embarrassed to be caught by Ryan and Chad.

"And what do you think you two are doing?" Ryan quickly went into protective big (although only older by four and a half minutes) brother mode.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Um I'd say the same thing you and Chad have been doing all night."

"Sharpay!" Ryan's eyes widened in shock.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Chad glared at Sharpay.

"Oh please, you guys aren't fooling anyone," Troy spoke up. "It's been pretty obvious since the end of summer. You know Chad, after you mysteriously broke up with Taylor."

"I…I don't know what to say," Chad looked down.

"Well then don't say anything," Sharpay replied. "He's fine with it and finally I don't have to keep your dirty little secret."

"Look man, I'm so…" Chad began but stopped when he saw the older Evans and Boltons exiting the ballroom and making their way towards them.

"We'll talk later alright," Troy stepped in and Chad nodded at his friend.

"There you guys are," Melinda Evans smiled wide and sauntered over to her children and their friends.

"Troy, honey we're ready to leave," Lisa announced as she joined Melinda, their husbands were right behind them laughing at some asinine joke thanks to all the alcohol they had consumed.

"Already? It feels like we just got here," Troy sighed, he wanted to spend more time with Sharpay.

"Your mother and I have an early morning Troy," Jack replied, practically slurring his words.

"Can we leave in like another thirty minutes?" Troy almost begged.

"Sweetheart…" Lisa began.

"Why don't you just spend the night Troy?" Vance suggested as he placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Chad is already spending the night. What's one extra body in your room Ry?"

"Uh no prob, sounds great!" Ryan forced a smile. "We've been having so much fun already!"

"Great!" Troy grinned at Sharpay, something that went unnoticed by the two set of parents but not by a certain 'big' brother.

"Are you sure it's not an imposition?" Lisa questioned, feeling a little guilty.

"Nonsense, Troy is always welcome here," Melinda told her dear friend. "You kids should watch another movie and head to bed. The party is pretty much winding down."

"Another movie sounds good," Ryan replied.

"Well be good sweetie," Lisa kissed her son's cheek as he rolled his eyes. The Boltons said goodbye to everyone before heading out.

"I think I'm going to head to bed, you guys can watch another movie by yourselves," Sharpay said.

"Well goodnight princess, see you in the morning," Vance bent down and kissed Sharpay's forehead.

"Sleep tight pumpkin," Melinda hugged and kissed her daughter. "Now you boys enjoy the movie and please ducky don't forget to turn everything off in the movie room."

"Sure thing Mrs. Evans," Chad smiled.

"Alright, I'll probably see you all tomorrow." Melinda and Vance walked off arm in arm to entertain the rest of the remaining party guests.

"Night," Sharpay smirked as she began down the hallway. "Troy aren't you coming?" She turned around when she realized she was all by herself.

Troy grinned at his friends, "See you later guys," he ran quickly to catch up and wrapped an arm around Sharpay's slender waist as they headed for the grand stairs.

"Oh I so don't think so," Ryan growled as he took off after them, with Chad right behind him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ryan reached Sharpay and grabbed hold of her shoulder, turning her around to face him.

"Ow, let go," Sharpay glared at her brother.

"What are you doing Shar?" Ryan ignored her glare and instead gave an icy one to Troy.

"We're going to sleep," Sharpay smiled sweetly.

"Oh no you don't, not with him," Ryan replied.

"Now Ryan is that any way to treat a friend? Besides there's only enough room in your bed for Chad isn't there? I think Troy would be cramping your style, huh?" Sharpay smirked.

Ryan sighed, Sharpay definitely had a point. He and Chad definitely had plans but well threes a crowd. "Just don't do anything stupid, Dad will freak if he finds out Troy spent the night in your room."

"Ditto," Sharpay grabbed her new boyfriend's hand and pulled him up the stairs.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Ryan groaned as Chad put an arm around his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Troy's a gentleman."

Sharpay opened the door to her room so she and Troy could walk in.

"Wow, it's not the pink palace that I imagined," Troy chuckled as Sharpay playfully hit him in the arm. "It's nice though," Troy looked around. She did have a big round pink bed pushed up against the wall which was actually a pale pink color. But everything else in the room was void of the color pink. There was a bookcase in the corner right next to a cozy beige loveseat. There was a walk in closet and en suite bathroom plus a small vanity next to the bathroom door. Across from her bed was a nice plasma screen mounted on the wall with a nice desk.

"I'm going to get ready for bed, make yourself at home," She leaned up and kissed his lips sweetly before rushing into the closet. After grabbing something quickly she headed into the bathroom and shut the door.

Troy grinned as he plopped down on the bed, thrilled to be in Sharpay's room. It was a place he had only dreamed of. Troy decided he should get ready for bed as well so he pulled off his shoes and placed them neatly by her bedroom door before he took off his suit, leaving him only in his boxers and white under shirt.

"Well aren't you going to keep going?" Sharpay appeared in the bathroom doorway as Troy was placing his clothes in a neat pile on her couch.

"What?" Troy looked up and for the second time that evening, Sharpay took his breath away. She'd dressed in a little blue razorback style nightgown with little gold lightning bolts all over it. Troy could tell that it was from Victoria's Secret, he'd seen his mother's catalogue once or twice.

"Nothing," Sharpay giggled as she walked past him and climbed up onto her big bed. "Come on," She patted the spot next to her.

"Oh I'm coming," Troy plopped onto the bed making Sharpay jump up. As soon as he was settled, he wrapped his arms around Sharpay's waist and gently laid her down on the bed. "You're beautiful you know that."

"Would I be horribly conceited if I said I know?" They both laughed at her little joke but it was no surprise to either of them when Troy hovered above her and kissed her delicate lips. He tried his best not to press all of his weight on her as they continued their hot and heavy make out session. Sharpay's hands roamed through Troy's wild hair while he found a home on her sides in very close proximity to her breasts. Once the need for air became a necessity, they both pulled away.

"You're amazing," Troy whispered as he lay down on his back next to her. He grabbed her small hand and kissed her palm before placing it on his chest.

"Troy," Sharpay said nervously. "I…I don't want to sleep with you tonight."

"What?" Troy rolled over to look at his girlfriend.

"I'm not ready for that…yet," she looked away embarrassed.

"Pay, I'm not trying to get into your pants or rather your nightgown. I really care about you and this relationship is only like an hour old. I don't want to ruin it. All I want to do is hold you while you sleep."

"That sounds great," Sharpay couldn't help but smile, Troy was such a sweet guy.

"Yeah it does, doesn't it. I'll get the lights and you get the covers."

"Deal Bolton," Sharpay sat up as Troy hopped off the bed to turn off her lights. Sharpay in turn stood up to pull her covers down, so they could both climb under them.

"Can't see, can't see," Troy joked as he walked back to the bed.

"Well I hope that you'll be able to find me in the dark."

"Always," Troy replied as he climbed under the softest cotton sheets he'd ever felt.

"You better," Sharpay answered as she felt Troy's arms slip around her waist. She sighed contently as she began to close her eyes, she didn't realize how tired she actually was.

"Night Pay," Troy planted a kiss on her cheek as they spooned, ready to sleep.

"Mmm night Troy," Sharpay went to sleep with a smile on her face. This was by far the best New Year's Eve that she'd ever had. And it looked to her like 2008 was about to be great.


	4. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus part 1

**Hello all! Its been a while since I've posted a one-shot in here so I thought it was definitely time. I actually wrote this before Halloween but I'm at a complete standstill with it. I'm not sure where I want to go with it...so I need some help. Either in a review or a pm, let me know what you want to happen. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything HSM affliated...**

* * *

I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

_I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus,  
underneath the mistletoe last night!  
She didn't see me creep,  
down stairs to have a peek!  
She thought that I was tucked up  
in my bedroom fast asleep!_

Then I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus,  
underneath his beard so snowy white!  
What a laugh it would have been  
if Daddy had only seen,  
Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night,  
Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night!!!

"Alright munchkins, lets get you off to bed," Sharpay stood up slowly, holding her seven months pregnant belly as she did.

"Now Mommy?" five year old Brennan pouted as he looked up at Sharpay, his sparkling blue eyes pleading for more time.

"No bed Mama!" at two years old, Liam had a major set of lungs on him just like his mother.

"Yes its bedtime guys," Sharpay smiled knowingly. "You have to go to sleep or else Santa Claus won't come tonight and we don't want that do we," she reminded her children.

"That's right, listen to your mommy. Santa only comes to visit nice little boys and girls who are all tucked away in their beds," Lucy Bolton added from her position on the couch, she had read the children _The Night Before Christmas_, a tradition in the Bolton household.

"But what if Santa can't find us? We're not at home!" Kerri exclaimed, she was the oldest at age seven, an exact replica of her mother right down to her thick blonde lockes and cute little button nose.

"Sweetheart, we've gone over this before. Santa will know where to find you," Sharpay tried to reassure her daughter. "You told him in your letter that we'd be in Albuquerque this year, he knows to bring everyone's presents to your grandparents house."

"I know Mommy but what if…" Kerri was interrupted by the opening of the front door.

"What are you guys still doing up?" Troy questioned as he walked through the door, followed by his father Jack.

"Daddy!" the three children squealed and all made a beeline for their father.

It was times like these that Troy wished that he were made of steel. The impact of the three children almost made him topple over. He gave them all hugs and kisses before picking up Liam, who was holding up his arms to be held. Troy just couldn't resist his youngest and gave in to him 99.9% of the time. Kerri and Brennan offered their grandfather a little loving as well.

"Hi Papa," Kerri and Brennan hugged Jack and practically squeezed the love out of him.

"Hey my kiddos," Jack bent down as best as he could and kissed his adorable grandkids.

"Hi sweetie," Lucy leaned up and gave her son a quick kiss on the cheek before Jack led her into the kitchen.

"Isn't it past your bedtime? I hope that you're not giving your Mommy a hard time," Troy winked at Sharpay who smirked in return.

"We were just about to go upstairs," Sharpay replied. "As Nana and I were explaining, the kids need to be in bed before Santa comes."

"Oh right, Santa's coming, how could I forgot? You guys better hurry up!" Troy placed Liam down on the floor. "Scoot! Scoot!"

Brennan reluctantly took his younger brother's hand before trudging up the stairs. Sleeping was the last thing on his mind but he was going to be good so Santa would come. He had been on his best behavior all year, except for the time that he punched Bobby Williams on the playground (but he deserved it).

"You too missy," Sharpay looked at Kerri who had no intention of budging.

"Daddy do I have to?" Kerri pleaded with Troy, puppy dog face and all. "I'm older than the boys, how come I can't stay up?"

"Because it's already way past your bedtime," Troy replied but the sad little puppy dog face refused to leave. "Tell you what, you can help Nana and Papa put out the cookies and milk for Santa but then you better head upstairs."

"Ok," Kerri sighed, knowing that she wasn't getting anywhere. Troy kissed her cheek before she walked off to find her grandparents.

"Hi," Troy grinned at the sight of his wife, her red cashmere sweater just barely covered her rounded stomach and the waist of maternity jeans. Even after all of these years, she still took his breath away.

"Hi," Sharpay smiled just as bright as Troy as she walked closer to him. "I haven't gotten my proper greeting yet sir."

"We're just going to have to take care of that aren't we," Sharpay nodded. "And look perfect spot," he pointed above him where the mistletoe was hung.

"Perfect," Sharpay purred just before she felt Troy's sweet lips on her own.

"Mommy!"

"Daddy!"

Their kiss was cut short by the screams of their boys.

"A parent's work is never done," Troy sighed as he reluctantly pulled his lips away from his wife's.

"Oh you love it," Sharpay giggled as she pinched his hard stomach. "Did everything go alright?"

Troy nodded, knowing exactly what his wife was talking about. "Yeah, they pretty much had everything piled up next to their tree."

"Oh good," Although Sharpay and Troy had their own family Christmas traditions in New York, they decided to bring their little brood back home to Albuquerque for the holidays. Sharpay's father, Vance, had suffered a heart attack recently and she wanted to be near him for the holidays. So of course no sooner than they had booked their flight, Sharpay's parents decided to go on a Caribbean cruise for Christmas. Sharpay was still angry at them but Troy was also chalking up some of that anger to her off the wall hormones. So instead of staying at the Evans huge estate they were staying at the Boltons more modest but very comfortable and spacey home. The kids were excited to visit but they greatly missed playing in the snow during Christmastime. Knowing that they couldn't travel with all their Christmas presents, especially those from Santa Claus, Troy and Sharpay sent the majority of them to her parents house for safe keeping in the weeks leading up to Christmas. Troy and Jack had just picked them all up so they could put them under the tree once the kids went to bed.

"I'm going to go check on the boys," Troy stated. "Who knows what they've gotten themselves into."

Sharpay nodded, she wanted to make sure that Kerri came right up after she put out the milk and cookies. Placing a hand on her back and another on her stomach, carrying Troy Bolton's offspring was definitely not comfortable, she headed into the kitchen. She smiled as Kerri helped Lucy put their decorated Christmas cookies onto a red Christmas tree lined plate; they already had a tall glass of milk ready to go. Jack on the other hand was attempting to steal cookies but Lucy was having none of it. "Mmm, those look yummy. I bet that Santa's going to love them."

"He sure is Mommy, I'm a great baker, just like you and Nana," Kerri beamed proudly, and she should. She practically made the cookies by herself, with Sharpay and Lucy's guidance. The boys helped but were too busy making a mess, licking batter and eating sprinkles.

"They're great Shar," Jack mumbled as he munched on a much coveted gingerbread man much to the dismay of his wife.

"Do you want one Shar?" Lucy glanced at her son's wife, the woman who she considered to be her very own daughter.

"You can hear my stomach growling can't you?" Sharpay giggled as her cheeks turned bright red, completely embarrassed.

"You are eating for two dear," Lucy laughed.

"I'm fine, I can wait," Sharpay replied. "Should we put those out by the tree?"

"Yeah Mommy," Kerri grabbed the plate of cookies.

"Careful sweetie," Sharpay said gently as she grabbed the glass of milk.

"I am," Kerri smiled as she very carefully walked out into the living room.

Once the cookies were all set up, Kerri begrudgingly went upstairs to join her brothers for bed after saying goodnight to her grandparents.

"I see they finagled you into one more bedtime story," Sharpay rolled her eyes as she and Kerri entered Troy's old room. It was still the same except Troy's old twin bed had been replaced by bunk beds for visits just like these. Her husband was such a sucker for their children, not that she could blame him, they were utterly adorable.

"It was my idea," Troy grinned as he turned around to face his wife. He was sitting on the bottom bunk with Brennan and Liam at his sides; he was so tall he had to slouch so his head wouldn't hit the top bunk. "Since I missed _The Night Before Christmas_."

"I bet," Sharpay replied as she sat down in the rocking chair close to the bed.

Kerri took a seat besides Liam so she could hear the rest of the story. Once Troy was finished, he and Sharpay tucked Kerri into the top bunk, Brennan into the bottom bunk and their baby Liam into the little pack and play portable crib. Lots of 'I love yous' were said before Sharpay and Troy were able to leave the room. They passed Lucy and Jack in the hallway who were off to bed. Jack volunteered to help Troy assemble some of the kids' presents but Troy said that he could handle everything himself. Jack wasn't about to argue so instead they all said goodnight.

"Mmm yum," Sharpay settled into the couch after grabbing the plate of cookies and glass of milk.

Troy chuckled as he watched his wife devour those cookies. He was sitting on the ground putting together Kerri's new dollhouse; there were about a hundred million pieces. "Hungry much?"

"Oh shut up Troy," Sharpay mumbled in between bites. "It's your fault anyway."

"It's my fault that you're hungry?" Troy questioned with a smirk.

"It's your fault that I'm pregnant again," Sharpay said as she rubbed her stomach. "I'm always hungry and I'm bigger than ever before."

"Maybe there's two in there," Troy raised his eyebrows at her.

"Oh god, I hope not, we've managed to dodge the twin bullet three other times lets hope this time is no different," Sharpay chuckled. "Can you imagine five kids?"

Troy shrugged, "I think we can handle it, what's one more?"

"We are so done after baby number four, don't even think about it."

"That's what you said after Liam," Troy reminded Sharpay

"Well even numbers are nice," Sharpay said in her defense.

"We can always check the sonogram again, maybe the doctor missed something."

"Don't you dare! The sonograms have already pointed out that there's only one; the doctor did not miss anything. You just want to find out if it's a boy or a girl," Sharpay put her plate back down on the coffee table and gulped down the rest of the milk. "Can you get me more cookies?"

Troy laughed as he stood up, "Yes my love," he said as he bent down and placed a gentle kiss on his wife's lips.

"Thank you honey," Sharpay beamed as she watched Troy head into the kitchen, she had a particularly nice view of her husband's backside.

Troy returned a moment later with a solemn look upon his face.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me we're out of cookies?" Sharpay joked even though he had the cookies in his hand.

"I have to go…," Troy began.

"Go where?" Sharpay questioned, where could he possibly have to go on Christmas Eve.

"I'm sorry but I realized that I forgot Brennan's bike," Troy began. "I completely forgot that it was off to the side, I was supposed to go back and get it but I must have spaced out."

"It's alright," Sharpay replied as Troy finally handed her the plate. "Just hurry back please."

"I will, I promise."

"I love you."

"I love you too, I'll be back before you know it," Troy kissed Sharpay goodbye before grabbing his keys and heading out the front door.

Somehow by the grace of god, Sharpay managed to lower herself down to the floor to work on Kerri's doll house from Santa. She had planned on helping Troy anyway. Troy was good at a lot of things but handling tons of little pieces with his great big hands never really yielded the best results. When Troy returned he would have to finish up with the big assembly pieces but Sharpay had all of the little pieces covered. So once Sharpay finished up the doll house she managed to haul herself back up on the couch and finish her milk and cookies catching the end of _It's a Wonderful Life_ on T.V.

Kerri climbed down the few steps of her top bunk, as carefully as she could so she wouldn't wake her sleeping brothers. She been waiting for this moment forever, it was so very hard pretending to be asleep for such a long time but she had done it! This year she was determined to see Santa Claus in the flesh; especially after a boy in her second grade class told everyone that Santa Claus wasn't real. Kerri just knew that was a lie, there had to be a Santa, there just had to be. As quietly as she could, she opened the bedroom door, cringing at the sound of its creaking hinges. She sighed in relief after it closed without incident. Tip-toeing down the hallway she made her way to the top of the stairs, she had the perfect view of their Christmas tree, fireplace, and her mother eating cookies. Kerri scrunched up her face, her mommy better not be eating the cookies they had left for Santa! She so desperately wanted to say something but she knew should be put back to bed instantly and her plan would be thrown out the window.

Once the movie finished, Sharpay grabbed the remote and turned off the T.V. It had been a little over thirty minutes since Troy had left and she was growing tired. Sharpay was just about to head up to bed when the front door opened and a red suited man entered. Kerri couldn't believe her eyes, Santa Claus was in her grandparent's house! And he brought tons of presents!

"What the hell are you wearing?" Sharpay tried hard to suppress her giggles at the sight of her husband.

"Ho Ho Ho," Troy bellowed as he walked to the tree and dropped off a bunch of the presents that he and his father picked up the first time around. "Ryan gave it to me, he said he and Chad didn't need it anymore."

"Eww, god knows what they've done to it," Sharpay scrunched up her face in slight disgust at the thought of her brother and his life partner and their escapades.

"Oh…oh," sudden realization dawned on Troy. "Eww."

"Well I must say you look pretty sexy Santa," Sharpay winked.

"Come here Mrs. Claus, let's figure out if you've been naughty or nice."

"Wouldn't you like to know," Sharpay smiled seductively as she attempted to get off the couch. Troy immediately bent down to help her up. "Thanks baby."

"You're welcome, now my sources tell me you've been naughty. Maybe you need to be punished, a girl like you needs more than just coal in your stocking. How about a spanking under the mistletoe?"

"You're an idiot and I'm going to head upstairs and get ready for bed," Sharpay replied followed by a yawn.

Kerri was trying desperately to listen to what Santa Claus and her mommy were saying but she just couldn't make out the words. They were too quiet and she was still too far away to hear them. Did her mommy know Santa or was she just as surprised to see him as she was? Maybe they were friends! Imagine that! Santa could be her friend too and she could bring him to school to show him off, oh the possibilities!

"Tired?" Troy questioned as he caressed her face gently.

"Exhausted," Sharpay yawned once again.

"I'll be up soon, I've got the bike still in my car and my dad and I stashed the rest of the presents in the garage."

"Don't take too long, I need your arms to fall asleep," Sharpay scrunched up her nose as she smiled at her husband, all these years later and it was the only way she could fall asleep.

Troy smiled down at his wife, he needed her too. Nothing felt better than snuggling up to his Pay, "I'll be fast, if you know what I mean."

"I do know what you mean," Sharpay giggled as she bent down to grab her crumb ridden plate and empty glass.

"Don't even think about it, I've got it," Troy lightly pushed her hand away. Even though this was baby number four, Troy still got extremely worried when Sharpay was pregnant.

"Yes Dad," Sharpay rolled her eyes at her husband.

"I just don't want you to overdo it, that's all."

"I know," Sharpay reassured him, "but I'm pregnant not an invalid, bringing dirty dishes to the sink is not the same thing as running a marathon."

"I know," Troy winked at her, "but humor me."

"I will for now," Sharpay replied as she wrapped her arms around her husband's waist, as best as she could with her bulging belly in the way.

"Thank you," Troy grinned as he gently massaged her back.

"Mmm that feels so good," Sharpay shut her eyes for a moment, taking in the bliss.

"There's more where that came from," Troy whispered huskily in her ear.

Sharpay's eyes snapped open, "Troy Michael Bolton! Not in your parents' house!"

"I didn't mean it like that," Troy chuckled, "I just meant I can give you a better massage upstairs."

"Yeah right," Sharpay shook her finger at him, "I know how you and your dirty mind think."

Troy laughed, "Alright, alright, you've got me all figured out. Can I at least have a kiss before I do my husbandly duties of getting everything ready for Christmas?"

"Yes you may," Sharpay obliged her husband, once more wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning up to kiss him. Troy met her half way and bent down slightly before covering her soft, moist lips with his own. Perfection. It only took a moment before Troy tugged Sharpay's lips open and slowly slid his tongue into her mouth. Soon their lips were tangled together in the most sensual of ways; the perfect 'I love you kiss.'

Troy pulled away knowing that Sharpay might need a little bit of air, "I love you."

"I love you too," Sharpay let out a contented as she leaned onto his chest, catching her breath.

Kerri's eyes widened when she saw her mommy and Santa Claus kiss! That was just how her mommy and daddy kissed! And only mommies and daddies were supposed to kiss! What was her mommy doing? How could her mommy do that to her daddy? And on Christmas Eve! Her daddy was going to be so sad if he ever found out. Kerri clenched her fists, she was just about to run down the stairs and tell her mommy that she had seen everything. Only she didn't get the chance because her mommy started for the stairs. Kerri bit her lip nervously, not sure if she should confront her mother or run back to bed so she wouldn't get in trouble. She opted for the latter and ran back to the bedroom where her little brother's were sleeping peacefully. Just as soon as her head hit the pillow, the door opened up. Kerri squinted and caught sight of her mother smiling at the children before she carefully shut the door again. Kerri snarled after her mommy left, Santa Claus was no longer on the top of her favorite people list and neither was her mommy.

Kerri barely slept a wink that night, so upset over seeing her mommy and Santa Claus engaged in something that only mommies and daddies were supposed to do. Unable to keep her eyes shut any longer, Kerri sat up in bed and took a peak out the window. The sun was barely out but the birds were chirping.

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" Brennan sprung up in the bottom bunk. "It's Christmas!"

"Brennan be quiet!" Kerri exclaimed.

"No! Kerri, its Christmas morning! Aren't you excited? We have to see what Santa Claus brought us!" Brennan threw the covers off of himself and hopped out of bed, this kid was on a serious mission and nothing was going to get in his way. "Liam!" Brennan leaned over the pack and play and tugged on his little brother's sleeve.

"Hmmm?'" Liam slowly opened his little eyes and smiled up at his big brother.

"Wake up!"

"Me up," Liam sat up and wiped his eyes, ridding them of any remains of sleep.

"Its Christmas! Santa came!" Brennan exclaimed as he tore out of the room.

"Cwismas! Cwismas!" Liam's eyes lit up, this was the first year that he was really excited for Christmas. Last year he cried on Santa Claus' lap when they took a family picture. But not this year, he gave Santa a hug at his daddy's Christmas party and told him that he wanted a car that he could drive in, just like a big boy. His mommy even wrote a letter to Santa with a list of other toys he wanted. His mommy was so nice like that.

"Liam be quiet!" Kerri plopped herself down back on the bed and stared at the wall, she didn't care that it was Christmas morning.

Liam sniffled and his lower lip quivered after Kerri yelled at him, "Cwismas?" He stood up in the little portable play pen and waved at his sister. Seeing that Kerri was ignoring him, Liam began to cry.

Sharpay's eyes opened quickly when she felt the bed begin to shake and heard a screaming voice . She smiled when she saw Brennan trying to get Troy to wake up. "Morning sweetie," Sharpay sat up and gave her son a kiss.

"Merry Christmas Mommy!" Brennan exclaimed before going back to shaking Troy's shoulder.

"Merry Christmas to you too," Sharpay grinned as she slowly climbed her way out of the bed. The baby was pressing on her bladder so she waddled her way into the bathroom while Brennan continued in his pursuit.

"Daddy, you're so hard to wake up," Sharpay giggled as she came back out of the bathroom and saw Troy holding Brennan.

"That is very true," Sharpay smirked as she sat down on Troy's side of the bed, joining half of her family.

"Can we open presents now?" Brennan asked excitedly, his eyes were full of hope and he was smiling bright.

Troy and Sharpay smiled at each other and then at their son, they loved seeing their children's smiling faces on Christmas day. It brought them such joy as parents. "Are Liam and Kerri up yet?"

"Yes," Brennan replied. "I woke them up myself."

"We need to wait for Nana and Papa first," Sharpay reminded him.

"I'll go wake them up too, no problem," Brennan volunteered, about to jump off the bed but Troy held onto him.

"Don't you dare buddy, if they're not awake yet I'm sure that they'll be up soon," Sharpay gave him a motherly glare.

"But Mommy," Brennan pouted, looking so very much like Troy.

"I know that you're excited buddy, but your grandparents need their rest," Sharpay responded.

"I tell you what; you can open something out of your stocking," Troy smiled as he tousled his son's untamable bed head.

"Troy," Sharpay raised her eyebrows at her husband.

"Just one," Troy said to Brennan

"Ok!" Brennan hopped off the bed and ran down the hall and presumably down the stairs.

"He's so excited Pay, one gift won't hurt him."

"You're such a pushover," Sharpay punched his shoulder.

"You're only young once," Troy shrugged and smiled. "Merry Christmas honey."

Sharpay smiled, "Merry Christmas Troy."

"Merry Christmas baby," Troy leaned down and kissed Sharpay's bump.

Sharpay laughed as she felt a little kick, "And a very Merry Christmas right back at ya."

Troy gave Sharpay a quick kiss, "I'll get the other munchkins," sadly Troy knew there was no alone time to actually spend with Sharpay.

"And I'll make sure that Brennan hasn't opened everything in sight," Sharpay giggled, but it could have been a possibility, Brennan was definitely their sneaky kid.

"Come on Mommy," Troy helped Sharpay stand up and handed her, her red silk robe.

"Meet you downstairs daddy," Sharpay padded out of the room and down the stairs while Troy headed down the hallway

He hurried his steps as he heard the sounds of his son crying, "Li-li, what's the matter?" Troy looked concerned at the sight of his son wailing.

Liam looked up when his daddy came into the room and immediately put his hands up to be comforted. "Daddy!"

"I got you Li," Troy picked him up in one quick move and cradled him to his chest, rubbing little circles on his back, trying to calm the toddler down. "What's the matter bud?"

Liam sniffled several times before he was able to speak, "Bennan weft me an…an Kerri yell at me!" Liam cried as he wrapped his arms around Troy's neck.

"No I didn't!" Kerri screamed as she shot up in bed.

"Well you're yelling now," Troy said as he looked at his daughter, "Come on down and say you're sorry."

"Fine," Kerri rolled her eyes, hoping that her dad wouldn't see. She climbed down the few steps and walked over to where her father stood holding her little brother. "I'm sorry Liam."

"Is ok," Liam replied.

Troy gave Liam a little kiss and rubbed his back one more time, "Let's go see what Santa brought you guys!"

"Yay! Yay! Swantie Cwaus bringed me toys!" Liam clapped his hands and smiled at Troy.

Troy laughed, "Yes he did, come on Kerri," Troy began making his way out of the bedroom.

"Do I have too?" Kerri questioned.

Troy stopped in his tracks, since when did one of his children not want to open presents. When it came to presents or any material goods, they tended to take after Sharpay which meant they wanted everything and more. "Liam, why don't you go downstairs? Mommy and Brennan are waiting for us." Troy began to put Liam down but the little boy clung on to his shirt.

"Nooo! Carry me Daddy," Liam begged, he had been doing this often.

"Ok," Troy gave in, not wanting to hear the little guy cry again. "Come on sweetheart, it'll be fun, you love Christmas. I bet that Santa brought you lots of great stuff too."

"Ok Daddy," Kerri complied, not wanting to upset her daddy.

"That's my girl," Troy smiled as he held out his one free hand for her. Kerri took it quickly and held it tight as they walked downstairs together.

"Swantie Cwaus came to me!" Liam wiggled to get down as soon as he saw all of the fabulous presents in front of the Christmas tree.

"Whoa buddy calm down," Troy laughed as he put his son down.

"Come here sweetie," Sharpay held out her arms and Liam came barreling towards her.

"Mommy! Happy Cwismas wit Swantie Cwaus," Liam climbed up on the couch and gave her a big sloppy kiss and wrapped his arms around her neck.

Sharpay kissed him back and hugged him close, "Merry Christmas Li," Sharpay released him and he sat down on the floor next to Brennan who was playing with a matchbox car from his stocking. "Merry Christmas sweetie," Sharpay said to Kerri.

"Merry Christmas Papa!" Kerri ignored her mother and went to straight to Jack who was sitting on the floor next to Brennan.

Sharpay frowned as Kerri next went to Lucy who had just come in from the kitchen, carrying fresh cups of coffee. Lucy gave a mug to both Troy and Jack before hugging her granddaughter and wishing her a Merry Christmas. Sharpay looked to Troy but he was too busy getting Liam and Kerr's stockings down from the fireplace. Once everyone was all settled, Lucy and Sharpay on the couch and the children, Troy and Jack on the floor, they began to open all of their presents.

* * *

**Ok so now that you've read it, what do you think should happen next? How should Kerri confront Sharpay? Should she confront her? etc...Let me know if you guys want me to finish it. I'd like to post the second part before Christmas next week. Thanks for reading and please leave a review! **

**Sorry I'm too lazy to make a poll for this lol but I didn't have enough choices on my own. Thanks again! Ho Ho Ho!!!!!**


	5. A Valentine Dinner for Two

**Here's the next holiday one-shot. It is of course dedicated to Valentine's Day. **

* * *

"TROOOOYYYYY!" Sharpay screamed as she ran down the stairs, looking for the object of her recent anger spurt.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Troy came out of the kitchen with their new baby, Aidan, and a burp cloth thrown over his shoulder; he had just fed the little guy who was notorious for spitting up.

"I just talked to my mom!"

"And?" Troy questioned, talking to Darby never really made Sharpay angry before so he knew that something big was up.

"And she just talked to Monica Miller…"

"And who is that?" Troy didn't recall that name at all.

"Would you stop interrupting me," Sharpay glared at him. "Monica Miller is Jodie's mother. My mom called to see how Aidan was feeling. I told her that he was fine and she was confused because Monica told her that Aidan was sick and that you had cancelled Jodie for the evening. Would you care to explain?" Sharpay's hands were on her hips, her eyes were big and glaring while her lips had formed a disapproving frown.

"Well I couldn't just cancel on her for no reason, I had to come up with something," Troy told his wife.

"Why would you cancel her at all?" Sharpay questioned, she was beyond furious with him. She had been looking forward to their first official date after the birth of their son. The last couple of days of filming had been hell on her, now the weekend was here and she couldn't wait to go out. And as much as she hated to admit it, she kind of needed a break from Aidan as well. Sharpay needed some adult conversation and to wear an outfit that wasn't covered with spit up stains.

"I just didn't feel comfortable leaving Aidan alone with her," Troy explained. "I know that I said that I could handle it but I was wrong. She's only seventeen; she doesn't have any experience with an infant."

"I spent close to two hours getting ready just to spend my evening in!" Sharpay exclaimed, she turned around about to head up the stairs. "Thanks a lot Troy!"

"We're still going out," Troy stated, finally noticing how beautiful his wife looked. "And you look gorgeous by the way, that dress is amazing."

"I really don't feel like taking Aidan out," Sharpay said, her hand resting on the banister ready to go put on some pajama pants and take out a container of ice cream.

"We're not going too," Troy smiled as he walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder gently turning her around. "I've got it covered; someone's coming over to watch Aidan very soon."

"So you got a babysitter that I don't know?" Sharpay raised a brow at Troy. "My babysitter that you don't know is not acceptable but yours is?"

"You know my babysitter," Troy responded just as the doorbell rang. "Perfect timing." Troy handed Aidan to Sharpay before opening their front door.

"Oh hell no," Sharpay groaned when she saw Chad walk through the front door, a cheesy grin plastered on his face, just like usual.

"Nice to see you too Sharpay," Chad rolled his eyes.

"Chad is going to baby-sit Aidan? Brilliant idea Troy!" Sharpay exclaimed, their baby would be better off with a monkey.

"He's.." Troy began but Sharpay cut him off.

"There is no way that he can take care of our baby," Sharpay huffed.

"Well duh," Taylor and Gabriella came walking through the door. "And thanks for waiting for us Chad," Taylor glared at her husband who shrugged.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sharpay questioned upon seeing her friends.

"Troy asked me to baby-sit," Taylor explained. "And Chad's Saturday poker game was cancelled so he wanted to come with."

"And since Ryan's out of town, I'm free and there was no way that I was passing up seeing the chance of Chad changing dirty diapers," Gabriella chuckled as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Why sure Gabriella, please just make yourself at home," Troy rolled his eyes as he called after her.

"Taylor, I don't want you giving up your Saturday night just to stay in and watch Aidan," Sharpay said to her friend as she shifted Aidan in her arms only to move him back to his original position when he started getting fussy.

"Please, I was going to watch some movies since Chad wasn't supposed to be home anyway. And besides I hardly spend enough time with my godson, there's so much that I have to educate him about," Taylor smiled.

"Are you sure?" Sharpay questioned, still feeling guilty about using their friends instead of an actual babysitter.

"More than sure," Taylor replied. "Now get out!"

"Ok," Sharpay smiled, she knew that Aidan would be in good hands with her best friend. "Um, I was going to grab a sweater. Want to come with me and I can show you where all of Aidan's stuff is. We moved his room around again."

"Yeah, come on buddy," Taylor took Aidan from his mother's arms and followed her up the stairs.

"Just so you know, I charge $20 bucks an hour," Chad smirked as soon as the girls left.

"You're insane," Troy just shook his head at his friend.

"What? Its not like you're not good for it."

"Just don't kill my kid please."

"I won't, besides Aidan likes me."

"Yeah, you two have a real connection, although Aidan is little bit more mature than you are."

"Hey," Chad protested but then laughed to himself. "No need in arguing the truth. Ok so I need the phone and lots of snacks."

"Why?"

"Isn't that what teenage girls do when they baby-sit? Talk on the phone for hours, eat you out of house and home and watch T.V. all night while the little tikes make a mess."

"Why are you here again?"

"You know its not really me that you need to worry about. Remember when we all got paired in home ec back in high school and Gabriella dropped her baby like everyday," Chad said.

"Hey I can hear you," Gabriella came in, sipping a diet Pepsi. "He was a doll and I'm really good with Aidan and I'm his aunt now. He likes me more than he likes you. He loves it when I hold him."

"Your boobs just remind him of meal time, I think he expects an all you can eat buffet," Chad chuckled and Troy tried his best not to laugh but it was rather difficult because it was no secret that Gabriella had certain assets enhanced over the years. .

"I hate you both," Gabriella hit Chad on the arm. "Where are my real friends?"

"Upstairs," Troy replied. "Sharpay is just showing Taylor Aidan's room; we moved some of his furniture around."

"Oh again," Gabriella replied. "How come?"

"Ask Sharpay, I just do the heavy lifting."

"As you should," Gabriella smiled. "That's one good thing about you men folk is that you're strong."

Troy had to listen to Chad and Gabriella's teasing for a couple of more minutes before Sharpay, Aidan, and Taylor came back down the stairs. Sharpay went over Aidan's schedule for a few minutes and anything else that she could think of.

"Jeez Sharpay, you're going to be gone for a couple of hours. I think that we can handle it," Chad replied.

Sharpay shot him a menacing glare, "Oh and when you burp him, rub his back, don't pat him, he hates that."

"Ok," Taylor noted. "Rub the back, got it."

"You know I think that's about it," Troy stated, Chad was right but he didn't want to upset Sharpay.

"Are you sure that I'm not forgetting anything?" Sharpay questioned as she looked to her baby who was content sucking on a finger in Taylor's arms.

"No, I think that's it, besides if you guys have a problem or need anything just call us," Troy put an arm around Sharpay's shoulder, hoping to guide her out of the house.

"Will do, you guys go out and have fun, don't worry Shar," Taylor took one of Aidan's little hands and waved it up and down at his parents. "Bye-bye."

"Aww bye Aidan," Sharpay took him from Taylor before hugging him close to her body and giving him a couple of kisses. "Mommy loves you so much!"

"Ok, come on Pay," Troy offered her his hand. "He'll be fine."

"One more kiss," Sharpay gave the baby another kiss before reluctantly handing him over to Taylor. "I'll miss you baby!"

"Thanks again, see you guys later," Troy said as he practically dragged Sharpay out of the front door. Troy opened the passenger side door for Sharpay and shut it after she got in. "I think that its kind of funny that after all of our babysitter trouble, you were the one who didn't want to leave Aidan."

"I really don't find that funny myself," Sharpay glared

"Somehow I didn't think so," Troy turned the other and pulled out of the driveway. "Are you still angry that I cancelled Jodie?"

"Yes, but I'm going to try to get over it because I want us to have a nice night," Sharpay admitted. "I'm really looking forward to going to Chanterelle."

"Um about that," Troy said nervously, now somewhat unsure for their plans for the evening.

"What?" Sharpay questioned as she fiddled with the radio, she hated Troy's pre-sets. How much classic rock could one person listen to?

"I um, I cancelled our reservations at Chanterelle," Troy said, eyes focused on the road.

"You what?" Sharpay turned to look at him. "But that's the restaurant we picked together! How could you? I was really looking forward to going and it's so hard to get a reservation."

"We can go another time, it wasn't hard for us to get in either. I thought that maybe we could do some other things."

"Some other things?" Sharpay crossed her arms as she leaned back into her seat.

"Trust me, we're going to have a great time," Troy rubbed her leg lightly, hoping to get her to relax a little bit.

"We better," Sharpay sighed before she began to stare out the window at the big houses passing by, she really didn't feel like talking to Troy at the moment. Sharpay was beginning to feel like Troy disregarded her feelings and opinions. Their relationship meant everything to her but judging by the way that Troy had been acting she wasn't so sure that he felt the same way. Ten minutes later, Sharpay was surprised to see Troy pull into the parking garage adjacent to the pier.

"What are we doing here?" Sharpay asked as she unbuckled her seatbelt, once they had come to a full and complete stop.

"We are going for a little ride," Troy flashed a quick grin before getting out of the car, hurrying to the other side of the vehicle so that he could open the door for his date.

"A ride?" Sharpay questioned once Troy opened the door for her and placed her feet on the cement before beginning to stand up.

"Yes, a ride," Troy offered Sharpay his arm which she reluctantly took; Sharpay was somewhat skeptical of Troy's plans, especially if they involved a boat on this chilly February evening. Troy led Sharpay to one of the docks where a huge yacht was stationed.

"Mr. Bolton," a portly gentleman greeted Troy and Sharpay. "Welcome aboard the Atlantis."

"Thank you," Troy stepped aboard the boat and helped Sharpay up the few steps. "Ready?" Troy looked to Sharpay who nodded, she was still trying to take in her surroundings and figure out exactly what they were doing here.

"Uh yeah," Sharpay muttered as Troy entwined his fingers with hers and led her down a short, little hallway to two huge French doors. "Troy, why are we…" Sharpay trailed off as they entered the room behind the French doors. "I…I," Sharpay was rendered speechless by the sight around her. She was trying to take in her surroundings and words were the last thing on her mind.

"What do you think?" Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close as he whispered in her ear, his voice extremely husky.

Sharpay honestly didn't know what to think, everything was just so beautiful. The room was huge, almost like a small ballroom. Sharpay concluded that it must have been used for parties quite often. There were flowers everywhere, lots of red roses and calla lilies, which were her favorite. And candles, illuminated the otherwise unlit space. In the center of the room was a little round dining table covered in a gorgeous wine colored tablecloth. Atop it was the most ornate china that Sharpay had ever seen and Sharpay had seen lots of ornate things in her lifetime thanks to her parents. There were wine glasses and then champagne flutes, already filled to the top complete with floating strawberries that looked so perfect, they almost looked fake. And in the center was a to die for centerpiece, made of calla lilies, of course. It was perfect, it was all so perfect.

"I think…I think that I'm an idiot," Sharpay gulped as Troy turned her around.

"And why do you think that?" Troy questioned as he caressed her back.

"Because, I've been giving you such a hard time lately and everything is just so perfect. I didn't think that we would have a nice time if you planned something. I don't deserve this and…" Sharpay was becoming all flustered as she continued to talk. Troy could even see the onset of some tears.

"You deserve this and so much more. Tonight is our night; forget about everything else, ok?"

Sharpay nodded before wiping her eyes and smiled. "Alright, Troy, this is our night."

"That's more like it. We are going to have a great time and I've even got a few more surprises lined up for you."

"I'm sure that I'll love them," Sharpay was all smiles now. "I love you."

"I love you too," Troy kissed Sharpay gently. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Sharpay's eyes bugged out, "Valentine's Day? Today is Valentine's Day? Oh my god, I forgot! How could I forget Valentine's Day?"

"Sharpay, its alright," she was back in Troy's arms in an instant.

"No, it isn't alright. How could I forget the most romantic day of the year? I'm a girl for heaven's sake. What's wrong with me?"

"Are you crying?" Troy questioned, his shirt felt a little damp all of a sudden.

"No," Sharpay answered but her sniffling gave her away.

"Ok, come on," Troy guided her to the table in the center of the room and sat down, pulling an upset Sharpay into his lap. "So you forgot Valentine's Day, big deal? Remember this is our night, it doesn't matter."

"But it does matter becau..," Troy's lips crashed onto hers, making Sharpay forget all about her recent troubles, something that always happened when they kissed. Sharpay was practically on another planet, as her and Troy's tongues were quite engaged with one another's. Neither had a care in the world.

"Oh um excuse me."

Sharpay pulled away from Troy, who in turn removed his hands from Sharpay's waist.

"Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Bolton, but I came to see if you were ready for your hors d'ourves," the gentleman who had greeted them upon arrival spoke once again.

"That would be great James, thank you," Troy gave a smile to which James nodded and left the room. "I felt like we got caught by our parents again."

Sharpay's sweet giggle filled the room as she wrapped her arms around Troy's neck, "I feel the exact same way."

"I have one thing to say to you," Troy smirked as he leaned his forehead against hers, so they were staring each other straight in the eye.

"And what's that?"

"If you cry one more time, then we are going home," Troy spoke like an upset father.

"Deal," Sharpay smiled.

"Lets kiss on it."

"I will most certainly kiss to that." Sharpay grinned as she moved her hands from Troy's neck to his face, framing him before she leaned up to kiss him.

"Mmm," Troy moaned lightly as Sharpay licked his lower lip before gently sucking it. He was just about to do the same to her, when his cell phone began to ring.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Sharpay questioned, pulling away slightly.

"Hadn't planned on it," Troy said quickly before kissing her back.

"No answer it Troy, what if its Taylor and something's wrong with Aidan."

Troy hadn't thought of that so he pulled out his phone from his pocket, it was indeed their home line. "Hello."

"Hey its me," Chad replied.

"Is everything alright?" Troy asked, as Sharpay looked worried.

"Just wondering if you have anymore peanut butter, your jar is empty."

"Goodbye."

"Hey, I'm starving here and…"

Troy pressed 'end' and put his phone back in his pocket while Sharpay settled herself in the other chair.

"Is everything alright?"

"Chad wanted peanut butter and I don't care," Troy chuckled. "Now where were we?"

"We are about to have hors d'ourves," Sharpay replied. "We can do that later, I don't want to be embarrassed again when James walks in."

"Alright, alright," Troy gave in.

"So what are we having? I'm starving."

"You'll just have to wait and see," Troy said just as James came back into the room, carrying two plates that matched the china on the table.

"Stuffed shrimp with garlic cream reduction sauce and crab cakes for your enjoyment," James placed the two scrumptious dishes on the table. "May I offer you anything else?"

"No thank you, we're fine."

"Very well, Mr. Bolton, I shall return shortly with your salads," James left once again.

"These look amazing," Sharpay took a shrimp and a crab cake and placed them both on her plate; Troy did the same as well. "You know how much I love crab cakes."

"Yes I do," Troy knew a lot about Sharpay and he had learned even more since they were married a few years ago. In fact this evening was all about Sharpay and her favorites.

"Mmm, these are divine," Sharpay took a bite of the stuffed shrimp as a little droplet of sauce dribbled down her cheek. "Oh oops."

"Here," Troy leaned over and cleaned up the little sauce, with his tongue that is. "You're right, that's delicious."

After their appetizers, James was indeed back with a nice spinach salad which both Troy and Sharpay enjoyed. For their entrée, Troy and Sharpay dined on parmesan crusted salmon, grilled asparagus and mashed potatoes; again, all of Sharpay's favorites.

"Mmm, that was amazing," Sharpay remarked as she sipped her champagne.

"I'm stuffed," Troy added.

"Me too, but what's for dessert?"

Troy chuckled, he didn't know how someone as little as Sharpay could still be hungry. They had eaten a feast made for a king and there was not one bite left on either of their plates. "Actually, we are going to have dessert a little bit later."

"Oh," Sharpay replied, she probably did need a little break from the food.

"But I do have another little treat for you," Troy offered her his hand. Sharpay immediately took it as they both stood up. They left the room and headed out onto the deck of the boat.

"We're moving?" Sharpay turned around to face Troy. "I had no idea that we had left the dock."

"I guess that you could say that we've had very smooth sailing."

Sharpay rolled her eyes and folded her arms against her chest, she was getting cold. And she should have been, it was February and they were standing outside. She was wearing her sweater but she had left her nice jacket inside.

"Are you cold?" Troy questioned.

"What gave it away?" Sharpay smirked at him.

"Well, I was going to offer you my jacket, but..."

"Oh how I love you," Sharpay wrapped her arms around Troy's waist.

"Here," Troy took off his suit jacket and placed it around Sharpay's shoulders.

"Thank you," Sharpay kissed Troy's cheek and leaned into his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist once again.

"You're welcome," Troy placed an arm around Sharpay's back as well, he was a tad bit cold as well but the feeling of Sharpay being so close to him was warming him up fast.

"What are we doing out here?"

"Waiting."

"Waiting?"

"Yup, waiting."

"Can I ask for what? You're being awfully vague sir."

"You'll see."

"Troy, you're going to get sick out here, how long are we going to be out here?"

"I'm fine, don't worry. You'll like what I have planned."

"I know that I'll love it," Sharpay replied, content to just be in his arms, listening to the waves crash around them.

Troy looked down at his watch before whispering in Sharpay's ear, "Look up at the sky."

Sharpay did what she was told and at that exact moment, the sky was bursting with color. Fireworks of all different shapes and sizes colored the sky. Sharpay was in awe, staring at each different design, never taking her eyes away from the spectacular show. Troy was enjoying the show as well, but most of all he was glad that Sharpay was enjoying herself. He looked down at her and could see the reflection of fireworks in her enchanting eyes. Sharpay caught his stare and gave him a quick kiss before turning her attention back to the fireworks. She had loved fireworks ever since she was a little girl but when she was little, they used to scare Ryan so she never got to see them as much as she would like. Troy chuckled and gave Sharpay's hair a little kiss before pulling her closer; she was so adorable, like a little kid on Christmas.

"Oh my gosh, that was amazing!" Sharpay exclaimed once the show had finally ended. "How did you do that?"

"I know people," Troy replied.

"That sounded shady but I don't care. Thank you so much," Sharpay wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and looked up at him. "This night has been amazing."

"Well its not over yet," Troy took her hands in his and led her back inside.

"Is that music I hear?" Sharpay questioned as they entered the tiny ballroom once again. "Oh my gosh." The table had been cleared away and in its place was a small group of musicians, playing classical music.

"May I have this dance?"

"Of course," Sharpay beamed, "But first," she took off his jacket and helped him put it back on before they made their way out onto the dance floor. With her head against his chest, and both of their arms wrapped around each other, Sharpay and Troy swayed to the beautiful music, their hearts beating as one. It was like they were the only people in the room; they were so lost in the music and in each other's eyes. After nearly a half an hour of dancing, Troy and Sharpay found themselves back on dry land.

"Where are we going now?" Sharpay asked, once they were back in Troy's SUV. Troy just looked at her, she should have known by now. "Oh right, it's a surprise."

"So you are learning," Troy chuckled and Sharpay playfully hit his thigh.

"How do you think Aidan is doing?"

"I'm sure that Aidan is doing fine, Taylor probably has got him under control. My question is, how are Chad and Gabriella?"

Sharpay laughed, "Should I call and check up on them? We probably should have called earlier, I can't believe I haven't checked up on Aidan yet."

"Well, you knew he was in good hands," Troy reminded her. "Why don't you call to check on him."

"I thought you were worried about Chad and Gabriella, not Aidan."

"Well, I…" Troy began. "No, I'm worried about Aidan."

"I thought he was in good hands, at least that's what you said," Sharpay kidded her husband.

"Yeah, yeah," Troy glared at her. "Ok, Taylor's great and I love her but Aidan is our son and I have every right to be worried as a concerned parent."

"What are you going to do when he goes off to school?"

"Me? I'm not the one who went over his schedule for ten minutes and gave him thirty kisses before walking out the door."

"Ok, ok we're both hopeless," Sharpay said as she got her cell phone out of her red clutch purse. She quickly dialed their home number.

"Chad's house of porn," came the voice on the other end.

"Very funny," Sharpay replied. "Put Taylor on the phone."

"Can't, she's making sure that Aidan's alright, you know since she dropped him on the floor," Chad replied. "Is that blood?"

"I did no such thing," Taylor stole the phone from her husband. "Shar?"

"Hey Taylor, how is he?"

"He's fine," Taylor replied. "Gabriella's warming some of the expressed milk in the freezer for his last bottle before bedtime."

"Oh good. Is he taking the bottle alright?"

"He had some problems at first, but I think he was really hungry so he took it," Taylor explained. "We thought about giving him a bath like you said but I know that he gets fussy then. He's pooped, he's peed, he's been fed, and he's good."

"Thanks so much, Taylor. We really appreciate it."

"How was the yacht? I bet it was awesome?"

"You knew about that?" Sharpay asked.

"Duh, we all did."

"Gabriella! Gabriella you can't put him in the oven!" Chad screamed.

"He's kidding," Taylor replied. "Aidan's sitting in his arms. Surprisingly Chad has been somewhat helpful."

"Really?"

"Yup, he and Aidan have bonded," Taylor said. "Aidan and Gabriella not so much. He's spit up on her and cried twice when she held him."

"Oh no," Sharpay replied.

"What? Is everything alright?" Troy looked over to Sharpay, looking extremely concerned.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Sharpay told her worrywart of a husband.

"Well, Shar, I'm going to feed Aidan and you enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Ok, give him a kiss for a me, we'll see you later."

"Will do, bye."

"Bye," Sharpay put her phone back in her bag. "He's just about to have a bottle before Taylor puts him down."

"Everything's alright?"

"Yes," Sharpay smiled. "So are we there yet?"

"Don't even start that," Troy chuckled as he continued driving to their next destination.

"Hmm, Lava Springs huh?" Sharpay said to herself as they passed familiar signs for her family owned country club.

"What was that?" Troy asked her.

"Nothing," Sharpay replied.

"Uh huh," Troy grinned as he pulled into a parking spot. "Ready for dessert?"

"Dessert, you betcha," Sharpay said excitedly, even though she had been stuffed before, she was a little bit hungry and a great dessert would definitely fulfill her hunger.

"Lets go milady," Troy hurried out of the car and to the other side to open the door for Sharpay, just like always.

"Thanks," Sharpay took his hand as they walked.

"Are you in the mood for tiramisu?" Troy stopped in front of the entrance of the club.

"Sweetie, they're closed already," Sharpay replied, and she would know, she was practically here weekly.

"Are you sure?" Troy asked, "Come on." Troy pulled Sharpay to the front door.

"Troy," Sharpay protested.

"Lets see," Troy pushed open the door.

"Troy, we're going to get in trouble, all of the lights are off," Sharpay stayed back.

"You were saying," Troy said as the lights popped on. "Besides your family owns this place, how much trouble can we get in?"

"What did you do?" Sharpay whispered as they walked down the hallway..

"Nothing, but we are having some dessert," Troy replied simply when they made it to the dining room. "Come in.  
"I…" Sharpay stuttered, there were tons of security cameras and she didn't want to explain their little break-in to her parents. They'd probably think they were engaging in some sort of intimate behavior.

"Come on in Sharpay," another voice spoke.

"Rose?" Sharpay questioned.

"The one and only," Rose was the head chef, someone who Sharpay knew very well since she had been coming here for years.

"So we've got tiramisu for you and the chocolate hazelnut pastry for me," Troy took the delicious treats off a little desert cart.

"Enjoy," Rose winked at Sharpay before heading back into the kitchen.

"Thanks Rose," Troy called after her.

"I can't believe you did this," Sharpay just shook her head and smiled at her husband. "This is just insane!"

"Come on, we had to have dessert," Troy smiled as he sat down at a table clearly set for them, since there was a candle and a single red rose sitting in a little vase.

"I guess we did," Sharpay walked over to the table and sat down besides him. "I can't wait to see what you have planned for our next date!"

"Another date?" Troy looked at her. "Hmm, I'm thinking Burger King."  
Sharpay laughed, "Sounds perfect."

"Here," Troy took his fork and got a little helping of Sharpay's tiramisu before offering it to her.

"Mmm," Sharpay took her favorite confection in an instant. "So good."

"Mmm hmm," Troy took a bite of his own pastry, as much as he loved the tiramisu here, he loved this chocolate hazelnut pastry even more. Sharpay didn't know what she was missing. "Want a bite?"

"No thanks," Sharpay smiled.

"Are you going to offer me a bite?" Troy asked.

"Nope," Sharpay smiled once again. "I don't share this."

"Didn't think so," Troy chuckled as he dug back into his pastry. Sharpay gave him a kiss on the cheek. "What was that for?"

"Just for you being you."

"In that case, may I have another?" Troy grinned.

"Of course," Sharpay leaned over and kissed his other cheek. "Love you."

"Love you."

After a very lovely dessert, Troy and Sharpay made their way home.

"Thanks for a lovely evening Mr. Bolton," Sharpay grinned as they walked up to their front door. "It was the best date that I've ever had."

"Good to know," Troy replied. "And it was my pleasure, Ms. Evans."

"Actually I go by Mrs. Bolton now."

"Since when?" Troy questioned, utterly surprised.

"Well I've been thinking about it," Sharpay smiled. "I want to keep Evans for acting purposes but legally I want to change it to Sharpay Bolton, I didn't do it after the wedding but I really want too. Its been a few years and I want to share your name with you and our son."

"I would love for you to share my name, Sharpay Bolton sounds great! Thank you."

"You know I'm still waiting for my goodnight kiss."

"Well, excuse me," Troy smirked. "My apologies for keeping you waiting." Troy cupped Sharpay's face just before leaning in to kiss her.

"Hey!" the door swung open. "None of this canoodling! Sharpay Elizabeth Evans, do you have any idea what time it is? Young lady, its way past your curfew!" Chad exclaimed. "Now get your ass in the house and you, you lothario, go home!"

"Shut up," Troy and Sharpay said simultaneously before stepping past Chad and into their house.

"Fine be that way," Chad shut the door and followed them inside.

"Hey guys," Taylor said as she walked into the living room, Gabriella was right behind her.

"How was the date?" Gabriella asked.

"We had a wonderful time," Sharpay grinned at her friends.

"How was Aidan?" Troy questioned.

"He was great, he's been asleep since 9:30," Taylor replied. "He had two diaper changes and two bottles."

"Great," Sharpay replied. "Thanks so much for watching him."

"No problem," Chad grinned. "Now I do believe that you owe me $80 bucks."

"Yeah ok," Troy rolled his eyes.

Sharpay yawned, "Sorry, I'm exhausted."

"Oh yeah, we'll get out of here, its late," Taylor replied.

"Thanks again guys," Troy stated. "We totally owe you."

"No problem," Taylor and Gabriella said goodbye and began to head out.

"Have fun tonight," Chad whispered in Troy's ear. "Hope you hit that!"

"Bye!" Troy exclaimed and practically shut the door in his obnoxious friend's face.

"I'm going to check on Aidan," Sharpay told Troy before heading up the stairs.

"I'll be up in a sec, just want to make sure they didn't do any damage," Troy replied.

"Alright," Sharpay said as she continued up the stairs. She carefully opened the door to the nursery and tiptoed into the room. She immediately smiled at the sight of her baby who was all sprawled out in his crib, his blanket was off of him and one of his arms was behind his head. Sharpay gently straightened him out and covered him once again with his blanket. She had missed him while they were gone but it was so nice being able to spend alone time with Troy. She felt Troy's presence in the room a couple of minutes after she walked into the nursery. He slipped his arms around her waist and admired his son.

"He's so beautiful," Troy whispered.

"We make beautiful babies," Sharpay smiled as she backed away from the crib.

"That we do," Troy grinned as they walked out of the nursery.

"Everything ok downstairs?"

"Yeah," Troy replied. "Nothing appeared to be broken."

"Thank goodness," Sharpay walked into the bedroom. "What's this?" There was a brown teddy bear propped up against her pillow.

"Oh that is a Valentine's Day gift from Aidan," Troy replied.

"Its adorable," Sharpay sat down on their bed and picked up the little bear. "We'll have to tell Aidan that his mommy loves it. Its…oh my gosh!" Sharpay spotted a diamond bracelet hanging around the bear's wrist. "Its beautiful, Troy."

"Aidan has good taste," Troy chuckled as he took a seat next to her. He took the bear from her and unclasped the bracelet. "Happy Valentine's Day," Troy put the bracelet around Sharpay's own tiny wrist.

"I love it, thank you so much. I think this tops last year's Valentine 's Day."

"I wouldn't say that, but at least last year I got laid."

"Hey," Sharpay pinched Troy's arm.

"Ow, you love hurting me don't you? And its not like I was with some random woman, I was with you and we made a wonderful baby."

"That is true," Sharpay had been admiring her lovely new bracelet. "And whose to say that you aren't going to get laid this Valentine's Day?" That definitely got Troy's attention. Sharpay nodded, "Could you give me a couple of minutes? You're not the only with surprises."

"Um okay," Troy said, slightly confused.

"Just go downstairs or something, five minutes tops," Sharpay hopped off the bed and gave Troy a quick kiss before running into the closet.

"Ok I'll go downstairs," Troy shrugged and left their bedroom.

Troy came back upstairs exactly five minutes after he left their bedroom. And true to her word, Sharpay was ready for him. Troy gulped when he saw her, he almost couldn't believe her eyes. Sharpay was laying on her back, wearing an incredibly sexy red teddy. She was drop dead gorgeous with her long flowing hair all around her, her body was so toned that it was hard to believe that she had a baby three months prior. She grinned when she saw his speechless face in the doorway.

"Well are you going to stand there all night or come in?"

"I'm um definitely coming in," Troy walked in the room and stood before her. "You look, amazing, absolutely amazing."

"Why thank you," Sharpay sat up. "I guess that I've been saving this for a rainy day." Sharpay pulled on his tie, causing Troy to fall on top of her. "Now that's more like it."

"In a hurry are we?" Troy questioned.

"You were taking too long," Sharpay smiled.

"Sorry," Troy said, taking off his jacket. "I'm just in awe of my beautiful wife but there is nothing more that I want than to make love to her."  
"Then do it," Sharpay whispered seductively. "Make love to me Troy."

Troy bent his head down to kiss Sharpay, his tongue breaking the barrier of their lips, not that Sharpay minded. He settled himself in between her legs and placed his big strong hands around her waist. Sharpay moaned as Troy's tongue slid across her teeth before he began sucking on her neck, igniting all new feelings in them both. Sharpay's hands had been in Troy's hair but they inched their way down to his shirt and were now unbuttoning it. Sharpay grinned once she pushed Troy's dress shirt off and caught sight of his rock hard abs. He was so gorgeous and he was all hers. Sharpay surprised Troy by pushing him off of her and onto his back. She climbed up on him and straddled him before bending over and kissing his chest, making a trail of kisses from his chest to his lips. Troy's hands were roaming Sharpay's body and they were torn between resting on her breasts or her luscious derrière. Troy decided on her bottom first, there would be plenty of time for them both. Before they knew it, Sharpay's teddy had been pushed around her waist and Troy was clad in only his boxers. Sharpay's breathing was heavy as Troy continued the attack on her body, his hands were playing with the waistband of her thong. Not that she was complaining, Sharpay was dying to feel him. And she definitely knew that he wanted her, she could feel his hardness pressing against her forcefully.

"Tro…Troy…Mmm," Sharpay removed her hands from Troy's neck but he continued sucking. "Mmm, baby."

"What?" Troy's senses were in overdrive but he did hear Sharpay.

"We need a …"

"Yeah, in the drawer," Troy said as he looked up and saw the worry on Sharpay's face float way.

Sharpay had been worried, they had gotten carried away so fast that she had no idea if they had protection. Since Sharpay was still breast feeding she stopped taking her birth control pills. She loved Aidan and would love to have more kids, but right now they didn't need another addition to their family. It was perfect the way it was, at least for a couple of years. "Ok, carry on." Troy grinned before gripping her waist and tugging on her thong, it was definitely about to come off.

"WWWWAAAAAAAA!" Aidan's shrill cry filled the room.

"Not now," Sharpay muttered, Troy had just thrown her throng to the floor and was leaning over her most sensitive area.

"He'll stop, he'll stop," Troy panted, boy did their kid have great timing but he wasn't ready to let Sharpay go.

"No," Sharpay glanced at the clock on the nightstand. "Its his late night feeding time," Sharpay sighed.

"Maybe he's not hungry," Troy suggested.

"Troy," Sharpay began, it was hard to speak over Aidan's cries on the monitor.

"I know, I know," He sat up in defeat.

"Can you get him for me?" Sharpay questioned.

"What?" Troy questioned.

"I'm naked!"

"And I've got a hard on," Troy replied. "It'll give him like post traumatic stress disorder, he'll be in therapy for years."

"You're still in your boxers. Please," Sharpay pleaded with him. Troy got up without saying a word and left their room while Sharpay grabbed her panties off the floor and her silk robe out of the bathroom. She sat back down on the bed once her robe was on.

"Come on Aidan, don't you know that Daddy is trying to get some," Sharpay chuckled as she heard Troy talking to Aidan over the baby monitor. Aidan had stopped crying as soon as Troy picked him up but Troy still brought him back to their room.

"Here," Troy handed Sharpay the baby before he went into the bathroom, to take care of himself.

"Thanks," Sharpay smiled. "Hi baby," Sharpay opened her robe and brought Aidan up to nurse quickly; she could tell that he was about to start crying again unless she took care of his needs.

Troy came out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later and got back into bed. He laid back against the pillows and Sharpay leaned into him. "Well at least someone's getting some good use out of those."

Sharpay turned around and rolled her eyes as Aidan continued eating, with his little fist balled up against her chest. "He was hungry."

"I can see that, little guy's going to town, that's my boy," Troy chuckled.

"Eww Troy that's just absolutely disgusting if you think about it," Sharpay laughed.

"Well at least we get to spend a little time with him," Troy smiled, it was nice to see his son, even if he was extremely occupied. Troy caressed Aidan's little pajama clad feet.

"Mmm hmm," Sharpay smiled, she was happy to have her baby in her arms. Her and Troy could continue once Aidan finished his midnight snack. Aidan finished about fifteen minutes later. "I'm going to put him back to bed," Sharpay said quietly for Aidan was already drifting off.

"Yeah," Troy yawned from the pillow.

When Sharpay came back from putting Aidan back to bed, Troy's eyes were closed and he was hunched over the pillow. "Troy," Sharpay climbed into bed and shook his arm. He was out cold. "Great," Sharpay sighed, she had been looking forward to the rest of their evening. She thought they were going to have a perfect ending to a perfect night, guess not. Sharpay sighed but turned off the lights anyway before snuggling into bed with Troy, at least she would still be in his arms for the night. After all, they did have an amazing date and they would have the rest of their lives to be together, so one night wouldn't hurt.

The next morning, Sharpay awoke to an empty bed. She was used to waking up in Troy's arms, but he was nowhere in sight and his covers were actually pulled up, his side of the bed, almost made, which was very un-Troy like.

"Oh good, you're up," Troy's voice filtered through their bedroom.

"Mmm yeah," Sharpay yawned, still not fully awake and not ready to face the day ahead. "And why aren't you still in bed?"

"I wanted to make my lovely wife breakfast in bed," Troy smiled as Sharpay rubbed her eyes and turned around, seeing him for the first time as he stood in the doorway with a big tray in his hands.

"Breakfast in bed?" Sharpay sat up quickly. "What's the occasion?"

"Guilt," Troy sighed as he made his way to the bed, sitting on the edge next to Sharpay before he placed the tray on her lap.

"Guilt?" Sharpay questioned, wondering what he could possibly feel guilty about. She was almost tempted to ask him after breakfast, it smelled so delicious and she was anxious to see what he had fixed her. The food was covered by a silver cover, well all except for a small cup of fruit and a nice, tall glass of orange juice. "What did you do?"

"I'm sorry that I conked out on you last night," Troy admitted as he removed the cover off of Sharpay's plate, placing it on the comforter next to him.

"Mmm yum," Sharpay's mouth was watering as she stared down at the fresh French toast, covered in powdered sugar and lots of syrup, just the way she liked it. "This looks delicious," she smiled up at Troy. "And it's okay about last night. We have the rest of our lives to be together." She gave him a quick kiss before digging into her French toast.

"We do have the rest of our lives," Troy grinned as he took a bite of her French toast, right off of the fork that was about to go into her mouth.

"Troy!" Sharpay laughed. "Look at you; now you have syrup on your cheek, I forgot that you weren't house trained yet."

"Sorry," Troy chuckled. "I guess, you'll just have to help me clean up."

"I can do that," Sharpay moved the tray to her side, suddenly feeling a new hunger for something other than breakfast. In an instant, Troy was on top of her and she was gently sucking off the syrup on Troy's face. At that moment, nothing had ever tasted sweeter. "Mmm," Sharpay let out a moan as Troy's hands found a nice home under her nightgown.

"Thanks," Troy whispered into Sharpay's ear, once he was all clean. He was hovering over Sharpay as he began to return the favor, sucking on her neck, one of Sharpay's favorite pleasure spots.

"Are you sleepy now?" Sharpay barely got out as her hand roamed free in the mass of hair upon Troy's head.

"Not at all," Troy's husky voice filled Sharpay's ear and she knew that she had to have him, then and there.

"Do we have time?" Sharpay broke free from Troy, only for a second, to glace at the clock on the nightstand.

"Of course we have time," Troy replied quickly, he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. "Its only 8:00, we have hours before we have to leave."

"No, I mean Aidan, is he sleeping?"

"Yeah I just put him down, he woke up early this morning so he was more tired than usual. He should be down for a while."

"Perfect," Sharpay purred just as she was about to kiss Troy. It was at the moment that her lips were about to connect with his when it happened again. The familiar cry of an unhappy baby, more specifically, their unhappy baby. Aidan sure had amazing timing.

"Oh my god," Troy groaned. "He's only been sleeping for twenty minutes."

"Not again," Sharpay closed her eyes in defeat, as much as she wanted sex, Aidan came first.

"Well I hope that he likes being an only child, because apparently we are never going to have sex," Troy chuckled as he sat up, he knew that Sharpay wasn't just going to let him cry. She made sure that he was attended to every time that he let out even a little whimper. "Finish your breakfast, I'll get him."

"Are you sure? I can get him, you've been up with him all morning."

"I wanted you to sleep in."

"But I'm up now."

"It's alright, finish your French toast, I did work hard on it."

"I bet," Sharpay smiled as Troy stood up to go retrieve their crying boy. "Troy."

"Yeah?"

"Tonight," Sharpay winked.

"Tonight," Troy grinned back before he left the room. Tonight.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it, please let me know! And I think this might be the first time that Gabriella was not a bumbling idiot in one of my fics. I just couldn't figure out who to make the third person be so I settled with her. I figured I could stomach her for a few sentences. Also I know that it was kind of weird for Chad and Taylor, a couple, themselves to babysit instead of celebrating Valentine's themselves but its fanfic, deal with it lol. Just to let you guys know, I have one more Valentine one-shot coming at the end of the week and hopefully an update on Its a Wonderful Life by next week (I'm this close to finishing the epilogue). Thank you so much for taking the time to read this and please leave a review. Show some love since this one-shot was all about the Troypay love!**

**One more thing: I meant to announce this on my last update of 9 months but I completely forgot. lilXmissXtizzyXfan here on has made my fic 9 months a youtube series, so check it out. The trailer is awesome! I think she's going to post more this week! This is her user name on youtube: pineapplepwincestiki **


	6. The Best ValentineEver

**So here's my second Valentine one-shot! Thanks to all of you who reviewed on the last one, I hope you like this one just as much. Warning: there is slight mention of Chyan but not a lot. They're not even in this fic at the same time. This is a two chapter type one-shot much like my 4th of July one; it starts off when they're children and progresses to adulthood. There was actually a middle part but I got a little stuck so I didn't include it and I really wanted to post this sooner rather than later b/c it would probably never happen. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the mouse who doesn't wear a shirt...why is that by the way? **

* * *

She was determined to make him a nice valentine; correction the best valentine ever. She was only six and a half but she knew just how important Valentine's Day was, it was all about love. And she had nothing but love for Troy Bolton. Sharpay Evans was absolutely positive that Troy Bolton loved her too. So she was going to make him the best Valentine's Day card ever! She'd already signed the store bought cards her mother bought for her first grade class but this was something special. Sharpay was in the process of making Troy's very special valentine from scratch.

"Kitten I thought you were all finished with your valentines' cards," Darby Evans approached her daughter who was hard at work at the kitchen table.

"I'm all done with the ones we bought at the store," Sharpay briefly looked up at her mother and twin brother. "Now I'm making one for my very special valentine," Sharpay smiled at the mere thought of him.

"That's nice darling," Darby grinned, knowing exactly who the object of her daughter's affection was. "Ducky did you sign your Valentines yet?"

"Um…" Ryan stumbled, avoiding his mother's gaze.

"He didn't Mommy," Sharpay announced to their mother, more than happy to rat out her twin.

"Tattle-tale," Ryan pouted behind their mother.

"Ryan darling, make your Valentines for all of your school chums. Valentine's Day is tomorrow so you need to get a move on it," Darby instructed her son. "I've got a few calls to make in the office darlings but I'll be back to check on you soon." Darby kissed their heads before walking out.

Ryan sighed as his mother left but eventually ran to the table. His store bought Valentines were in a bag on the table and waiting to be signed. He grabbed the two boxes and sat down to work. "Shar can I have a marker?"

"Sure but not pink, red or purple!"

"How come?" Ryan asked as he reached for the Crayola pack of twelve.

Sharpay rolled her eyes; sometimes Ryan was just such a clueless little boy. "Because they're the colors of love, duh! Everyone knows that Ryan…jeez. I have to use them on my special valentine."

"Who's your special valentine anyway?" Ryan questioned as he contemplated using the blue or the green marker.

"Troy! We're just so in love and we're gonna get married and have lots and lots of babies. And wanna know why?"

"Why?" Ryan asked after finally deciding on the blue marker.

"Cause we're soul mates," Sharpay sighed dreamily.

"What's a soul mates?"

Sharpay shrugged, "I don't know but Mommy said it to Daddy last week. Eww Ryan…Scooby Doo valentines, that is just so babyish," Sharpay remarked after finally noticing Ryan's cards.

"No unh," Ryan frowned. "Scooby Doo is for big kids too, it's my favorite show!"

"What did you get the girls in your class?" It was customary for twins to be in separate classes at East Elementary School and such was the case with the Evans.

"I got Scooby Doo for everyone! Why?"

"Ryan, you're so stupid sometimes," Sharpay had no problem voicing her honest opinion even at such a young age.

"That's not nice; I'm going to tell Mommy!"

Sharpay ignored his little 'threat' "You're supposed to get two different valentines for the boys and girls. I got Hello Kitty for the girls and Power Rangers for the boys even though I like them both."

"Well I'm giving everyone Scooby Doo ones… sooo there," Ryan stuck his tongue out at his sister.

"Well, mine are better," Sharpay smiled to herself as she worked on her huge pink heart which she'd drawn on construction paper and then cut out all by herself.

"What are you doing now?" Ryan asked, he was signing his name on all of his Valentines. He would have to get his class list from their mommy in order to write everyone's names on them.

"I'm writing out my poems to Troy, I came up with them all by myself too. They sound so pretty, I think I'm a total genius!"

"That heart is way too big, its not even gonna fit in those special Valentine's Day mailboxes we made at school," Ryan was of course referring to the shoeboxes that both first grade classes brought in from home and decorated to the max for the special holiday.

"I'm going to put it in Troy's desk before school starts tomorrow."

"Oh that's a good idea Shar."

"I know, I'm full of them," Sharpay was very proud.

"You know," Ryan scrunched up his eyebrows, deep in thought. "Maybe I should make a special valentine too."

"Yeah!" Sharpay definitely agreed, she was all for love. "Who are you gonna make it for? Martha? Taylor? Alyssa?"

Ryan shook his head 'no' before revealing his choice, "Chad!"

Sharpay's eyes bugged out of her head before she doubled over in laughter. After regaining her composure she was able to speak. "You can't give your special valentine to a boy. It has to be a girl!"

Ryan frowned, hoping he wouldn't cry in front Sharpay; she would only make fun of him even more. "Yes I can, Chad's my favorite person!"

"So he's just your friend," Sharpay tried to explain, "You have to give your valentine to a girlfriend. I'm giving mine to my new boyfriend Troy."

"That's not true Sharpay, Uncle David has a boyfriend."  
"And Nanny says he's going to Hell!"

"You said the baddest word ever! I'm telling! I'm telling!" Ryan screamed at the top of his lungs.

"What is going on in here?" Darby glared at her bickering children as she made her way back into the kitchen. "Can I not leave you two alone for five minutes?"

"Sharpay said Hell," Ryan announced to his mother, a smug smile on his face, knowing that Sharpay was in deep trouble now.

"Sharpay is that true?" Darby asked astonished that her six and a half year old had uttered such inappropriate language. "You know that is a very bad word. We do not say that word in his house."

"But Mommy, I was only repeating what Nanny said last week," Sharpay defended herself.

"I don't care; you know bad words are against the rules. Now you go up to your room and think about what you've done," Darby tried her best to sound authoritative but it was Vance who was the real authority in their house and Sharpay knew it.

"But Mommy you don't even know why I said it," Sharpay continued to do her best version of the famous puppy dog eyes.

"Sharpay Madelyn Evans, march up to your…"

"But Mommy!" Sharpay screamed, causing her mother to focus on her. "I just said that Nanny says that Uncle David is going to hel…bad word… because he has a boyfriend. And Ryan wants a boyfriend Mommy; tell him he can't have a boyfriend! He has to have a girlfriend!"

"But I want Chad to be my special valentine like Troy is Sharpay's," Ryan spoke up for himself.

"Oh dear," Darby muttered as she felt the onset of a migraine.

Darby forgot all about Sharpay having to go to her room while she talked to Ryan in the living room about his so called feelings for his friend Chad. At six and a half, almost seven, she just believed that Ryan was confused (boy was she wrong). Happy that she was no longer in trouble, Sharpay was able to finish the rest of her valentine for Troy. Just as she was finished, Sharpay heard the very familiar sounds of expensive Italian loafers walking into the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Sharpay exclaimed and made a beeline for the second favorite man in her life.

"Princess!" Vance dropped his briefcase and opened his arms for his little girl. "I missed you so much today."

"I missed you too Daddy," Sharpay kissed his cheek and wrapped her small arms around his neck. "Did you have a good day at work?"

"I did," Vance smiled at her, knowing what her next question was.

"Did you bring me anything?"

Vance chuckled before putting Sharpay back down, "I did but its for after dinner. Mrs. Leeman made Valentine cupcakes for you and Ryan."

"Yes!" Sharpay clapped her hands together in excitement; she loved her father's secretary. "Goody, goody, goody!"

"Remember, after dinner Princess," Vance reminded her as Sharpay walked back to the table. "What have we got here?"

Sharpay's face immediately lit up as soon as Vance took an interest in her work. "This is my very special valentine Daddy."

"Oh its so beautiful princess," Vance admired his daughter's work; she really was quite the artist for only being in first grade. "And who may I ask is your special valentine?"

"Daddy," Sharpay giggled in delight. "Promise you won't be jealous?"

"As long as you made me one too."

"I did earlier, one for you and Mommy too but this big one is for Troy."

"Troy Bolton?" Vance questioned.

"He's the only Troy I know Daddy."

"I thought so," Vance smirked.

"Can I read you my poems?" Sharpay asked. "I thought them up all by myself."

"I would be honored Sharpay."

Sharpay smiled brightly at her father before reading, "Ready? Here I go:

_~Plenty of Love~_

_Plenty of love,_

_Tons of kisses,_

_Hope some day,_

_To be your Mrs._

_~I Love…~_

_I love coffee_

_I love tea_

_I love you,_

_Do you love me?_

"Those were wonderful honey," Vance bent down to kiss Sharpay's golden locks.

"Please don't interrupt, I have one more."

"Oh sorry," Vance quickly apologized.

"My last poem," Sharpay began:

~_Angry Valentine~_

_If you won't be my Valentine_

_I'll scream, I'll yell, I'll bite_

_I'll cry aloud, I'll start to whine_

_If you won't be my Valentine_

_I'll frown and fret, I'll mope and pine_

_It will serve you right…_

_If you won't be my Valentine_

_I'll scream, I'll yell, I'll bite._

"I'm finished," Sharpay announced proudly.

"Uh princess, are you sure you want to show him that last one?"

"Daddy I already wrote it down on the heart, its marker so it won't come off. And I really will do those things if he won't be my valentine!"

"Whatever you say Sharpay," Vance chuckled, that daughter of his was really something else.

The next morning, Sharpay was never more excited to go to school than she was today. Sharpay made her mother take her to school extra early and Ryan was being dragged along against his will. Ryan was still upset that his mother wouldn't let him bring the valentine for Chad. He was convinced that Chad was his special valentine, moms just didn't understand this whole love thing. Sharpay's teacher graciously allowed her to put Troy's very special valentine in his desk. She was also the first in her class to distribute her other valentines into everyone's boxes which they had left on their desks overnight. Sharpay watched the clock tick by very slowly and one by one, the rest of her classmates filtered into the classroom. They all dropped valentines into each other's boxes before the bell rang. Sharpay couldn't help but notice the smile Troy sent her way as he dropped a valentine into Sharpay's box. Sharpay smiled back and anticipation filled her as Troy went to his own desk. She wouldn't be able to see Troy when he saw her valentine because he sat a few rows behind her.

The teacher actually forced the children to learn although they only wanted to open their valentines. Finally right before recess, the children were able to tear into their boxes and look at all of their Valentines. Once she opened all of her Valentines, Sharpay turned around to get a glimpse of her soul mate. And when she did, Sharpay noticed that Troy Bolton looked anything but happy. In fact when they locked eyes on each other, Troy gave Sharpay a dirty look and started talking to his friend Jason. Sharpay immediately felt sad and tears sprang to her eyes; she quickly asked the teacher if she could go to the bathroom. After crying her eyes out in the bathroom, Sharpay joined the rest of her class on the playground. She spotted Troy quickly, he was playing on the jungle gym with Jason, Zeke, Chad and Ryan since both first grade classes had recess at the same time. Anger filled her as she saw him laughing with his friends, there was no way that Troy Bolton was going to make Sharpay Evans cry and get away with it.

"I want to talk to you," Sharpay announced as she made her way to the group of boys.

"I don't want to talk to you," Troy glared at her.

"Too bad," Sharpay grabbed Troy by the arm and dragged him to a more secluded part of the playground. "Why are you being mean to me Troy?"

"Because I'm mad at you, that's why!"

"But why?" Sharpay asked, feeling sad all over again. Gone was the tough Sharpay and in her place was a very vulnerable one. "Didn't you like the Valentine I made you?"

"No I hated it!" Troy exclaimed and began to walk away.

Uh oh, tough Sharpay was back again and with a vengeance. She lounged at Troy as soon as he began to walk away. After knocking him to the ground, Sharpay did the first thing that came to her mind, she bit him.

"Oww!" Troy howled and saw a bit a blood dribble down his arm. "I hate you!" Troy screamed at the top of his lungs before he pushed Sharpay to the ground. Before they knew it, the two were rolling around on the pavement in the midst of World War III.

Darby Evans hurried up the steps of her children's school and was met by Jack Bolton by the front door.

"Thanks Jack," Darby thanked her husband's best friend from college. "What are you doing here?" She knew that he should be at the high school in the middle of the day.

"Apparently Troy got into a fight at school," Jack replied.

"So did Sharpay," Darby admitted and the two looked at each other. "You don't think…?"

"Nah, Troy knows better than to fight with a girl, especially one of his good friends."

Darby nodded and the two headed into the principal's office. They were both stunned when they did indeed find Troy and Sharpay, looking completely battered sitting inside the principal's office.

"What happened?" Darby rushed to her daughter's side. Sharpay's French braids were completely frizzy, her pink skirt ripped and she had several bruises on her arms and one huge scratch on her cheek.

"Troy!" Jack exclaimed, his son didn't look any better. His arm was bleeding and there were several holes in his khaki pants.

"It seems these two got in quite the fight," Principal Mary Matsui explained to the shocked parents.

"She started it!"

"No he did!"

"She bit me!"

"He pushed me!"

"Enough!" Jack and Darby exclaimed at the same time, effectively shutting their children up.

Both kids were sent home for the rest of the day and both kids were punished by their parents. A few hours later, Sharpay found herself swinging outside while her stupid brother was able to eat all of his Valentine treats from his school. She wasn't allowed to eat any of her candy and her mom took away her Barbies and her Power Ranger action figures. She always played with them together, so it really upset her that they were both gone….didn't her mother know that Barbie and Tommy the Power Ranger were destined to be together.

Sharpay was just about to go inside when she felt the presence of someone else. She scowled when Troy took a seat next on the other swing.

"What are you doing here?"

"My mom made me come over to say sorry again so sorry," Troy responded. "Do you forgive me?"

"No," Sharpay turned her head up.

"We also made you cookies," Troy added.

"Cookies," that could make things a lot better. "What kind?"

"Peanut butter, your favorite."

"I guess I can forgive you then…only if the cookies taste good."

"Oh they do! I had three but don't tell my mom."

"I won't," Sharpay smiled.

"So we're friends again?"

"You really hurt my feelings Troy."

"You really hurt my feeling too Sharpay."

"Me?" Sharpay asked, shocked. "What did I do?"

"You didn't give me a Valentine!"

"Yes I did!" Sharpay exclaimed. "I gave you that big pretty heart! I worked on it all last night!"

"I don't like pink hearts! You know that! I wanted one of those cool Power Ranger Valentines, all the other boys got one but I didn't. You know that Power Rangers are my favorite!"

"I'm sorry Troy but I made you that really special one because I love you."

"You do?" Troy didn't know what to say.

"We're soul mates."

"Oh we are? What's a soul mate?"

"I don't know…people that are in love I guess."

"Well I did like your poems," Troy smiled. "They were nice."

"Thanks I made them all by myself."

"Wow, that's cool!"

"Thanks!"

"What do we do now?" Troy questioned.

"I think you have to kiss me now."

"Is that what soul mates do?"

"I guess so….that's what my mommy and daddy do."

"Mine too," Troy smiled as he leaned over quickly and placed a quick kiss on her pink lips. "Wow."

"Wow," Sharpay gently touched her lips. "Now we have to get married."

"Ok but first I want a cookie."

"Mmm me too."

Troy hopped off his swing and offered his hand to Sharpay, "Come on Mrs. Troy."

"Mrs. Troy?"

"Yeah," Troy shrugged. "That's what people will call you when we get married."

"Mrs. Troy," Sharpay beamed. "I like it."

* * *

After a long day at the office, Troy was more than ready to come home. All he wanted to do was spend time with his wife and kids and enjoy the weekend as a family. He was stuck at the office more and more and he was afraid that his kids would grow up before his very eyes. When he pulled into his driveway, he wasn't the least bit surprised to see a car that did not belong to either him or his wife. As soon as he opened the door, he was met with noise, very loud noise but it was just the way he liked it.

"Zachary Ryan Bolton, you come back here right now!" Troy chuckled at the sound of his wife's very agitated voice. "Do not make me chase you…get down, .that's it! You're in big trouble mister, just wait until your father gets home."

"He's home," Troy announced as he walked into pure chaos. His three year old son was currently climbing onto the kitchen counter, while his wife was trying to pull him down

"Thank god," Sharpay turned around, completely flustered and beyond exhausted, not to mention she was seven months pregnant.

"Zac, down now," Troy glared at his son who jumped down immediately and ran off to the playroom.

"I hate you," Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"No you love me."

"No I hate you," Sharpay crossed her arms across her chest. "I've been trying to get him to listen to me for the past hour and super dad comes in and saves the day!"

"I'm sorry honey," Troy wrapped his arms around Sharpay's ever expanding waist. "Would you rather I let him climb up the cabinets and then fall on his head?"

"Not funny," Sharpay pulled away from him. "I would like you to tell him to listen to me. I can't exactly run after him like I used to," Sharpay patted her belly.

"So I've noticed," Troy grinned as he placed his hands on her bump, hoping to feel a kick. "How are my little ones doing?"

"Well he's on my bladder, making me pee every hour and I swear that she's been doing flips all day," Sharpay looked down at her stomach, she was still in shock that she was having twins. She was totally satisfied with two kids but it had been Troy who wanted just one more and now there was two in there, wrestling in such little space.

"My little gymnast," Troy chuckled as Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Where's my little princess?"

"In the playroom," Sharpay smiled, "working extra hard."

"On what?"

"Her valentines, they're having a class party on Monday so every kid has to bring valentines and a little treat," Sharpay explained about their daughter's kindergarten class.

"Let me give her a kiss and then I'll make dinner."

"Fabulous, I can sit down for more than five minutes."

"Fabulous," Troy kissed her quickly before heading off to the playroom. He was amazed to see Zac playing quietly with his two cousins, Lucas and Leah Evans-Danforth. His daughter Alexis was hard at work, just as Sharpay said, at the table and Chad seemed to be helping her.

"I like my mommy's poem better," Alexis told her Uncle Chad.

"I think mine is better," Chad replied as he tickled the little girl.

"I'll be the judge of that," Troy announced.

"Daddy!" Alexis bolted from the table and into her father's loving arms. "I missed you today!"

"I missed you too princess," Troy kissed her cheek and squeezed her tight. "Mommy said you were working on some Valentines, how's that going?"

"Good, I finished everybody's in my class. Now I'm making a special one! Mommy and Uncle Chad made up poems that I can write down. Uncle Chad's thinks his is the best but I know Mommy's is better," Alexis whispered that last part. "Can you pick the best one Daddy?"

"Sure princess," Troy plopped his daughter back into her chair.

"Listen to this Troy, _I'm going to wrap myself in paper. I'm going to stick myself with glue. I'm going to tie a big red bow to me and mail myself to you," _Chad read off of a piece of notebook paper. "That's mine."

"I can tell," Troy smirked.

Chad rolled his eyes, "Well this one is Sharpay's: _Roses are red, daisies are white. Valentine, you make every day a delight. Violets are blue; daffodils are yellow. Valentine you make my heart jiggle like jello."_

"See isn't Mommy's better?" Alexis looked to her father.

"Definitely," Troy replied. "Mommy's got real talent for writing poems."

"I bet Will is going to love it," Alexis grinned as she placed a few glittery heart stickers on her Valentine.

"Will?" Troy questioned, frowning as he did.

"Yeah my Valentine, Will Baylor. Don't you know him?" Alexis looked at her absentminded father.

Of course Troy knew Will Baylor, he was the son of one his oldest and dearest friends, Zeke. "You're giving that to Will? I thought you were just making it for fun."

"No Daddy," Alexis giggled. "Will is my very special Valentine and I really need to finish my card for him."

"Ok, ok," Troy backed off. "I'm going to make dinner, Chad are you guys staying?"

"Yup," Chad replied, not bothering to look up. "Ryan should be here soon too."

Troy rolled his eyes as he walked out of the room. It was practically a given that Ryan and Chad and their family would stay for dinner. They stayed over at least twice a week, if not more. Troy found it quite amusing that Sharpay and Chad spent so much time together with the kids. Chad was officially a Mr. Mom, as Troy liked to call him, and he and Sharpay often provided much needed backup for one another throughout the week. Sharpay worked in the Drama department at U of A up until she had Zac but decided to be a full time mom after that and she loved every minute of it.

"Would you be interested in a foot rub?" Sharpay asked Troy as he came out of the playroom.

"Are you offering?" Troy questioned as he joined his wife on the couch in their great room.

"Of course not," Sharpay smirked as she put her feet in her husband's lap. "Now get to work."

"Did you know that Lexi is making a valentine for Will?" Troy began to gently massage his wife's feet.

"Mmm hmm," Sharpay replied. "Isn't it sweet?"

"She's a little young, don't you think?"

"Oh its cute, they're only in kindergarten Troy. Its harmless puppy love."

"I don't like it," Troy groaned. "Kids are growing up way too fast these days Pay. This is only the beginning of a serious relationship."

"Troy she just turned six."

"If he doesn't break her heart, she'll end up pregnant at thirteen."

"Troy, get real," Sharpay laughed. "Our little girl is not going to have a baby when she's thirteen."

"Damn right she's not, not if I can help it. I'm sure they still make chastity belts."

"Okay honey," Sharpay kissed his cheek. "Indulge your little fantasy for a minute or two and then make dinner. I already took out some chicken, I figured you could fire up the grill."

"Seriously Sharpay, I will not be a grandfather at the age of forty one."

"Troy," Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Just go make dinner."

A few hours later, the Evans-Danforth clan had cleared out and it was already bedtime for the Bolton kids.

"A few more minutes," Alexis pleaded with her father.

"Princess, its already nine o clock, way past your bedtime," Troy reminded her.

"But it's a Friday, I don't have school tomorrow."

"Lexi," Troy began.

"Fine," the little girl huffed and walked out of the playroom. "I guess I can finish my other valentine tomorrow."

"You're making another one?" Troy questioned as he took her hand and led her up the set of second stairs in their kitchen. How many boyfriends did his little girl have?

"Yup but it's a secret," Alexis giggled as she walked into her bedroom.

"Hey missy, get your jammies on, brush your teeth and then we'll read a book," Sharpay smiled at her daughter as she walked out of her son's bedroom. "Honey, Zac wants a goodnight hug and kiss."

"I'm on it," Troy hurried into their son's room while Sharpay helped Alexis get ready for bed.

Twenty minutes later, after not one but two stories, Alexis was finally in bed and Troy and Sharpay were about to settle down to watch a movie in the family room.  
"Don't forget the popcorn!"

"Got it, come on its getting late," Troy appeared in the doorway of the playroom where Sharpay was tidying up a little bit.

"You know I can't stand messes," Sharpay was busy putting all of the arts and crafts stuff back into their respective boxes.

"Is that Lexi's secret valentine?" Troy moved closer, throwing a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth. He reached down to see what little boy was the new recipient of his daughter's love.

"Oh Troy don't!" Sharpay exclaimed but it was too late, Troy had already picked up the small red card.

"_Dad you are my favorite man. And I sure want you to know, I'll always respect and love you, Dad. No matter how big I grow. I'm lucky to have you as my dad! I love you!_"

"She came up with it all by herself but apparently it doesn't have enough glitter," Sharpay laughed as she placed a few containers back on their built in bookshelf.

"Wow…just wow," Troy placed the card back down.

"Don't tell her you saw it, its supposed to be a secret honey."

"I won't," Troy replied as they were ready to leave the room. "I can't believe she did that."  
"She loves her daddy very much," Sharpay smiled. "No matter how much you worry, you'll still be the single most important guy in her life."

"She's the sweetest kid on the planet," Troy grinned as they got all comfy on their couch.

"That she is," Sharpay dug her hand into the bowl of popcorn and grabbed a huge handful.

"I hope Will knows how lucky he is."

"Oh god Troy, not this again," Sharpay mumbled as she munched on her buttery popcorn.

"He better treat her right, that's all I'm saying…oh god!"

"What?" Sharpay asked concerned, "are you alright?"

"What if he doesn't want to be her Valentine? She'll be so crushed! I hope she doesn't bite or knock him down on the playground."

"Shut up Troy," Sharpay hit him on the arm.

"She sure can be violent sometimes, I wonder where she gets that from."

"You're so funny Troy," Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Just push 'play.' "

"Come here Mrs. Troy," Troy grinned and Sharpay giggled as he put the popcorn down on the coffee table. "I love you Mrs. Troy."

"I love you too," Sharpay wrapped her arms around him and planted a kiss on his lips, one that turned out to be more passionate than innocent. "You know I should start calling your Mr. Sharpay."

"Lets not and say you did," Troy laughed as he reached for the popcorn and the remote.

Sharpay took the popcorn while Troy pushed 'play.' She settled into the arms of the love of her life and smiled. This is exactly where she wanted to be. Almost eight years ago, they were married on Valentine's Day, her most favorite holiday and with good reason. Not many people find their soul mates on Valentine's day but she was one of the very lucky few and she couldn't be happier being known as Mrs. Troy.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Just so you know, I incorporated Power Rangers and pregnancy at 13 from GimmeABeat's fic _What We Keep Hidden_ which is just spectacular by the way, so read it if you aren't already doing so!**


	7. Happy Mother's Day

**Here's another holiday one-shot from me. I know that its a few weeks late but I was inspired after Mother's Day lol. Plus, I know I haven't been updating regularly and I owe my wonderful readers. This is just your average fluffy Bolton fic although its got some pretty realistic moments between the family (or at least I think so).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything HSM related, its all property of the big mouse.**

* * *

"Alright troops," Troy clapped his hands together in excitement while his three sleepy eyed children stared at him in confusion. "Time for breakfast."

"Oh, can I have frozen waffles?" the oldest Cameron questioned as he rubbed the sleep out of his eye.

"I want…" Chris, the middle child began to speak but was interrupted by his very loud, four year old little sister.

"No!" Carrie screamed in the boys' ears. "We have to make Mommy breakfast!"

"That's right princess," Troy picked up his youngest and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It's Mother's Day!"

"Oh I forgot," seven year old Chris replied, followed by a long yawn.

Troy just shook his head at Chris; the brown haired, brown eyed boy was the most forgetful person that Troy had ever known. Just yesterday, Troy had helped the children make a huge sign that read _Happy Mother's Day_ for their mother. "Come on guys, let's get started." Troy carried Carrie into the kitchen while the boys quickly followed.

"Let's make French toast for Mommy," Christ suggested as he practically threw himself onto his usual chair.

"No, we should make her waffles," Cameron suggested as he leaned his tall and lanky body against the dark granite countertops.

"No French toast!" Clearly Chris liked his idea way better than that of his older brother.

"You just want to make French toast because that's your favorite food to eat for breakfast," Cameron glared at his younger brother.

"How about we make neither?" Troy stepped in; it was way too early for the boys to begin fighting. "I'm thinking blueberry pancakes, one of my specialties." Okay, they were one of a select few specialties but Troy did have a great recipe that had been in his family for several generations.

"Fine," both Cameron and Chris gave in, they both had to admit they loved their dad's pancakes. They were almost better than their mom's but they would never tell her that.

"Yum, I love pancakes," Carrie rubbed her stomach before Troy placed her down on the dark hardwood floor.

"Good," Troy replied as he headed to the fridge.

"Daddy, why do you need all this stuff?" Carrie questioned as Troy gathered the appropriate ingredients and supplies that were needed for Sharpay's mother's day breakfast extraordinaire.

"Because we need all of this stuff," Troy put an emphasis on stuff, "to make pancakes for mommy," Troy explained as he grabbed the bottle of milk and carton of eggs from the three sided stainless steel refrigerator with a glass center.

Carrie furrowed her brow in confusion, "But I thought you only needed a pan and cakes for pancakes."

"You're super stupid Carrie," Chris laughed at his younger sister who did not look amused.

"No, you're stupid, you stupid head!" Carrie screamed back as she ran towards her older brother, ready to pummel him to the ground.

"I don't think so," Troy scooped up his tiny tot before she could do any real damage. She may have been small but Carrie could pack a mean punch. "We do not call each other stupid in this house, both of you need to apologize to one another."

"Sorry," the two kids mumbled without any ounce of conviction.

Troy sighed; he could already tell that this was going to be an extremely long morning. He decided that he better move things along and get the kids going. First he had the kids wash their hands which of course turned into a fight over who was using too much soap. Troy didn't even think it was possible to fight over anything that stupid but apparently he was wrong. Things got a little better when they actually made the pancakes, each child enjoyed their turn adding ingredients and stirring the batter. But then Chris got pancake batter on Cameron's flannel pajamas and he in turn shoved his little brother who fell on top of Carrie who screamed bloody murder and that was officially the start of all hell breaking loose.

Troy couldn't take it any longer, he'd had enough. "Ok that's it!" he yelled, silencing the cries of his three children. "Out of the kitchen, all of you! Right now!"

"Mommy wouldn't yell at us like that," Chris sniffled loudly; it was no secret that Chris was a mama's boy.

"Well I'm not Mommy, am I? Go play or you can watch a little T.V. I'll come and get you guys when breakfast is ready. Then we'll bring breakfast to your mommy and the three of you better be on you best behavior. Do you understand?" Surprisingly Troy got three quick nods and lots of silence. "Good, now go."

The boys immediately ran out of the kitchen, not wanting to disobey their father. It wasn't often that Troy yelled at them so they knew that they really upset him. Carrie, however, stayed put, staring intently at her father.

"Can I help you?" Troy peered down at this little girl after he flipped a pancake on the griddle.

"I wanna stay with you daddy."

"Why don't you go play with your brother honey?"

Carrie batted her eyelash and puffed out her little bottom lip, "I'll be good daddy, I promise. I just wanna spend time with my favoritest daddy."

Of course Troy couldn't resist, he could never resist his little princess. Troy was no match for Caroline Rose Bolton; at four, she'd already mastered the art of manipulation much like her mother (and Troy was definitely no match for her either). "Alright princess, you can stay and help me out."

"Yay!" Carrie squealed and made a beeline for her father.

After finishing up the rest of the pancakes, Troy cut up some strawberries (Sharpay's favorite) while Carrie grabbed the bottle of maple syrup and a container of spreadable butter. Troy also grabbed the bottle of pulp free orange juice from the fridge; it was on the top shelf so Carrie wasn't able to reach it.

"I think that we're all ready baby."

"One more thing Daddy," Carrie said quickly before skipping out of the kitchen.

"Now where are you going?" Troy called after his daughter but was met with silence.

A minute later, Carrie appeared with a bright yellow tulip in her small hands. "Mommies always need flowers."

"Great idea, Mommy loves flowers," Carrie nodded in agreement. "Where did you get that anyway?"

"From the dining room table."

"Oh," Troy didn't even know that they had fresh flowers in the dining room. Cleary, it wasn't a room that Troy frequented very much. Troy grabbed the silver breakfast tray and bent down to his daughter's level. "Want to put it on the tray?"

Carrie nodded and carefully placed the delicate flower across the front of the tray right by the plate of pancakes. "Is this good daddy?"

"Perfect," Troy smiled. "Let's go get your crazy brothers and then go surprise Mommy."

Carrie scurried off and Troy followed as he carried the tray into the family room where the boys were sprawled out on the two large couches, eyes were glued to the huge plasma screen.

"Come on guys, time to give Mom breakfast." Troy didn't get an answer; Cameron and Chris were still in their self induced television coma. Troy rolled his eyes as he walked over to the T.V. and quickly turned it off.

"Aw man, dad we were watching that," Cameron groaned as he finally snapped out of it.

"Its time to give Mom her breakfast," Troy announced once again. "Besides, I know that you've seen this episode a thousand times before."

"But there's only a few minutes left," Cameron whined as he made no move to get up.

"Too bad," Troy glared. "Get up."

"Ok Dad," Chris crawled off the couch and joined his father and younger sister.

"Cameron," Troy only had to say his name once before his oldest hopped up too. "Thank you, now let's go surprise mommy."

"I made Mommy a present at school, I want to give it to her," Chris looked up to his father.

"I made something too," Cameron added.

"Me too, my present is really special." Carrie smiled.

"Remember we got her the bracelet last week too. Plus, I have something for her just from me but I was thinking of giving it to her later but you guys can give her your presents now," Troy told his children.

"Can I give her my present when you do?" Cameron questioned.

"Sure buddy, no problem," Troy responded as he began walking, not wanting Sharpay's breakfast to get cold.

"I'll wait then too," Chris added as he followed Troy and Cameron down the hallway.

"Me too," Carrie smiled as she ran to catch up to the boys, she was not one to be left out.

"You guys are such copycats," Cameron turned around and rolled his eyes at his two younger siblings.

"No, we're not!" The two younger Boltons shouted in unison.

"Yes, you are!" Cameron replied before going with another old standby comeback, sticking his tongue out.

"Daddy, Cam's sticking his tongue out at us," Carrie was quick to tell on her older brother; it was her duty as the little sister to get her brothers in trouble as much as she could.

"You're such a tattletale," Cameron rolled his eyes at his little sister.

"Guys, knock it off," Troy said sternly and stopped in front of the stairs. "No more fighting today! I want this to be a very special day for Mommy and you should too. Mommy does so much for all of us, so she really deserves a great Mother's Day. That means that you three need to be nice to each other and extra nice to Mommy. Can you do this for one day, for Mommy?"

Carrie nodded and smiled big, "I'm going to be really nice to Mommy."

"Me too," Chris grinned up at his father.

"I will too," Cameron sighed; being nice to his mom wasn't the problem. It was being nice to his siblings that was hard; they were just too annoying for words sometimes.

"Thank you," Troy smiled gratefully at his children as he finally began to walk up the stairs. "Come on, let's go."

"What about Mommy's sign?" Chris questioned as he followed right behind him.

"Oh right," with all of the commotion, Troy had completely forgotten about the kids' handmade sign. "Can one of you go and get it?"

Chris nodded, "Sure thing Dad!" He was eager to volunteer for the job and show his dad that he would be on his best behavior.

"No, I'll get it," Cameron said quickly, "You don't even know where it is."

"Yes, I do," Chris replied. "It's in the playroom."

"Go get it okay bud," Troy smiled down at his youngest who eagerly ran down the hallway. Cam rolled his eyes at his younger brother which did not go unnoticed by his father. "None of that alright? One day is all I'm asking for." Cameron nodded and Troy sighed softly; his oldest was apparently going through a phase that neither parent was none too pleased about.

"Got it!" Chris announced a moment later as he arrived back to they foyer, completely out of breath from all of the running.

"Alright, let's go troops!" Troy led the kids up the many stairs and down to the end of the hallway where the master bedroom was.

Cameron quickly opened the white double doors and the kids plus their father paraded into the quiet room. Sharpay lay sleeping peacefully, blissfully unaware of the four extra people now surrounding the California King sized bed. Troy couldn't help but smile at his own sleeping beauty. She was sleeping on her side along a huge body pillow with one hand on her very pregnant belly. The other was under her head on her pillow where not one strand of her honey blonde hair was out of place. Troy thought his wife looked like a sun kissed angel with rosy cheeks and plump pink lips. As he moved closer to place a good morning kiss on her cheek, Troy realized that her lips were covered in gloss and her cheeks were rosy with blush. Troy had to fight back the laughter as he kissed his wife of eleven years. Typical Sharpay, she was the only person who would put on makeup and hop back into bed for her holiday surprise…only an actress.

Sharpay's eyes fluttered open after the kiss just as the kids and their father screamed 'Happy Mother's Day!' as loud as they could. "Oh my gosh," Sharpay smiled at her three perfectly adorable children and her wonderfully handsome husband. "Is it Mother's Day already?" Sharpay questioned as she slowly sat up, still holding her baby bump for a little support.

"Yeah Mommy, Mother's Day is today silly!" Carrie exclaimed as she quickly climbed up onto the bed for a hug and a kiss, which Sharpay of course obliged.

"Were you surprised?" Troy questioned, glancing down at Sharpay as Carrie pulled away from her.

"Why of course honey," Sharpay grinned and shot Troy a little wink that the children missed.

"Look at the sign that we made Mommy!" Chris held the sign that he was carrying over the bed so that Sharpay could get a better look.

"Wow guys, it's so beautiful," Sharpay gushed at the large white poster board. Written in the center in bold, pink block letters was 'HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!' Right underneath the words, everyone signed 'Love, Cam, Chris, Carrie and Troy.' There were three little pictures surrounding the writing.

"I did this one," Chris said proudly as he pointed to two stick figures, one big and one little, holding hands.

"Is that you and me, buddy?" Sharpay questioned and Chris nodded his head and smiled brightly at his mother. "Its wonderful baby."

"This one's mine Mom," Cameron moved closer to his brother and pointed to a little puppy being held by a woman with blonde hair and a pink dress. The picture was pretty impressive for a nine year old, lots of detail. Cameron was a pretty good artist, which was surprising since neither Troy nor Sharpay was good at art (aside from the theatrical aspect).

"Is this another hint about getting a puppy, kiddo?" Sharpay raised her perfectly arched brows at her little boy.

"Maybe," Cameron smiled sheepishly at her. "It's a picture of you and your little dog Boi; I just thought it was a good reminder."

"I love it honey, thank you." Sharpay grinned. "Now, you two owe me kisses." Chris was quick to lay the sign down on the floor and hug and kiss his mother while Cameron stood back.

"I love you Mommy," Chris told Sharpay before he pulled away after a kiss and a nice long hug.

"I love you too honey," Sharpay smiled. "Cameron Bolton, you are not too old to give your mother a hug and a kiss, now you come here," Sharpay instructed her oldest.

"Fine," Cameron let out an exasperated sigh before bending down for a hug and a kiss. Although he pulled away quickly, Cameron still loved the feeling of his mom's loving hugs; they always made him feel safe. "Ok Mom, see you later."

"What?" Sharpay screeched. "And what is so important that you're going to leave your dear old mother on Mother's Day, the best holiday ever?"

"I'm hungry," Cameron shrugged. "We didn't have breakfast yet. We've got all day to spend with you Mom! You don't want us to be all weak do you?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, that was such a Troy thing to say. "Go eat."

"See ya!" Cameron yelled before running out of the room.

"You can go too honey," Sharpay told Chris who looked longingly as his older brother left the room.

"I can stay with you Mommy," Chris replied being ever the faithful son.

"It's alright honey, go have some breakfast," Sharpay smiled at her little boy who wasn't so little anymore.

"There are extra pancakes on the counter," Troy turned to Chris, "and the syrup is in the fridge."

"Ok dad," After another quick kiss to his mom, Chris scurried out of the room to join his older brother.

"Speaking of breakfast," Sharpay motioned to her husband who was still standing beside their bed holding the breakfast tray.

"Oh right. Scoot over princess," Troy said to Carrie so that he could place the tray on Sharpay's lap.

"Looks delicious babe," Sharpay's mouth watered at the sight of the pancakes. She was more than ready to devour everything, after all she was eating for two now.

"I helped Daddy too," Carrie announced, tugging on Sharpay's sleeve.

"You did?" Sharpay looked at her daughter, with her gorgeous bright smile and sparkling blue eyes.

"I did Mommy, I did!"

"She's an excellent helper," Troy replied as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Is that right, I'm…ohhh," Sharpay patted her belly as she felt a monster kick.

"Was that the baby, Mommy?" Carrie asked. She had taken quite the interest in her mother's pregnancy, way more than anyone would have thought.

"Yeah honey," Sharpay smiled. "I think your baby brother or sister is pretty hungry too."

"Make sure that the baby eats lots of pancakes," Carrie stated as she began to climb over Troy.

"Don't tell me that my baby girl is leaving me all alone too?" Sharpay questioned as Carrie's little feet hit the plush, tan carpet. Was it so hard for her children to spend more than five minutes with her?

"You're not all alone Mommy, daddy's here," Carrie replied. "And don't worry Mommy, I'm just going to the bathroom, my baby is on my bladder," Carrie repeated a phrase that Sharpay had said many a time.

Sharpay couldn't help but giggle as Carrie quickly ran to the bathroom. Once Carrie had closed the door to the master bathroom, Troy turned to his wife with a worried look on his face.

"What? What's with that face?" Sharpay questioned after swallowing a bite of pancakes.

"It's not normal for a four year old to think that she's pregnant!" Troy half yelled, half whispered so that his daughter couldn't hear him freak-out from the bathroom.

"Honey, she doesn't really think that she's pregnant; she's just pretending. I actually think that it's kind of cute."

Troy rolled his eyes, "Its note cute, not cute at all. Yesterday she asked me if I thought she should breastfeed or not?"

Sharpay giggled, "Well, I think she should, its so much better for the baby."

"Not funny Sharpay," Troy glared at his wife.

"Don't worry too much Troy; I'm sure she'll stop after the baby is born. But back to me now honey, its Mother's Day and no one has given me any presents yet," Sharpay put on her usual pout.

"You can wait until later Pay. I'm pretty sure that you'll love my gifts."

"Ooo gifts?" Sharpay was giddy now, usually Troy just got her something big but she could get used to two or three or four something bigs.

"Yes gifts," Troy chuckled at his very over anxious wife; he'd seen that giddy look at least a thousand times. "The kids have presents too but I have no idea what they've got because they made them themselves."

"Aww," Sharpay gushed, slightly hormonal. "They're just so sweet, aren't they? Breakfast is delicious by the way."

"Why thank you, I worked quite hard while your children drove me crazy."

"Why are they always my children when they bother you? For the record, now you finally know how I feel everyday so be a man about it and suck it up, Bolton," Sharpay said sternly, not even bothering to look up at Troy as she fed herself another piece of pancake.

"No seriously Pay, the boys are becoming such a handful. They fight like cats and dogs every five minutes."

Sharpay had to nod in agreement, "Yeah, Cam's definitely got some major attitude lately. We need to talk to him or else its going to be a long summer. And we're already going to be pretty busy," Sharpay added as she affectionately rubbed her belly or their surprise Bolton as Troy liked to call him or her.

Troy leaned down and placed his hand atop his wife's, "We'll manage, we always do Pay."

"Thank goodness that you get summers off," Sharpay smiled thoughtfully, happy that Troy would be off in just a week for three whole months.

"Thank goodness indeed," Troy joked, although he was more than happy to spend time with his wife and three soon to be four children. As the head basketball coach at U of A, Troy was quite busy during basketball season which took place during both semesters of school. The games usually took him away from home a few times a month as well which was always hard on Sharpay. Troy also earned a living as an adjunct professor at the university, teaching one sociology class during the first semester. It was actually a pretty desired class that filled up quickly with a very long waiting list. Troy ended up majoring in sociology with a minor in theater at U of A while playing on the basketball team. A serious knee injury during his Junior year ended any chance of going pro. So he worked hard to get his masters and then PhD all the while helping out the basketball team which eventually led to an assistant coach position and finally head coach, a little over two years ago.

"Do you remember what time we have to go to my parents' house today?" Sharpay asked Troy. "I have major pregnancy brain this morning."

"4:30," Troy replied without missing a beat; he remembered seeing it posted on the refrigerator when he was making breakfast earlier.

"Oh that's later than I thought."

"Yeah but it gives us more time to spend together," Troy wriggled his eyebrows

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Not in his lifetime Bolton."

"At least give me a proper good morning kiss since the kids were around before."

"Hmm…I guess that'll work, you did make me a wonderful breakfast, after all." Sharpay leaned over to kiss her handsome husband as Troy leaned in too. He steadied himself by grabbing hold of the ends of the breakfast tray as he kissed his wife.

"Mmm nice lip gloss," Troy grinned against his wife's lips.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sharpay feigned innocence.

"Sure you don't," Troy laughed about his wife's denial.

"Shut up and kiss me Troy." Sharpay pulled him closer and nudged his mouth open with her tongue. As their tongues swirled together in harmony, Troy managed to push the tray to the other side of the bed so there was nothing separating him from his wife.

"Are you guys making another baby?" Carrie asked innocently as she seemingly appeared from out of nowhere.

"What?" Sharpay screamed as she quickly pulled away from her equally shocked husband.

Troy looked at Sharpay who looked majorly shocked but slightly embarrassed as well. Troy then turned to his young daughter who stood several feet away, close to the bathroom. "Princess, where did you hear that? What exactly do you mean 'making a baby?"

"Uncle Chad said that when Mommies and Daddies kiss for a long time in their beds, they make little babies," Carrie explained to her parents as she swayed on her toes.

"She is never spending unsupervised time with your friend ever again," Sharpay glared menacingly at her husband.

"Um…agreed," Troy tried to ignore his wife's anger, it wasn't his fault that his friend was an idiotic asswhole.

"Sweetheart, never listen to anything that Uncle Chad tells you ever again. Do you understand?" Sharpay put on a sickingly sweet smile for her daughter, trying to assure her that she wasn't angry with her.

Carrie nodded, "Sure Mommy…but were you making another baby for us?"

"No honey," Troy stepped in quickly, "Mommy is already having a baby so she um can't make another right now. And you know Uncle Chad doesn't really know what he's talking about anyway. Princess, why don't you go have some pancakes now too. You tell Cam that I said he needs to make you a plate."

"Ok Daddy," Carrie skipped out of the room, not realizing how upset her parents were about the 'situation.'

"Danforth is D-E-A-D, dead!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"He sure is."

"God only knows what they've learned from him," Sharpay shuddered at the thought of her children 'learning' anything else from that big haired baboon.

"Hopefully not too much Pay, most people just tend to block him out."

Sharpay nodded in agreement, "So true, I know that I do."

"Now where were we?" Troy leaned back in, ready to continue the make out session that little Carrie interrupted.

"So not going to happen!"

"Aw Pay come on," Troy whined.

"If you give me really great presents, I will definitely give you a night to remember," Sharpay winked at her husband.

Troy grinned back, "Trust me, you are going to love your presents."

"Well then Troy my boy, you're in for a real treat tonight."

"I can't wait," Troy was grinning from ear to ear at the thought of spending a night with his wife, it had been forever since their last night to remember.

"Do you hear that?" Sharpay couldn't exactly comprehend what was being said but she distinctly heard the familiar sound of yelling and crying.

"Nope, I don't hear a thing," Troy heard but he was doing his best to block it out.

"Yes you do."

"I think its coming from outside."

"No," Sharpay hit his arm, "it's coming from downstairs and it's the sound of your children attempting to kill each other."

Troy shrugged, "Well we can replace whoever it is with our little surprise Bolton."

"Troy," Sharpay rolled her eyes, "You go take care of that now!"

"Pay," Troy was not in the mood and could feel another headache coming on if he had to go downstairs.

"It's Mother's Day you must do what I say!"

"Fine, fine," Troy begrudgingly got off the bed and kissed Sharpay's cheek. "You owe me."

"Please, I don't owe you a thing. You on the other hand, owe me a fantastic and relaxing day on this holy of days."

"Since when did Mother's Day become a holy holiday?"

"Since I had children, now go!"

"Bossy much?"

"You should be used to it by now."

"Oh but I am," Troy responded.

"You know what would make this day even better?"

"No but I'm sure that you'll tell me."

"A magic wand!" Sharpay exclaimed, "so you'll do whatever I want when I want."

"I already do."

"I know but it would be so much more fun with a magic wand that went ding!"

"On that note, I'm leaving. It's sad that this is what our conversations come down too now days. We used to talk about culture, politics and world events and now we're talking about magic wands."

"I would also make you disappear," Sharpay smirked as she grabbed her breakfast tray again, hoping that the food wasn't too cold. "Now be gone."

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving. You better be glad that it's Mother's Day or else…"

"Or else what?" Sharpay mumbled, her mouth already full with pancakes.

"Just…" Troy began but was interrupted by the sound of breaking glass. Both Troy and Sharpay cringed at the sound, it must have been a pretty bad break for them to hear it all the way upstairs.

"Troy!" Sharpay pointed at the door, he so needed to deal with this.

"I can't wait until Father's Day," Troy muttered as he sulked out of the room.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you think! And if anyone has holiday one-shot ideas, I'm open to suggestion. Thanks again!**


	8. Happy Father's Day

**Hi guys, back with another one-shot. This is considered the sequel to my Mother's Day one-shot. It features the same kids/timeline as my last one-shot. So I hope you enjoyed Cam, Chris and Carrie because they're back again (and surprisingly on good behavior)!**

* * *

"Alright troops," Troy clapped his hands together, signaling for his three children. "Come on guys; let's get a move on it!"

"Daddy!" Carrie screamed so loudly that surely dogs heard her towns away, not to mention the fact Troy was probably deaf now.

"Hi princess!" Troy opened his arms for his little girl who seemed to fly straight into them after jumping down the stairs.

"Daddy, I missed you so so so much!"

"I missed you too," Troy kissed her rosy little cheek before squeezing her tight. "You look very pretty today," Troy said, admiring the pink dress that was covered in brown polka dots. Carried had topped off her ensemble with a matching brown headband.

"Thanks Daddy, I wanted to look pretty today because today is a super special day."

"That's right, today is a very super special day and princess, you always look pretty."

Carrie giggled, "I know."

Troy chuckled; Carrie was definitely her mother's daughter. "Where are your brothers?"

"Right there," Carrie pointed to the top of the stairs and low and behold Cameron and Christopher were about to descend down the massive stairs with their Uncle Ryan trailing behind them.

"Wait guys, I didn't put gel in your hair yet!" Ryan called after the boys as they sprinted down the stairs.

"No way," Cameron mumbled, his mom always tried to put yucky junk in his hair and he hated it.

"Hi dad!" Chris exclaimed upon seeing his father. As soon as he reached Troy, Chris wrapped his arms around his father's waist.

"Hey buddy," Troy put Carrie down so that he could hug his son properly.

"I missed you dad," Chris shot Troy a toothless smile as his dad hugged him back.

"I missed you too."

"Hi Troy," Ryan made his way down the stairs and greeted his brother-in-law.

"Hey Ryan, thanks again for watching the kids so last minute."

"No problem," Ryan smiled. "You know I enjoy it and we always have a good time. How's Sharpay doing?"

"She's good, a little tired you know but doing well," Troy explained.

Ryan nodded his head, "Well if you don't need me anymore, I'm going to head home because I am in desperate need of a shower before I head over to the hospital."

"No problem, I can take it from here. We'll see you later," Troy replied.

"Alright kiddos, I'll see you all later," Ryan immediately received hugs and kisses from Carrie and Chris. "Cam my man, don't leave me hanging!" Ryan held up his hand and Cameron hit it back, giving his uncle a high five. "See you later guys."

"Bye!" Carrie waved both of her hands rapidly and Ryan waved back before heading out the front door.

"Ok, does anyone need to go to the bathroom before we leave?" Troy asked and got three 'no's thrown back at him. "Alright then lets rock and roll."

"No wait, I want to change my clothes," Cameron whined.

"We don't have time, Mommy's waiting for us," Troy replied.

"But I look so stupid," Cam groaned as he looked down at his brown polo shirt and khaki pants. "Uncle Ryan made me put this on."

"You look fine," Troy responded, "Mommy's probably going to love it. You know she loves it when you guys look nice." That was definitely true; Sharpay loved any occasion to dress up. She also loved for her kids to look just as wonderful (if not better) as she did. "Come on," Troy opened the front door and Chris and Carrie raced over to Troy's black Escalade. Cam took his own sweet time and Troy just rolled his eyes as he looked up the house.

It was a ten minute drive to the University of New Mexico Hospital (UNM). Troy found a pretty decent parking spot in the garage. The kids were ready to bust out of the car but Troy turned on the child safety look.

"Hey!" Cameron protested. "What'd you do that for?"

"Because we need to go over a few ground rules before you guys get out of the car." Troy unbuckled his seatbelt and turned around to face his very eager children. "Rule number 1: hospitals are very quiet places so that means you three need to be quiet. Rule number 2: there is absolutely no running around or goofing off inside the hospital. Rule number 3: you stay where I can see you. The hospital is huge and I don't want anyone to get lost. Do you understand?" Cameron and Chris nodded their heads toward their father.

"Yup!" Carrie exclaimed, it was quite obvious that she was Troy and Sharpay's most vocal child.

"Ok good, let's go." Troy unlocked the doors and the boys quickly piled out of the car.

"Out please Daddy," Carrie was able to buckle herself into her car seat but she could never unbuckle herself.

"I got you princess," Troy appeared in the doorway and reached over, unbuckling the straps before lifting his little girl up. He decided it would be best to carry her through the garage; at times, she was unpredictable, as most young children are. There were a lot of cars and Troy was tempted to ask Cameron to hold Christopher's hand but his oldest would probably die of embarrassment. "Ok guys stay close, it's pretty crowded out here," Troy said instead.

"K dad," Chris smiled as he joined Troy while Cameron walked slightly in front of them.

The four Boltons took an elevator down to the first floor where they then had to maneuver their way down several busy hallways just to reach the main lobby.

"This place is huge," Cameron remarked as they entered the lobby. There was a gift shop, a coffee shop, the admittance desk, several rows of chairs and even a little fountain in the center.  
"Tell me about it," Lucky for Troy, he finally knew his away around the massive hospital. The first time he ever stepped foot in this place was when Cameron was first born. And Troy didn't know if he was coming or going. Even with Chris, he still had to ask an orderly or two for directions but by the time little Carrie rolled around, Troy was an old pro. "Ok we need to get on the red elevators," Troy led their small group around the coffee shop and down a short hallway to the red elevators.

"Can I press the button?" Chris asked his father anxiously.

"Sure," Troy nodded, apparently pushing the 'button' was every child's dream. Chris pushed the 'up' button.

"No fair!" Carrie pouted in her father's arms.

"You can press the button when we get in the elevator," Troy told her.

"Yay!" Carrie squealed and clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Shh," Troy said quickly, "You need to use your inside voice, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Carrie giggled softly, this time trying to use her inside voice.

The doors opened with a ding and Troy had to hold the kids back so that the elevator's previous passengers could get off without being stampeded by rowdy kids. Once everyone was out, the Boltons piled in.

"Ok press this one," Troy pointed to the button 4 because they were headed to the fourth floor.

"Otay," Carrie happily obliged and pressed the small white button.

"Great," Troy put Carrie down before she pressed anymore buttons and they made a million extra stops. "Here we are," Troy said a minute later as he reached for Carrie's hand. They all stepped off the elevator and were met with a small open space, couch and a huge set of double doors.

"I thought we were going to see Mommy, where is she?" Carrie questioned. It didn't look anyone was in this part of the hospital, it was so empty.

"She's in there," Troy pointed to the doors, "well her room is in there."

"Do you think Mommy will be happy to see us?" Chris asked as they walked towards the ominous looking doors.

"What do you think?" Troy chuckled, the kids should definitely know the answer to that one.

"I think so," Chris laughed.

"Oh you know it bud, she's very much looking forward to seeing you guys," Troy replied in return as he pressed the doorbell.

"Hey I wanna press that," Carrie protested, reaching up to press the button again.

"Sorry honey," Troy said sincerely as the doors swung open. "Come on." Chris grabbed his father's other hand and they walked in together as a family.

"Afternoon Mr. Bolton," an elderly nurse waved from the nurse's station as the Bolton family walked by.

"Hi Mary," Troy let go of Chris' hand to wave but took it back before they rounded the corner.

"Gamie! Gampa!" Carrie broke free and made a beeline for her grandparents, Vance and Darby Evans as they stepped out of a room and into the hallway.

"There go rules 1 and 2," Troy mumbled to himself as Cam and Chris took off after their little sister.

Hugs and kisses were shared among the children and their grandparents. Troy joined the group but stood off to the side. Since he'd spent all morning with his in-laws, he didn't really feel the need for anymore affection.

"Troy, darling, your mother just left," Darby explained to her son-in-law as she rested her delicate hands on Christopher's shoulders.

"We're actually going to head out ourselves," Vance added. "After staying up practically all night, I'm in need of a nap."

"And a shower," Darby glared at her husband. Troy kept himself from chuckling but those two were quite a pair.

"People in glass houses shouldn't throw stones," Vance pointed out, turning his nose up at his wife.

Darby ignored her husband's comment and focused her attention on her precious grandchildren, "Your mommy is going to be so excited to see you."

"Where is she?" Carrie questioned, she was so excited to see her mommy too. Both her mommy and daddy had tucked her in last night but when she woke up this morning, they were both gone. Instead Uncle Ryan was there and explained that Mommy had to go to the hospital in the middle of the night.

"Well in there, of course," Darby pointed to the room that she and her husband had just vacated.

"Mommy!" Carrie screamed and ran into the room, Chris was hot on her heels too.

"Bye Gamie, bye Grandpa," Cameron was the only one to say goodbye to his grandparents before going to visit his mother. Troy offered up a quick goodbye to his in-laws before quickly following his children.

"Hi guys!" Sharpay smiled brightly at her children's beautiful faces.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Carrie practically attacked Sharpay when she made it to her bed.

"Gentle sweetie," Sharpay replied as she shifted the sleeping newborn in her arms.

"Sorry Mommy," Carrie apologized and she actually meant it too.

"It's alright baby," Sharpay replied as she leaned down to kiss her daughter. "Now who wants to meet their new baby sister?"

"She's so tiny," Chris pushed his little sister out of the way so he could get a better look at the new baby and to also get a kiss from his mom.

"You were all this tiny," Sharpay told her son who smiled. "Come here Cam," Sharpay motioned to her oldest son who was standing next to his father.

"Go ahead buddy," Troy gave his son a little push in the right direction.

"She's cute," Cameron remarked as he looked at their family's newest edition, rosy all over and swaddled in a pink blanket. He was secretly excited to have a new baby in the family, he was looking forward to helping his parents out with his new little sister.

"Yeah, she's almost as pretty as me!" Carrie exclaimed causing everyone else to laugh in the room.

"She's way prettier than you," Chris chuckled.

"Hey!" Carrie brought her hand up and made a fist ready to deck her older brother. "You're not nice!"

"Don't even think about it," Sharpay glared at her daughter, she was in no mood for fighting amongst her children not when she'd just given birth only hours before.

"Guys, what did we talk about?" Troy glared at the kids as well.

"Sorry," Carrie pouted before climbing up on the bed.

"Careful princess," Troy told her, afraid she'd hurt the baby.

"Look! Look, she's awake!" Chris shouted as he noticed the little eyes on the baby slowly open.

"I wonder why," Sharpay looked at her three clueless children. "You three could wake the dead. She's going to have to get used to all the noise around our house?"

"So we can still be really loud at home?" Carrie asked.

"No you can not," Troy responded.

"She has brown eyes like you Mom," Cameron replied as the new baby yawned and tried to focus her eyes on the new people in the room.

"Finally," Sharpay smiled, "One out of four aint bad."

"What's her name?" Chris asked anxiously as he looked to his parents for an answer.

"I wanted to name her Nicole, Nikkie for short but Daddy wouldn't let me," Sharpay shot her husband a dirty look.

"How come Dad?" Cameron asked, Nicole sounded like an okay name to him.

"Cameron, Christopher, Caroline, and Nicole? What's missing?" Troy questioned.

"A 'c'!" Chris exclaimed.

"Exactly, we couldn't stop our 'C' tradition now," Troy explained.

"What's our baby's name?" Carrie asked, she didn't really care what letter it started with, she just wanted to know.

"Our baby's name is," Sharpay loved the way Carrie said 'our baby,' so cute, "Caitlin Nicole Bolton."

"I like it," Cameron replied as he reached out to little Caitlin; he put his finger in her tiny hand and immediately she grasped onto it.

"Me too," Chris and Carrie echoed their brother's sentiments.

"Good," Troy grinned.

Sharpay watched as Cameron played with Caitlin and felt her heart swell with pride. This was the happiest that she had seen him in a really long time. "Hey Cam, do you want to hold her?"

"Can I?" Cameron's eyes lit up.

"Of course you can buddy, she's your baby sister," Sharpay smiled, "but you need to sit down first."

"Sure," Cameron carefully let go of Caitlin's finger and rushed over to the love-seat in the corner.

"I wanna hold her to," Carrie jumped off the bed to sit by her brother.

"Me too, me too!" Chris was next to join his siblings on the loveseat.

"One at a time guys," Troy told his children as he bent down to pick up Caitlin, he kissed Sharpay gently once Caitlin was secure in his arms.

"Do you see how daddy is holding her?" Sharpay asked the children who all nodded, "That's how you need to hold her; make sure you support her head."

"Here buddy," Troy gently placed Caitlin in Cameron's arms.

Cameron carefully adjusted her, making sure her little head was on his arm, "Like this?"

"Perfect honey," Sharpay was on cloud nine as she watched her children together, she could tell that newest member of their family would definitely be loved. "Troy, take some pictures."

"I'm on it," Troy replied, he was already grabbing the camera from Sharpay's bag in the small closet that the hospital provided.

Many, many, many photos later, Ryan came to visit with his sister and her family. Being the nice Uncle that he is, Ryan ended up taking the kids down to the cafeteria for a little snack. So Troy and Sharpay were left alone for only the second time since Caitlin was born early in the morning.

"I know I've said it before but we make beautiful babies," Troy caressed Caitlin's rosy, pink cheek as the newborn nursed.

"I definitely agree with you," Sharpay smiled down at her daughter and let out a small yawn herself. She was absolutely exhausted and been up for over thirty six hours.

"Do you want me to spend the night?"

"You don't have too," Sharpay responded as she caught her husband's stunning blue eyes.

"I want too," Troy said sincerely.

"Then I definitely want you too," Sharpay answered back, she hated hospitals and she hated being alone, bad combination. "We can ask Ryan to watch the kids again."

"My mom already volunteered and is busy making dinner for all of us. She should be here in an hour, apparently she's not going to let you suffer on the hospital food."

"Your mother is amazing, I love her," Sharpay could only imagine what wonderful concoction her mother in law was preparing. "I hope that the kids will be okay for another night."

"They'll be fine Pay, they didn't even know that we were gone until this morning," Troy replied.

Sharpay nodded, "I know but I still worry about them, this is such a big change for everyone."

"We've brought home three other babies and everything always turns out fine; you're such a worrisome mom."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"But you're an excellent mother."

Sharpay grinned," I know."

"And oh so modest."

Sharpay laughed, "I was only kidding, and for the record, you're an excellent father too."

"I don't know about that."

"Yes you are, an excellent father who didn't even get acknowledged today."  
"Hmm, what are you talking about Pay?"

"Father's Day Troy, today is Father's Day!" Sharpay exclaimed, surprised that she didn't startle the baby.

Troy's eyes widened, "I completely forgot…I mean I guess remembered before but it just slipped my mind. My mind was definitely on more important things today."

Sharpay nodded, "But still Father's Day is a big deal and you made my Mother's Day so special. I wanted to do the same for you so I bought all of your favorite foods and the kids helped me pick out a great present for you. And I got a special present from me to you and…"  
Pay, it's alright," Troy interrupted Sharpay's little rant.

"No, it's not okay," Sharpay sniffled, definitely still hormonal after giving birth. "This is probably the worst Father's Day ever!"

"Are you kidding?" Troy asked incredulously. "This is the best Father's Day ever!"

"What?" Sharpay asked in confusion, she didn't think a wife and children forgetting Father's Day would be considered spectacular.

"Not many fathers are as lucky as me to have a baby born on their favorite holiday," Troy continued. "Our daughter is the best present you could ever give me, way better than a new set of golf clubs," Troy added, hoping that was what was waiting for him at home, no doubt hidden in the garage.

"Try courtside tickets to the Lakers season opener."

"Ok that's pretty friggin amazing," Troy chuckled, "but still not as amazing as little Caitlin here."

Sharpay had to smile at their baby girl, "She is pretty amazing. But I'll tell you what, we'll celebrate at another time. I still want to make you breakfast in bed and let the kids give you presents. Not to mention the evening plans I had for us."

"Sounds good, I love our evening plans," Troy grinned widely at his wife. "I want to collect on these as soon as you get home."

"You know the rules Troy, none of that for at least six weeks."

Troy shrugged, "A guy can dream can't he?"

"Well dream on Troy because knowing us, I would get pregnant again."

"You are very fertile dear," Troy joked as Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"We so don't need anymore kids, four is plenty."

"Aww Pay."

"Are you kidding? Troy I just had a baby, I don't want another. I think I would fly the coop if we had a fifth. You would have to become a stay at home dad and the proud owner of a new vasectomy."

"Ouch," Troy mouthed, the thought alone hurt and sent shivers up his spine.

"Yuh huh," Sharpay smiled. "Although a vasectomy would be an excellent Mother's Day present for me next year."

"No way," Troy glared at his wife and his voice was quite stern. Typical Sharpay, she was already thinking about herself.

Sharpay laughed, "Calm down killer, I'm only kidding around."

"Well don't joke about a thing like that, manhood is no joke. You're ruining my Father's Day."

"Sorry honey," Sharpay smiled and puckered out her lips for a kiss.

Troy leaned over their new baby girl and kissed his wife softly, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Thanks for making this the best Father's Day ever," Troy told his wife and then kissed his baby daughter. "And you too Caitlin."

* * *

**I know it was kind of short for me but I hope you enjoyed it none the less. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**


End file.
